Tenchi Muyo OVA 4
by rodimus2011
Summary: Takes place immediately after GXP.  What adventures await Tenchi and his friends.  A sibling relationship develops between Tenchi and Tenyo.  This is based highly on datexan's Choices and Consequences and was written with permission of original author.
1. Chapter 01

The wedding guests filed out, trying to determine if they had ever seen a more peculiar wedding. In particular, the Masaki table had some interesting conversation.

Washu: Well that was interesting

Ayeka: Yes indeed.

Noike: I always said Seina had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Ryoko: Tenchiiii… (Ryoko clings to Tenchi's arm) When are we gonna get married?

Tenchi: Uh…um…Ryoko…

Ayeka: Get off him Ryoko! Leave Tenchi alone!

Ryoko: Make me Miss Prissy!

Tenchi: Girls come on now! Stop it!

Sasami: Look! There's Grandmother!

Seto approaches the table with Airi and Mikami close behind.

Seto: Hello everyone. Glad you could make it.

Tenchi: Thanks for inviting us.

Washu: So Lady Seto, this must be why you're called "The Devil Princess."

Seto: Why Washu, whatever do you mean?

Washu: You know very well what I mean. Seina's a nice innocent young man and you toyed with his feelings. Not to mention the mood Kiriko and the others must be in.

Airi: I couldn't agree more.

Seto: I had no idea those girls were spies.

Washu: Oh you knew, and by the way, it seems you didn't invite Tokimi. Any reason?

Seto: Let's just say I didn't want a goddess interfering.

Washu: I thought so.

Seto: Now Washu you know as well as I do that Seina can help them and that the Rezma Union would make a great ally.

Washu: Indeed, but on their wedding day?

Ayeka: Yes Grandmother…I can say that I would be a little warm if someone interrupted my wedding like that.

Ryoko: Hell, if someone interrupted me and Tenchi's wedding I'd destroy them.

Ayeka: And since when was it decided that you would marry Tenchi!

Ryoko: Since he was this tall (motions with her hand)

Ayeka: Oh yeah!

Ryoko: Yeah! You wanna go princess! (starts to form an energy ball in each hand)

Noike: Girls that's enough! (they stop) I swear we can't take you anywhere. Hello mother, I understand why you did it, but I can't say I agree with the timing either.

Seto: I understand dear. I didn't expect anyone to like what happened. But don't worry, it will all work out in the end. Where's Yosho?

Tenchi: Oh you know Grandpa. He has never liked big social events.

Seto: Like it or not, one of these days he will have to return to take the throne. Asuza's not as young as he used to be.

Airi: Don't worry Lady Seto. He'll come around; it's just going to take some time.

Seto: Well I must be off. Take care Tenchi.

Tenchi: You too Lady Seto. Take care Airi.

Airi: (Steps closer and embraces Tenchi) You too Tenchi. (She lets go) I'll see you soon. Yosho and I have some discussing to do. Farewell.

Seto, Airi, and Mikami walk away, but Mikami pauses and turns to Mihoshi.

Mikami: Mihoshi, may I borrow you for a moment?

Mihoshi: Sure Aunt Mikami. I'll be back everyone.

Mikami and Mihoshi leave.

Washu: What a wedding. So Tenchi, when are you gonna tie the knot.

Tenchi: Ha ha ha, you're funny Washu.

Sasami: Look Tenchi, it's mother and father! Mommy, Daddy!

Asuza and Misaki turn around and see Sasami. They start to walk towards her.

Ryoko: Oh no! Hide me Tenchi! (Ryoko ducks behind Tenchi peeking over his shoulder)

Tenchi: It's okay Ryoko, just keep your wisecracks to a minimum and you'll be all right.

Washu: Yeah, don't be such a baby "little Ryoko" ha ha ha ha.

Asuza and Misaki reach the group.

Asuza: Sasami, Ayeka, … Tenchi.

Tenchi: (Bows to Asuza and Misaki) Greetings Emperor, how are you?

Asuza: (Turns to Misaki) At least the boy has some manners.

Misaki: (To her husband) Oh come now he's a fine young man. (embraces Tenchi) There's no need for the formality, how have you been Tenchi?

Tenchi: Oh all right I guess.

Misaki: That's good (spotting Sasami) Oh Sasami!

Sasami: Mommy! (they embrace)

Ayeka: Hello Mother, good to see you and father are doing well.

Misaki glares at Ayeka.

Ayeka: Um…I…mean…Mommy!

Misaki: I missed you too, "Little Ayeka." (they embrace) Oh, Ryoko!

Ryoko: (Winces at the sound of her name) Um…how…are…you…ungh

Misaki lets go of Ayeka and strongly embraces Ryoko.

Ryoko: Nice…to…see…you…too…

Washu: Hello Lady Misaki.

Misaki: (Releases Ryoko who ducks back behind Tenchi) Oh, hello Miss Washu.

Tenchi: Where's Lady Funaho?

Misaki: (Turning around) She was right behind us. Sister!

Funaho: (Seeing Misaki across the room) Yes! (crosses the floor to where Misaki is) I turned around and you were gone. You didn't even tell me where you were going.

Tenchi: Hello Lady Funaho.

Catching sight of Tenchi, Funaho becomes temporarily speechless.

Ayeka: Auntie Funaho?

Funaho: My, Tenchi…you've grown. You look well.

Tenchi: Thank you, as do you.

Mihoshi returns.

Mihoshi: I'm back, what did I miss?

Tenchi: Oh nothing, we were just leaving.

Mihoshi: Oh, okay. Goodbye everybody.

Tenchi: Take care Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki, Emperor Asuza.

Funaho: Sorry you must leave so soon. Have a safe trip home.

Misaki: Take care! Bye-bye! Behave yourselves!

Asuza: Yes, take care.

Tenchi and the girls approach the exit of the reception hall, but are stopped by Seiryo.

Seiryo: Farewell Tenchi. As surprised as you may be by my behavior I can assure you it's no trick. Seina taught me a lot about the character of you earthlings. If you ever need anything from the Tennan family, let me know.

Tenchi: Thank you Seiryo. Wonderful party by the way.

Seiryo: Why thank you. I will not delay you any longer. (Seiryo steps aside)

Tenchi: Later Seiryo.

Tenchi and the girls leave. A slender figure walks up behind Seiryo and puts her arms around him.

Komachi: That was very noble of you Seiryo Tennan. To make up with Tenchi like that. I hope you meant what you said.

Seiryo: I did. Seina's bad luck may be annoying, but his conviction to go on is unmatched. I see that now.

Komachi: I'm so proud of you.

Ryo-ohki pulls away from the dock and blasts off toward Earth.

Tenchi: So Mihoshi, what did Mikami want?

Mihoshi: Oh she was just telling me to be careful, that there were a lot of strange things going on, and something about a "destroyer of worlds" but I phased out halfway through the conversation and next thing I knew Aunt Mikami was walking away.

Ryoko: Sounds about right, every time Mihoshi gets to the good part she blanks.

Ayeka: Never mind that. Washu, even if there was a dangerous person crossing the galaxy couldn't you stop it?

Washu: More or less. I'll check the scanners when we get back, but right now I'm famished.

Noike: Sasami and I will whip up a snack when we get back.

Ryo-ohki: Mia mow?

Noike: Yes you can have some carrots Ryo-ohki.

Ryo-ohki: Meow!

The group lands on earth and goes inside where they find Tenyo and Noboyuki talking.

Tenchi: Hey sis, what's up?

Tenyo: Tenchi, I've got something I need to talk to you about. Can we go for a walk?

Tenchi: Sure, I finished all my chores before we left so I've got some free time.

Sasami: Don't be too long. It'll only take about thirty minutes to get food ready.

Tenyo: Don't worry, I won't keep him too long.

Sasami and Noike disappear into the kitchen with Ryo-ohki in her child form close behind. Washu heads to her lab while Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi take over the t.v. forcing Noboyuki to leave the room mumbling something about unfinished work. Tenchi and Tenyo approach the front door to leave.

Ryoko: Hurry back Tenchi! Miss you already!

Ayeka: Yes Tenchi, I wouldn't be able to eat without you.

Ryoko: That would probably do you some good "Princess Porker" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ayeka: What's that supposed to mean Ryoko!

Tenyo couldn't help but giggle as Tenchi quickly ushered her outside before World War III got under way.

Tenyo: Those two are unbelievable. (giggling)

Tenchi: (Sighs) Yea. So where are we going?

Tenyo: Why don't you pick which way we go and I'll steer the conversation.

Tenchi: Okay, let's go this way.

Tenchi and Tenyo begin walking down a path

Tenyo: So Tenchi, Dad has gotten remarried and you've found yourself a much bigger family than I think you could have ever hoped for.

Tenchi: (Sighs) Yeah, I had never imagined things could get this complicated.

Tenyo: What will you do next?

Tenchi: What do you mean sister?

Tenyo: With your life. I mean Grandpa's old, but there's no reason for you to have to take over the shrine any time soon and you're approaching graduation in a few months. What's next?

Tenchi: Well, I don't know sis… (Tenchi looks to the sky) So much has happened lately I've just been trying to keep up.

Tenyo: Well I have a suggestion. You could go to the Galaxy Police Academy.

Tenchi: The Galaxy Police Academy?

Tenyo: Yeah, all of us have been. Grandpa, me, Mihoshi, Noike, Airi, even Seina and your cousin Kiriko. What do you think?

Tenchi: Well space is fun, but in the end I just really enjoy the Earth. Being able to work in the fields, it kind of feels right ya know. And while they give me more stress than I know what to do with, I couldn't leave the girls.

Tenyo: Well that brings me to my next question. Which one are you going to pick?

Tenchi: Oh no, not you too sis.

Tenyo: Well you know they aren't gonna wait forever Tenchi.

Tenchi: I know, but I love them all so much I'd hate to lose any of them.

Tenyo: So if you had to choose right now you'd be completely lost?

Tenchi: I hope that doesn't happen because I wouldn't know where to begin.

Tenchi and Tenyo pause on their walk. Tenyo looks to her left and starts giggling. Tenchi turns around to look at her.

Tenchi: What's so funny sis?

Tenyo: Hmm…look where you led us to.

Tenchi looks and his eyes get big with astonishment.

Tenchi: It's… Ryoko's cave.

Tenyo: You've spent a lot of time here haven't you?

Tenchi: Yeah. (Tenchi sits down on the steps and remembers all the times he came to the cave to clear his mind) Anytime I needed to think about things I came here. Ryoko told me once how her astral form was here…with me… I guess I was her love that always made this place feel so warm.

Tenyo: Her love for you is powerful alright. She blindly faced Kagato to avenge you. Washu told me that was the purest and fiercest Ryoko has ever been. But what about Ayeka? She went with you to rescue Ryoko, her rival, both from Kagato and Dr. Clay. She loves you enough to do something she didn't want for you.

Tenchi: How did you know all that?

Tenyo: Hey, I may not have been able to go through everything with you but don't think I haven't been keeping tabs on my little brother. Both Ryoko and Ayeka would do just about anything for you.

Tenchi: (Bows his head and slumps his shoulders) I know, I have feelings for both of them. That's what makes it so hard. I couldn't live without them.

Tenyo: Tenchi, you're shaking. Tell me how you feel. (laying her hand on his shoulder)

Tenchi: I'm scared.

Tenyo: Scared?

Tenchi: Yes, the way they fight all the time. I'm scared I'll lose one. (Tenchi looks up at his sister with tears brimming in his eyes)

Tenyo: So you feel for more than one?

Tenchi: (Just nods his head)

Tenyo: Well what do you feel for Ryoko? Is it lust or need?

Tenchi: Anytime I'm around her I feel like…like…I belong and I never want to lose that.

Tenyo: Then why do you run away from her?

Tenchi: Ha, if I tell her, she'll flaunt it in front of Ayeka and that will hurt her.

Tenyo: Yes, choosing Ryoko would have some interesting consequences. So you love her?

Tenchi: Yes.

Tenyo: You should not string them along then, if your heart lies with one and not the other…

Tenchi: But I love her too. I love them both, Ryoko and Ayeka. If I ever lost them my life would not be complete.

Tenyo: (Looks at Tenchi with compassion)

Tenchi: Every time they fight, I'm scared that I might loose on of them or both! I'm scared sis.

Tenyo: (Notices the tears welling up in his eyes) What do you plan to do about it?

Tenchi: I don't know. (looking back down at the ground) I can't choose them both.

Tenyo: And why not? Asuza has two wives.

Tenchi: But Earth doesn't recognize that sort of thing.

Tenyo: Then why stay on Earth?

Tenchi: Ha ha ha, and what? Go to Jurai?

Tenyo: (Shrugs her shoulders) Why not?

Tenchi: Think about it, how would the people of Jurai feel about me coming there with not just Ayeka, but Ryoko? Grandpa told me about the general attitude of Jurai towards Earthlings. They don't like them, much less Ryoko. How can I force her to go back there? It will start a war. Grandpa told Ayeka that the people would never accept him, so why would they accept me. And furthermore how could they…

Tenyo: Okay. I'll admit I didn't take some of those things into account. Let me think about it, I'll help you come up with a solution.

Tenchi: I don't know if I'm up to sharing myself with the both of them.

Tenyo: Hey if you think you've got it bad just think of poor Seina. He's got eight wives.

Tenchi: Yeah, I don't envy him.

Tenyo: If that's how you feel you have to try Tenchi. You never know, they might surprise you.

Tenchi: Thanks sis.

Tenchi hugs Tenyo who after being a little caught off guard hugs Tenchi back.

Tenchi: I'll go tell them now before I lose my nerve.

Tenyo: You head back, I'm gonna stop by the shrine and see Grandpa for a minute.

Tenchi: Okay, see ya soon sis.

Tenchi heads back down the path to the house while Tenyo heads up to the shrine.

Tenyo: If anyone will have the answer, Grandpa will.

Tenyo gets to the door of Katsuhito's office and knocks.

Katsuhito: Who is it?

Tenyo: It's me Grandpa.

Katsuhito: Tenyo? Come in.

Tenyo opens the door and walks in shutting it behind her. She sits down in the middle of the floor across from where Katsuhito is sitting.

Tenyo: Can we talk Grandpa?

Katsuhito: Sure, what's on your mind?

Tenyo: Well it's about Tenchi. You see he's made up his mind which of the girls he's going to choose.

Katsuhito: Oh, which one is he going to choose?

Tenyo: Ha, well that's the problem. He's not choosing just one.

Tenyo then tells Katsuhito everything that Tenchi told her.

Katsuhito: (Katsuhito's eyes lose their gentleness) He's right.

Tenyo: About what?

Katsuhito: They would never accept him, or her. It would cause a war.

Tenyo: No, it wouldn't! We'll tell them the truth, she's not that bad, she…

Katsuhito: What good is the truth? Tenchi told me how Ayeka attacked him and Ryoko without provocation, even though she knew the Statute of Limitations had taken effect. Her guardians even knew better.

Tenyo: (Looking down) We can make them understand.

Katsuhito: Oh, and how?

Tenyo: (Looking up at Katsuhito defiantly) I don't know, but if he loves them both we can make them understand.

Katsuhito: How many will you kill to make them see your point?

Tenyo: What!

Katsuhito: If they don't understand how will you make them? And if they rebel against Ayeka's rule like some did against father, how many will you kill to force them to understand? Because my mother was not of Jurai, many lives were lost before those that opposed her left Jurai. She was not even given any power at that time, she was merely his wife. How many will rebel against Tenchi?

Tenyo: (Looked back down at the floor)

Katsuhito: What do you think the people will do if an Earthling returns to Jurai to claim the throne with the very one that nearly destroyed it?

Tenyo: (Tears welling in her eyes) But that was a long time ago.

Katsuhito: Did that make any difference to Ayeka?

Tenyo: (Tears running) No.

Katsuhito: What do you suggest then? He cannot stay here and choose them both, and he cannot go there and choose them both.

Tenyo: (Tears still running looking at Katsuhito) Then they'll go away! To a place that accepts them, all three of them.

Katsuhito: And what of Ayeka's responsibilities? Do you think she'll turn her back on her people?

Tenyo: (Slumping her shoulders and sighing) You may be right. (Getting up) Thank you for your wisdom Grandpa.

Katsuhito: Think about what I said.

Tenyo leaves the office. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she starts walking back toward the house but she couldn't get Katsuhito's questions out of her head.

Katsuhito: 'Then what do you suggest?'

Tenyo: Damn it, I don't know!

Katsuhito: 'And what of Ayeka's responsibilities?'

Tenyo: (Lowering her head) I don't know.

Katsuhito: 'Do you think she'll turn her back on her people?'

Tenyo: (Tears began falling down her face again) I don't know.


	2. Chapter 02

Thanks for all the feedback everyone. Hope to hear more from you and hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them.

We left Tenchi pondering the advice Tenyo gave him. What will he do? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any other characters except for originals.

* * *

Tenchi wasn't in much of a hurry to get back to the house. He slowly wandered on the path back.

Tenchi: (Maybe there's some hope after all… but, even if Ayeka and Ryoko agree to this what then? Where will we go? I can't thank Tenyo enough for helping me sort this out but how can this possibly end well.)

Finally arriving in front of the house Tenchi pauses in front of the door.

Tenyo: Tenchi?

Tenchi: (Turning around) Hey sis. Have a good talk with Grandpa?

Tenyo: (Shrugging) Well sort of. How bout you? Did you talk to the girls yet?

Tenchi: Nah, I was just about to go in and do it.

Tenyo: Good luck.

Tenchi: Thanks. You think they'll go for it?

Tenyo: There's only one way to find out. Just remember you have to let them know how you feel.

Tenchi: Yeah, how I feel.

Tenchi opens the door and goes inside. Tenyo follows and shuts the door behind her.

Tenyo: (To Tenchi) I'll be in the kitchen. If you need anything let me know.

Tenchi: Thanks sis.

Tenyo crosses the room and disappears into the kitchen. Tenchi finds Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi fast asleep on the couch.

Tenchi: Ryoko…Ayeka.

Ryoko and Ayeka: Snore…snore

Tenchi walks behind the couch. Leaning in toward their ears he tries again.

Tenchi: Ryoko, Ayeka.

Ryoko: Ahhh!

Startled, Ryoko falls forward off the couch dragging Ayeka and Mihoshi with her.

Ryoko: (Pointing at Ayeka) I didn't do it Tenchi it was Ayeka!

Ayeka: Ryoko I don't know what your talking about!

Tenchi: Stop it!

Both girls stop bickering. Hearing someone snoring they all look over at Mihoshi who is still fast asleep.

Ryoko: Do you need Mihoshi to hear this too?

Tenchi: No I just need to talk to you two.

Ryoko: What is it Tenchi?

Tenchi: Ryoko…Ayeka…I…

Ayeka: Yes Tenchi?

Tenchi: …

Tenchi passes out and falls on the floor behind the couch. Ryoko and Ayeka rush to his side.

Ryoko: Tenchi!

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi!

Hearing the shouting Noike comes out from the kitchen into the family room.

Noike: What's all the shouting for? (sees Tenchi lying on the floor) What did you two do this time! (Rushes to Tenchi)

Ryoko: Nothing I swear.

Noike: Yeah, right. (Checks Tenchi's breathing)

Ayeka: No, she's right. Tenchi started talking to us and then he just passed out.

Noike: He's still breathing but I think we should have Washu check him out.

Ryoko: Okay, you get the door Ayeka and I'll grab Tenchi.

Ayeka: All right.

Ryoko picks Tenchi up and puts him on her shoulder. She carries him over to the all too familiar door under the stairs that leads to Washu's lab.

Noike: I'll be right behind you. Just let me tell Sasami what's going on.

Noike heads to the kitchen while Ayeka opens the door to Washu's lab. Ryoko carries Tenchi in and Ayeka follows. Ryoko carried Tenchi in, past the main area into the back. She knew the way well since the little scientist was always running tests on her.

Ryoko: Mom! Where are you!

Washu: There's no need to shout. I'm right here.

Ryoko: Tenchi's hurt!

Washu: What! Put him on the table there.

Ryoko lays Tenchi down on the table. Washu summons her holotop and furiously types away at the keyboard. Ayeka enters the room.

Ayeka: What's the matter with Lord Tenchi Miss Washu?

Washu: Believe it or not, the most powerful boy in the universe has had an anxiety attack.

Ryoko and Ayeka: An anxiety attack?

Washu: Yep.

Enter Noike, Sasami, Tenyo, and Ryo-ohki.

Noike: Is he gonna be all right Washu?

Washu: He'll be fine Noike. He's just had an anxiety attack.

Noike: Anxiety attack? From what?

Washu: Well I don't know, but I'm sure these two are at the root of the problem.

Ryoko: Hey, we didn't do anything. We fell asleep on the couch when Tenchi woke us up and said he had to talk to us he just collapsed.

Ayeka: That's right Miss Washu.

Tenyo: Oh no. (Covers her mouth with her hand)

Washu: (Stops typing on holotop) What was that Tenyo?

Tenyo: Washu I can't. Tenchi'd be upset.

Washu: Well we need to know what was stressing him out if we're going to get him better.

Tenyo: I can't. (Motions with her head towards the rest of the crowd)

Washu: All right everyone out. Nothin to see here. That means you too Ryoko.

Ryoko: Okay, okay, I'm going.

Sasami: Get better soon Tenchi.

Everyone leaves except Washu and Tenyo. Tenchi is breathing easy and sleeping while hooked up to Washu's machines.

Washu: Okay Tenyo spill it. What's going on?

Tenyo: I can't tell you. But Grandpa can.

Washu: In that case you stay here with Tenchi while I go see Lord Katsuhito.

Tenyo sits down next to Tenchi. Washu summons her holotop and creates a portal which after banishing the holotop, she steps through. Two figures that are hiding in the shadows of Washu's lab move to leave as well.

Ryoko: (Whispering) Come on Ayeka, let's go find out what's going on.

Ayeka: I don't quite agree with these tactics but I must know what's bothering Lord Tenchi.

Ryoko and Ayeka leave.

Tenyo: It's funny, how I'm here watching over you again after all these years Tenchi.

Meanwhile Washu steps through the other side of her portal into Katsuhito's office. The shrine keeper is sitting at his table sipping a cup of tea.

Washu: Knock, knock, mind if I come in?

Katsuhito: Not at all, come on in Washu. A lot of people want to talk this morning.

Washu: I'm here to talk to you about Tenchi.

Katsuhito: What about Tenchi?

Washu: Well it seems he had an anxiety attack today. He was talking to Ayeka and Ryoko when he just collapsed.

Katsuhito: I see. So Tenyo was not exaggerating, there really is a problem isn't there?

Washu: Tenyo wouldn't tell me what was going on. She said she couldn't, but she said you could. Care to elaborate for me?

At that moment, two figures crept up to the door of the shrine office and pressed their ears against the door.

Katsuhito: You know Washu, my father was not far away from naming me heir, but the people began to complain. Several systems even threatened to leave, but Ryoko's arrival gave me a way out. My mother told me that the systems returned to the Empire when it was revealed that I was missing. So I couldn't very well go back.

Washu: So you left everything behind to keep everyone happy?

Katsuhito: Yes. Now poor Tenchi will face the same problem.

Washu: Hmm … what if Tenchi stayed here? He doesn't have to go to Jurai does he?

Katsuhito: He doesn't "have" to go anywhere; however, Ayeka will return since she is next in line.

Washu: (Scratching her head) So what's the problem?

Katsuhito: (Grins) He wants them both, but he can't have them both, not here and certainly not there.

Ryoko: (Whispers) Both, does he mean…?

Ayeka: Shhh.

Washu: Why not let him go somewhere else then?

Katsuhito: And what about Jurai? Father wants to step down soon, they'll need another ruler. Ayeka would never turn her back on her people, and the people would never accept Tenchi, much less

Ryoko. So you see, it's quite a situation Tenchi has gotten himself into.

Washu: Huh, I see your point. Ayeka has always talked of going back, and with Tenchi for that matter. But Tenchi won't go without Ryoko and that could be dangerous indeed. Thanks for the update.

With that Washu stepped back through her portal into her lab. Meanwhile the two eavesdroppers outside the office walked away in their separate directions. The next few days were filled with chores for all the girls. Tenchi was still resting in Washu's lab and the girls had to pick up the slack. They would all go visit Tenchi for a few minutes a day which Washu would allow, but there were two that never went. Ryoko and Ayeka spent their time away from the family. Six days after Tenchi's collapse, Ryoko was taking a bath in the onsen when Ayeka walked in. Ryoko said nothing to Ayeka, just took another sip of her sake. Ayeka walked toward the water and hesitantly got in. Several minutes of absolute silence passed before both looked at each other.

Ryoko and Ayeka: We need to talk. … You first … grrrrrr

Ayeka: (Holding her hand up) Ryoko… what Yosho said about Tenchi the other day…

Ryoko: Yeah, about that…

Ayeka: I… I can't force Tenchi to go back with me but I have responsibilities on Jurai.

Ryoko: (Looks down and fidgets) Does that mean you're leaving?

Ayeka: I might, Tenchi will not be accepted on Jurai.

Ryoko: What do you mean he won't be accepted.

Ayeka: Yosho… he never went back because he was not accepted. Auntie Funaho is barely accepted. If Tenchi were to try to claim the throne, it would send Jurai into a civil war that very well may destroy the empire.

Ryoko: So why are you leaving? Not giving up are you?

Ayeka: Ryoko, are you saying you want me to stay?

Ryoko: Why… um… no…

Ayeka: I see. Well, I was raised to take the throne… (tears welling in her eyes) and… um… I will be leaving so he can stay here… and… be happy. (She looks down and begins to sob)

Ryoko thinks about what Tenyo told them after they confronted her with the information from Katsuhito.

Tenchi: (The way they fight all the time. I'm scared I'll lose one. I love them both, Ryoko and Ayeka. If I ever lost them I couldn't live. Every time they fight, I am scared I might lose one or both. I'm scared sis.)

Ryoko: No, I… I won't let you go…

Ayeka: What? (She stares at Ryoko, shocked)

Ryoko: Tenchi's scared to loose even one of us, and… if you… left, he wouldn't be… happy.

Ayeka: Then we are back to where we started. Neither of us can leave… but both of us can't stay.

Ryoko: And we can't go to Jurai. I… can't at least.

Ayeka: I know, we'll figure something out. Let's go check on Tenchi.

Ryoko: Good idea.

Ryoko and Ayeka get dressed and leave the onsen. They go into Washu's lab and walk to the back where Tenchi is. Tenyo is sitting with him.

Ryoko: How is he?

Tenyo: Still resting well.

Ayeka: Any change.

Tenyo: No but Washu says she expects him to be up any time now.

Ryoko sits on Tenchi's right while Ayeka sits on his left.

Tenyo: I'll give you guys some time alone with him.

Ryoko: Thanks Tenyo.

Tenyo leaves the lab.

Ryoko: Tenchi… I've waited so long for you to say that you loved me.

Ayeka: (Giggling)

Ryoko: What's so funny?

Ayeka: Do you remember that time we used father's books to try to win Tenchi.

Ryoko: Ha ha, how could I forget. We were so foolish. I knocked him down and acted like I'd never met him before.

Ayeka: Yeah, I tripped him and then gave him a handkerchief with my name on it.

Both girls begin laughing hysterically.

Tenchi: Do you think you could hold down the noise?

Ryoko and Ayeka look down at Tenchi in surprise.

Ryoko: Tenchi!

Ayeka: How do you feel Lord Tenchi?

Tenchi: My head hurts.

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi.

Ayeka: We missed you so much.

Ryoko and Ayeka hug Tenchi frantically, hugging each other in the process.

Tenchi: Is this heaven?

Ryoko: Huh?

Ayeka: Why do you ask that Tenchi?

Tenchi reaches up and hugs both girls.

Tenchi: I thought that we would have to be in heaven for you two to be nice to each other.

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi I could hit you.

Tenchi: What happened anyway?

Washu: You just had a little anxiety attack Tenchi.

Ryoko and Ayeka both jump hearing Washu's voice.

Ryoko: Mom!

Ayeka: You scared us Miss Washu.

Washu: (Walking over and summoning her holotop) How do you feel Tenchi?

Tenchi: Like a truck hit me.

Washu: (Giggling) I'm not surprised. You can't keep doing this to yourself Tenchi. You may be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but you keep stressing yourself out like this and you won't have to worry about anyone coming after you.

Tenchi: How long have I been out? A year or two?

Washu: (Looks over at Ayeka and Ryoko and snickers) Nope, just a day short of week. (Banishes her holotop) Everything looks good Tenchi, just take it easy for a little while.

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi, we need to talk.

Tenchi: About what Ayeka?

Washu: Actually I need to sit in on this. I might have a few ideas.

Ryoko: What ideas could you possibly have about this?

Washu: I don't like your tone 'little Ryoko." After all, I am the number one scientific genius in the universe. But you're tired Tenchi, this conversation will have to wait till you get some more rest.

Tenchi: (Fidgeting) Actually Washu, I want to talk to you and Tsunami.

Washu: About?

Tenchi: I've… been having… a… strange dream lately. But it felt too real to be a dream. I… I'm…

Ayeka: You're what Lord Tenchi?

Ryoko: He's… scared.

Ryoko took Tenchi's right hand in hers and Ayeka took his left hand.

Washu: Scared? About what Tenchi?

Tenchi: Please just get Tsunami, then I can tell you both.

Washu leaves the lab to find Sasami. She found her in the kitchen were she usually is.

Washu: Hey Sasami.

Sasami: …

Washu: Oh Sasami.

Sasami: Huh? Oh, hello Little Washu. Oh no! I must be late!

Washu: No you're not, I'm early.

Sasami: Huh? Why are you out so early?

Washu: What, can't I come out of my lab whenever I want?

Sasami: Well sure… you just don't.

Washu: Well if I don't…

Ryoko: (Menatally) 'Have you found Sasami yet? Tenchi's still kind of shaken up?'

Washu: 'I just found her' Say Sasami, would you come down into the lab please?

Sasami: I can't I've got to finish dinner.

Noike: (Walking into the kitchen) Sasami I can keep dinner going if Washu needs you for something.

Washu: Please Sasami, it will only take a minute.

Sasami: Well okay. Thank you Noike.

Washu and Sasami leave to go to Washu's lab.

Sasami: What's the matter?

Washu: Tenchi said he needed to talk to Tsunami and I about a dream he's had.

Sasami: What does he need to talk to us about a dream for?

Washu: I don't know but whatever it is has caused him to start shaking.

Sasami: That can't be good.

The scene hadn't changed much from when Washu left earlier. Ryoko and Ayeka were still sitting next to Tenchi.

Ayeka: It's okay Tenchi. Washu will be back with Tsunami soon.

Ryoko: (Whispering in his ear) It's okay Tenchi, we're here. We're here for you. Just relax. It's okay.

Washu and Sasami reach Tenchi.

Sasami: Tenchi?

Tenchi: (Shaky) Oh, Sasami. I'm glad you're here. Can Tsunami hear me?

Tsunami appears next to Sasami.

Ryoko: Tsunami, what's wrong with Tenchi?

Tsunami walks over to Tenchi and places her hand on his forehead to see his thoughts. Washu closes her eyes to see through Tsunami. Tsunami smiles at first then her face reacted to something that was obviously terrifying.

Tsunami: (Pulling her hand away as if burned) Ahh! (Eyes wide open and breathing heavily) Washu, where's Tokimi? She should see this too.

Washu: I've tried to contact her but she's not answering.

Tsunami: How long have you had these dreams Tenchi?

Tenchi: I don't know.

Ryoko: What about his dreams! Damn it Washu!

Tsunami: Well you see…

Tenchi: I kill.

Ryoko: You've done that before. I'm sure it's someone evil, like Kagato.

Tenchi: No, not just one, millions.

Ayeka and Ryoko let out a gasp in surprise.

Ryoko: (Tears welling) How? Why? Tenchi wouldn't kill millions.

Tsunami: I don't know. His dreams are all mixed up. But… at the end…

Washu: He destroys Jurai.

Ayeka: What! But why?

Tsunami: That is not revealed in his dream. These dreams have been more frequent and have been lasting longer haven't they.

Tenchi: (Just nods)

Ryoko: (Leans in close to his face) Is that why you haven't been sleeping well?

Tenchi: (Nods and tears well in his eyes)

Ryoko: (Tears well in her eyes, and she cradles his head in her arms) Oh my Tenchi, that's why you haven't been sleeping well. I hoped you would never feel that kind of pain.

Ayeka: How do you know he hasn't been sleeping well Ryoko?

Ryoko: I've… been watching him sleep at night. It calms me when I can be with him at night. But lately, he's been tossing and turning more. I didn't know what to do.

Ayeka: Did you do anything Ryoko?

Ryoko: Not… really…

Washu: What did you do Ryoko!

Ryoko: (Fidgeting and blushing) I… I would… sing to him. It seemed to calm him down.

Tenchi: That was you? ... I… heard someone singing softly and it helped some nights. I kept thinking about your cave when I heard it.

Ryoko: (Looks into Tenchi's eyes and strokes his hair) Your mother used to sing that to you when you were a child. When you would pass by the cave with her, she would be singing it. It helped me…as… I guess… it helped you.

Tenchi: Ryoko… thank you... for watching over me.

Ryoko: (Tears welling in her eyes, she smiles at his words)

Tenchi reaches up and gently strokes Ryoko's cheek. Then to everyone's amazement, Tenchi pulls Ryoko closer to him and kisses her, not on the forehead or on the cheek as he would Tenyo, but on the lips. Slowly Ryoko wraps her arms around Tenchi's neck. Washu, Sasami, and Tsunami smiled on as Ayeka looked on with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 03

Thanks for still reading. Any and all feedback welcome. Hope you enjoy this next one.

Where were we. Oh yes, Tenchi finally kissed Ryoko. How many of you knew it was coming? What will happen next?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for original characters.

* * *

Ayeka: (Demon Woman touching my Tenchi! I should kill her! How dare she! I wanted Tenchi to kiss me! Wait, is Ryoko crying?)

As Tenchi and Ryoko pull away from their kiss, Ayeka notices Ryoko has tears in her eyes.

Ayeka: (I hate her! That should be me! And yet, she's so happy. I doubt Ryoko has ever felt this loved before in her life. At least I had my parents and my brother Yosho. Even Sasami loves me, but Ryoko has always been alone.)

Tenchi looks at everyone standing near him and blushes a little. He then looks at Ayeka who quickly looks down ashamed.

Ayeka: (Don't look at me my sweet Tenchi. I'm sorry for my feelings of anger. I didn't know, I didn't know you were having trouble sleeping. I didn't know how much Ryoko was helping you. And I didn't know how much you really meant to her.)

Tenchi: Ayeka… are you mad at me?

Ayeka: (Her head snapped up) Oh no Lord Tenchi.

Ayeka then caught Tenchi's gaze. He was not ashamed of what he did and yet, he looked worried, possibly about her, and she felt worse for it. Tenchi reaches out towards Ayeka. Ayeka slowly takes it and he pulls her closer to the bed.

Tenchi: I need to tell you both (looking between Ayeka and Ryoko) something very important to me.

Ryoko: What is it my Tenchi?

Ayeka: Go ahead Lord Tenchi.

Tenchi: Ayeka, you have been someone whom I have long admired and cared for. For a long time though, I didn't know how to show it. Only recently have I actually realized how deeply I felt. I… I don't think my life would be complete without you in it, but not as a spectator or a friend. I love you.

Ayeka: (Gasps, tears flood her eyes)

Tenchi: It has taken me some time to acknowledge it and I guess even longer to act on it. I'm sorry, for hurting you and putting you through that.

Tenchi then did something that he had only done once before. He reached up to her cheek, brushed away a tear that had fallen and pulled the princess into a loving kiss.

Ryoko: (That was everything I could have ever hoped for. He loves me. (Smiles) There is no way to kiss someone like that and not love them. The weird thing is I'm not mad at Tenchi for kissing Ayeka. Shouldn't I be upset? Shouldn't I beat her to a pulp for kissing him? I should, but I just don't care. He loves me!)

When Tenchi pulled away from Ayeka, she had stars in her eyes. Tenchi chuckled lightly as he turned to his space pirate that was looking at him with love.

Tenchi: (Smiling, he reaches up and holds her face in his hand again) I guess I have already made my feelings for you known. Since the day we met at my school, I have felt something for you. At first I… I didn't think it good, but the more I got to know you the more I fell. (Sigh) When you were kidnapped I had to bring you back, not just because I had to, but because I wanted to. When you were taken from me again, I was ashamed of myself for not realizing you were in trouble. But in both cases, I got to hold you in my arms if only for a short time and…and it was as if I belonged. I have wanted to hold you again like that many times, to tell you how I felt. (Shaking his head sadly, Tenchi then looks at Ayeka. He grabs both their hands in his.) But I was scared to act. I was scared that if I came forward about my feelings that Ayeka might be hurt or try to hurt you, and then when I realized that I cared for you both I was scared even more. Choosing one would mean losing the other…and… I just… (Tears begin falling from his eyes) I never want to loose either of you. I love you Ryoko. To me you have never been the demon or killer that others have tried to make you out to be. You were wild, playful and energetic, though I came to understand that you have never been given a chance to just live or even know how to live with others.

Ayeka suddenly looked down again. Shame and sorrow filled her as she realized that she had been the one that had tried to point out every one of Ryoko's faults. Ayeka tries to pull her hand back, but Tenchi held it tightly. Ayeka then began to cry as Tenchi talked to Ryoko. Ryoko had noticed Ayeka trying to pull away and knew why. She too felt guilty for making things difficult on Tenchi.

Tenchi: I want you two to understand. I love you both, and I can't lose either one of you. This contest that you two think you're in, it's over. (Gives a weak smile) The only contest or challenge I have is for you both.

At this, the girls stopped trying to pull away.

Tenchi: I will no longer push either one of you away, but that also means that I don't want you to fight or argue over me. Can you two get along, and live together, for me?

Ryoko and Ayeka swallowed heavily, and then looked at each other. Already this week they had not fought once and have even split up time with Tenchi without fighting. A friendship was growing between them. But Tenchi was asking them to be around each other more.

Ryoko: (Looking back at Tenchi) You… you said we can't fight over you…but what if we disagree about other things? (She smiles at Tenchi)

Tenchi: (Grins) I don't guess saying that I want all fights to end will be possible, at least not yet.

That comment made Ryoko chuckle while Ayeka gasped.

Tenchi: As I said, you two will no longer be fighting over me. As for other things, I would like you to work them out… peacefully.

Ryoko: Damn.

This time Ayeka laughed, as Ryoko looked a little disappointed that she no longer had someone to fight.

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi… (she purrs sweetly) since you know that I've been helping you sleep at night do I have your permission to join you?

Tenchi gulps at this proposal.

Ayeka: Miss Ryoko! That is highly inappropriate!

Ryoko: Oh you can join us too… (she says just as sweetly)

Ayeka: (Laughing) I must be crazy for thinking this but you are saying that a Princess and a pirate will be sharing the same bed!

Washu, Sasami, and Tsunami laughed as well.

Ryoko: Well you can sleep on the floor while we take the bed.

Tenchi: (Shrugs) She won't have to take the floor.

At this all laughter stopped. Ryoko's eyes became large and Ayeka looked a bit confused.

Tenchi: I guess it will only be a matter of time anyway, but… I would not force either of you out of my… (gulping) bed.

Ryoko: Really!

Tenchi: (Nods yes) Though I would ask you to wear something, I'm not ready for… Um, you know… yet.

Ryoko: (Looking disheartened) Damn.

Ayeka: You mean, that we can join you… and you would not force us out?

Tenchi: Yes. (In a whisper) Can you two not only share my love but me?

Both nodded yes when Washu suddenly spoke up.

Washu: Ya know Tenchi, you might want to talk to your dad about that…something tells me that your little bed will need to be made bigger.

Ryoko: Ah come on mom!

At Ryoko calling her mom, Washu began to tear up. Seeing this Tsunami touched her shoulder.

Washu: I… I didn't say you couldn't… you will just need to talk to him. Though I doubt he will say anything against it. He's been trying to get Tenchi to to do this for a long time.

Ryoko suddenly disappeared and reappeared with her arms around Washu.

Ryoko: Thanks mom. Now, about that bigger bed…

At this everyone around her laughed.

Tsunami: Tenchi, (everyone turns to Tsunami) the dreams may well get worse before they get better. It may be advisable to have both Ayeka and Ryoko with you in case they do get worse. However, in doing this you are pledging your life to them both. Are you sure about this?

Tenchi: Huh? What do you mean?

Tsunami: Ayeka is a princess and is not allowed to be in the same bed as someone that is not her intended. By inviting her to join you, you are thereby pledging yourself to her.

Tenchi gulps and looks at Ayeka who looks away nervously.

Tenchi: So you are saying that I would be engaged to Ayeka?

Tsunami: Yes, but it comes with great responsibility. Will you return to Jurai to claim the throne? With Ayeka as your bride and your birthright, it is your responsibility.

Tenchi: (His body slumps as does Ryoko's) My right, my responsibility, but will they accept an Earthling as Emperor or would they accept Ryoko as a Queen?

Everyone gasped including Ryoko. Tenchi looks at Ayeka and then Ryoko.

Tenchi: I can't lose either of you. If I am pledging myself to one, then I will do the same to the other.

Sasami: So you intend on going to Jurai?

Tenchi: I will have to talk to both of them about it.

Ryoko suddenly had tears forming in her eyes though she did not start crying.

Washu: Ya know Tenchi, this is what I wanted to talk to you about as well. Since you're talking about marrying them both, that sort of thing is not allowed on Earth. If you stay here, you will still have to choose one. But Jurai is not the only planet to allow multiple marriages!

Ayeka: But… but what about Jurai?

Tsunami: That I can take care of (Grinning)

Tenchi: What do you mean?

Tsunami: Oh nothing. Sasami you must make something special to celebrate their engagement.

Sasami: (Jumping up and heading for the door) Ok. (Giggles) Tenchi's getting married!

Washu: Why did you tell her she had to cook?

Tsunami: You know how much Sasami likes cooking for everyone. And since Tenchi has started cooking most of the meals lately, Sasami's been looking for an excuse to cook something special anyway. (Seeing Tenchi's face) No need to worry Tenchi, Noike and Rea will be helping her.

Tsunami leaves the room.

Washu: Well, I guess I better get started. I'll need to make your room a little bigger if we're going to put a bigger bed in it Tenchi. (Cackling as she walks away)

Ayeka: You know Ryoko, I'm beginning to agree with you. Washu really is crazy.

Ryoko: That's what I keep trying to tell everyone!

Tenchi: Yeah but I guess I'll have to get used to calling her Mom instead of Little Washu. (Ryoko's head snapped in Tenchi's direction) That is if um…you still um… want me.

Ayeka: Oh Tenchi…

Ryoko: Huh?

Tenchi: Ayeka… Ryoko… will… will you… marry me?

Ayeka: (Bursts into tears) Of course I will Tenchi! (Throws herself on Tenchi hugs him)

Ryoko: Ha! You couldn't get rid of me if you tried! (Throws herself on Tenchi and Ayeka hugging them both). The three get up and head for the door to leave hand in hand. Ryoko on Tenchi's left and Ayeka on his right.

Ryoko: Hey Tenchi, since we're getting married… does this mean you'll have sex with both of us?

Tenchi: I uh… well you see… um…

Ayeka: Miss Ryoko! What a question!

Ryoko: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is gonna be great!

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka leave the lab.

Washu: So, Tenchi's finally made his choice, and a wise one at that. But where does that leave me, Little Washu?

?: Sister! Something is wrong!

Washu: Tokimi?

Tokimi: Someone is destroying planets faster than I can rebuild them.

Washu: Are the attacks random?

Tokimi: No, the planets are ones that contain fragments of the item.

Washu: Then someone's after us!

Tokimi: Yes.

Washu: Do they have all the pieces yet?

Tokimi: No. There is one left, on Earth.

Washu: So they'll be here soon.

Tokimi: Yes sister. It would be wise to get the Masaki family together to combat this menace.

Washu: No! They're not ready yet. I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone discovered it. But I was hoping Tenchi would be further, all we can do is wait and then make the next move.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka entered the house to find a typical setting in the Masaki house. Sasami, Noike, Rhea, Tenyo, and Ryo-Ohki were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Noboyuki and Katsuhito were in the family room sipping tea, and Mihoshi was sitting on the couch fast asleep with her cartoons on.

Tenchi: Can everyone come in here, I have an announcement to make!

Noike, Sasami, Tenyo, Rhea, and Ryo-Ohki come out of the kitchen into the family room. Noboyuki and Katsuhito looked up from their seats at the table, and Washu appeared next to Sasami from her lab.

Tenchi: That looks like everybody.

Ryoko: Hang on a sec.

Ryoko teleports from beside Tenchi to behind the couch and slaps Mihoshi in the back of the head.

Mihoshi: What? Is it time to eat?

Noike: Mihoshi!

Ryoko teleports back to Tenchi's side.

Ryoko: Ok. Now everyone's here.

Ayeka: (Giggles)

Noboyuki: What's all the fuss about Tenchi?

Sasami: I don't mean to be rude but is this gonna take long? Cause dinner's almost done.

Tenchi: It won't take long Sasami. Everyone, I asked Ryoko and Ayeka to marry me.

Ryoko and Ayeka: (Hugging Tenchi) And we said yes.

Noboyuki is the first one to break the silence. He gets up from his seat tripping over himself to get to his son.

Noboyuki: (Slapping Tenchi on the back) That a boy Tenchi! I used to be worried that you had never had a date but here you are marrying two beautiful ladies.

Mihoshi: Congratulations guys.

Noike: Congrats. Guess I don't need to pretend to be Tenchi's fiancé anymore.

Sasami: Tenchi's gonna be my big brother?

Ayeka: Yes, that's right Sasami.

Ryoko: Hey… don't forget about me Sasami.

Sasami: That's right, you'll be my big sister huh Ryoko?

Ryoko: You betcha kid. Anything you need that Ayeka won't get you, come see me. I'll be your "cool" sister.

Ayeka: Sasami, I forbid you to spend any time with Ryoko.

Ryoko: Ha ha ha ha ha ha (leaning down and whispering) we'll talk Sasami.

Sasami: (Giggles) Ok Ryoko. I'm gonna go finish dinner.

All of a sudden, Tenchi notices behind everyone else Tenyo is crying.

Tenchi: Sister? What's the matter?

Tenyo: (Tears running) Oh Tenchi, we've spent so little time together and all ready I'm going to be giving you away. Come here you handsome boy!

Tenchi and Tenyo embrace, Tenyo sobbing on Tenchi's shoulder.

Tenyo: I'm sorry Tenchi. I really am happy for you. Even if I don't look it.

Katsuhito: (Clearing his throat)

Tenchi and Tenyo let go.

Tenchi: Oh Grandpa, guess I'm not just a boy anymore huh?

Katsuhito: So Tenchi, you think you're ready to take on a family? Can you protect these women on your own?

Tenchi: Well since the battle with Z, my powers have increased tenfold so I feel pretty confident.

Katsuhito: Silly boy! Power is no match for experience! Meet me at the shrine tomorrow morning. We'll see how good you are. If you win you'll have my blessing, if not, well I wouldn't start celebrating yet.

With that, Katsuhito walks out the front door slamming it behind him.

Noboyuki: Don't worry about him Tenchi, he threatened me when I proposed to your mom.

Tenchi: He did? How'd you beat him?

Noboyuki: Well I didn't, but when he saw I was good with money, he supposed Kiyone could protect us. (Noboyuki begins laughing).

Sasami: Dinner's ready!

Ryoko: You go on Tenchi, I'm gonna do some thinking.

And with that Ryoko phased through the roof.

Tenchi: What was that about.

Ayeka: I don't know, but she'll tell us soon enough. Come on, let's go celebrate.

Tenchi and Ayeka walk into the dining room where everyone else is already seated. Noboyuki is at his usual place at the far end of the table. On his left is Rhea followed by Tenyo, Sasami and Noike the latter two were placing the last dishes on the table (their own). Next to Noike was Mihoshi. At the other end of the table was an empty chair belonging to Katsuhito. Next was Washu, then Ryo-Ohki, followed by three empty chairs saved for the newly engaged three. Desiring to sit next to both of his fiancés, Tenchi took the middle seat. Ayeka, having absolutely no wish to be close to Washu, chose the lesser of two evils and sat next to Noboyuki.

Sasami: Where's Ryoko?

Tenchi: I'm not sure, she told Ayeka and me to go ahead and that she would be along shortly.

Noboyuki holding his glass in his hand mouth open as if he had something to say, slumped back down in his chair.

Tenchi: Where's Grandpa?

Washu: Lord Katsuhito said something about some work he had to do before tomorrow.

Tenchi: (Sighs, looking down)

Ayeka: What's the matter Tenchi? You're not afraid of Yosho are you?

Tenchi: Well, yeah, I am actually. (Tenchi gazes at the ceiling lost in thought). Even as much as my powers have increased, I've never beaten Grandpa before.

Ayeka: (Frowns remembers the first time she saw Tenchi practicing with her brother Yosho) You can do it Lord Tenchi, just have faith in yourself.

Tenchi: (Sighs) Yeah…

Mihoshi: (Reaching for some noodles) Well let's eat!

Noike slaps Mihoshi's hand before she gets to the bowl.

Noike: Wait until everyone's here Mihoshi!

Sasami: I wish Ryoko would hurry up, everything's getting cold.

Washu: Ryoko can fend for herself. Let's dig in.

Everyone starts filling their plates and begin to eat. Meanwhile, Ryoko is sitting up on the roof looking at the stars and pondering the recent events.

Ryoko: (Oh Tenchi, how I've longed for this day. You finally asked.) A smile grows across her face. (You finally asked, a little unorthodox perhaps.) Her smile fades. (And you also asked Ayeka. But,) Her smile returns. (I'm still very happy.)

Ryoko gazes at the stars for a minute savoring her happiness.

Ryoko: (Tenchi, you've helped me so much. You set me free from that awful prison, rescued me from Kagato, came after me when Dr. Clay kidnapped me. Even when I tried to save you from Z, you stepped in front of his blade and saved me. Now it's my turn to help you Tenchi, you're happiness is threatened by this duel. Even though you have the power Tenchi, you don't know how to use it.)

Ryoko pauses, remembering all the disasters Tenchi thwarted from the battle with Kagato up to deflecting the blast from the Chobi Maru.

Ryoko: (It's all been instinct, never a calculated attack. I need to teach you to harness that power. I need to teach you strategy, but how? It took me a lifetime to master what I know. If only we could slow down time.)

Ryoko pauses thinking about what she just said.

Ryoko: (Slow down time,)

A look of realization crosses her face and she exclaims.

Ryoko: That's it! Washu!

Ryoko phases through the roof in search of Washu. Ryoko floats down into the living room and sees everyone gathered in the kitchen. Then she sees Washu.

Ryoko: (There you are!)

Ryoko floats quickly into the dining room. Seeing his opportunity with all three in the room at the same time, Noboyuki stands up glass in hand.

Noboyuki: Congratulations to the happy three!

Everyone else raises their glasses and shouts. Ryoko freezes in surprise and blushes. She glides to Tenchi's right side and places her hand lovingly on his shoulder as she leans toward Washu.

Ryoko: (Whispering) Washu, can … I need to talk to you.

Washu: Oh no little Ryoko, you must call me Mom first! (Giving Ryoko big puppy eyes)

Ryoko: Okay, Mom, can we go talk in your lab?

Washu: Oh I guess, if it won't take too long. This party's for you ya know.

Ryoko: I know. Tenchi dear, I'll be right back. (Bending down and kissing Tenchi on his right cheek)

Tenchi: Okay, just don't be too long Ryoko.

With that Ryoko and Washu left for the lab.

Noboyuki: So Tenchi, have you set a date yet?

Tenchi: (A surprised look strikes his face) Ha ha ha (Tenchi places his right arm behind his head chuckling) You know dad, I thought so hard about how I was gonna choose I didn't even think about when we would do it. I guess some time after graduation. That seems fitting.

Ayeka: Tenchi, let's have it on Jurai.

Tenchi: Well, I'd rather have it on Earth. Besides, do you think they'll let Ryoko back on Jurai?

Ayeka: Well, her warrant ran out and mother disposed of the bill so I guess they would.

Tenchi: Let's worry about me beating Grandpa first. There's no reason to celebrate if I can't beat him.

Ayeka: (Puts her hand in Tenchi's) We'll think of something. Don't worry.

Meanwhile in Washu's Lab.

Washu: Yes I could, it's genius Ryoko. I knew you had a good head on your shoulders, even if you refuse to use it. So what will you need?

Ryoko: Well it'd be great if you could make it just like the house. The shrine, Tenchi's training ground, everything.

Washu: (Typing things into her computer) I can have it ready in about a half hour. How long do you need?

Ryoko: I think a year should do it.

Washu: Okay, we've got about nine hours until sunrise so, I'll set it so one hour equals forty-three days. That'll give you your year.

Ryoko: I'll take it.

Washu: How are you gonna convince him?

Ryoko: With Ayeka's help.


	4. Chapter 04

This is a really short chapter I know but I couldn't get this out of my head last night and thought I would upload it this morning. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except original characters.

* * *

Ryoko teleports out of the lab and reappears in the empty chair next to Tenchi.

Ryoko: (Leans in and presses against Tenchi) Miss me?

Tenchi: Always, why don't you eat something Ryoko?

Ryoko: Good idea.

Ryoko begins filling her plate and starts engorging herself.

Ryoko: (Between mouthfuls) Ayeka … when I'm done … I need to … talk to you … about something.

Two minutes later.

Ryoko: Ahhhhh, that was good. Okay, let's go in the front room.

Tenchi: (Raises a finger to ask a question) Um …

Ryoko: Don't worry, we'll be back soon.

Ryoko and Ayeka leave the dining room and head out to the front room.

Ryoko: How's he doing?

Ayeka: Well to say he's nervous about the duel with brother would be an understatement.

Ryoko: Yeah, that's what I figured. I've got a plan though. Washu has this machine that can slow down time. It will give us a year to train Tenchi.

Ayeka: We don't have a year, we only have until tomorrow Ryoko!

Ryoko: It will only take until tomorrow.

Ayeka: I knew it, you really are a crazy, devil woman.

Ryoko: Look, do you want Yosho to send you home?

Ayeka: Well no, of course not.

Ryoko: If you love Tenchi and you've ever trusted me you have to trust me now.

Ayeka: All … all right, I'll help.

Ryoko: Good.

Washu opens the door from her lab and sticks her head out.

Washu: I'm done ladies.

Ryoko: Okay, let's go get Tenchi.

Washu disappears back into her lab while Ryoko and Ayeka go into the dining room to get Tenchi.

Ryoko: Ohhhhhhhh Tenchi.

Tenchi: Uh-oh. Yes.

Ryoko: (Wraps her arms around Tenchi and brings her face close to his) Say goodnight Tenchi. We have some things to do before tomorrow.

Tenchi: Oh that uh … (Frantically he looks around the table to get someone to help him escape the physical part of courting, which he had been hoping to put off a little longer. He meets his gaze with Tenyo who just nods. A little relieved since Tenyo hadn't steered him wrong yet, Tenchi gets up). Goodnight everybody.

Everyone: Goodnight.

Tenyo: Take care of him girls.

Ayeka: We will, come on Tenchi.

Tenchi expects them to go upstairs, but instead they stop at Washu's door.

Tenchi: Are we saying goodnight to Washu too?

Ryoko: Not exactly.

Ryoko opens the door and goes in dragging Tenchi behind her.

Tenchi: Wait, no, Ryoko!

Ayeka: Trust us Tenchi.

Tenchi stops fighting and sighs.

Tenchi: Okayyy.

The door closes behind them. Washu meets them in the lab.

Washu: Hello Tenchi! (Laughs evilly)

Tenchi: (Starts fidgeting) Hello little Washu.

Washu: Nope, it's Mom now, that goes for all of you.

Ryoko and Ayeka fidget nervously.

Tenchi: All right Mom, what's going on?

Washu: (Tears well up in her eyes) Oh Tenchi you called me … Mom! Step right this way my new children.

Washu leads them to a new part of the lab.

Washu: Well here it is.

Tenchi: What is it Mom?

Ryoko: Well Tenchi, I'm gonna train you how to better use your powers before your duel tomorrow, but I need more time so Mom built this device that will slow down time so we can get a year's training by tomorrow.

Washu: I call it, the Time Saver.

Tenchi: I don't know.

Ayeka: Please Tenchi, Ryoko and I are so happy with this new life we're starting and we don't want to lose it.

Tenchi: Well all right. (Sighs) Let's go.

Ryoko: All right! You first Ayeka.

Ayeka: Come on Lord Tenchi.

Ayeka grabs Tenchi's hand and they walk into the Time Saver.

Ryoko: Don't let Mihoshi anywhere near this thing.

Washu: I'll try to keep her away, but you know Bubblehead.

Ryoko: Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

Ryoko starts to enter the chamber.

Washu: Ryoko …

Ryoko: Yeah?

Washu: Be careful, and take care of them.

Ryoko: I will.

With that, Ryoko shut the door behind her. Washu set the machine and sat on her chair.

Washu: Nothing to do now but wait.


	5. Chapter 05

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko have entered Washu's timesaver. Will Tenchi be able to beat Yosho? Will Washu's machine work properly? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except originals.

* * *

The next thing Tenchi saw was the front room of his own house. Turning around he saw the all too familiar door under the stairs that led to Washu's lab. He turned back around and looked at Ayeka with a great deal of confusion.

Tenchi: Um … Ayeka, did you guys play a trick on me, cause we're back in the house?

Ayeka: (Smiles) No, we're in the Time Saver. No one is here but you and me.

Ryoko: Don't forget about me.

Ryoko closes the door behind her after emerging into the chamber.

Ryoko: Now Tenchi, even though this place is just like home, don't fall into your old routine. We've got to do as much training as we can.

Tenchi: (Gulped) Uh … okay.

Ryoko: Let's go outside and get started.

Ryoko opens the front door and leads the group outside. Tenchi followed with Ayeka behind. They walked until they got to Tenchi's training grounds.

Tenchi: (Sighs) Great, more of Grandpa's training.

Ryoko: Nope. Tenchi, do you have the sword?

Tenchi: Yeah. It's right here. (Tenchi pulls the sword out of his jacket)

Ryoko: Good! Defend yourself!

Ryoko rushes Tenchi creating her blade and bringing it down upon him. Tenchi dodges to the right and puts his own blade, the Master Key, up to Ryoko's throat.

Tenchi: Wow, I can't believe I did that.

Ryoko: (Smiles) That was pretty good Tenchi, much better than the first day we met.

Tenchi: Yeah, I guess I really have gotten more powerful huh.

Ryoko: (Makes her blade disappear) Yep, but you're still only fighting on instinct.

Tenchi: I wonder if it's enough to beat Grandpa. (Tenchi disengages the Master Key)

Ayeka: Tenchi, Yosho is a veteran of many battles. While I am impressed with your abilities, his cunning will outmatch your skill.

Ryoko: Exactly! And that's what we're here for Tenchi. Your skills are far greater than your grandfather's. He knows this, but he also knows that you have no battle strategy. You don't know how to size up your opponent and attack their weaknesses, or how to consciously link your attacks together. For that, there's no better teacher than yours truly. So Tenchi, (Ryoko ignites her blade again) for starters lets work on your combos. I'll attack slowly and you defend, but I want you to commit to memory these combos I show you. When you get a little more experienced you'll be able to link them together.

Tenchi: Okay. (ignites the Master Key)

Ryoko: The first one is over, right side, over (Ryoko performs the combo as she speaks) The next is right side, left side, right side. The last one is over, over, right side. Now you try.

Tenchi: Okay. (Tenchi performs each combo as Ryoko did)

Ryoko: Good. That about sums up the basic attacks. Defense is mostly instinctive and yours are good. It just takes practice to perfect all the ways you can defend. So through our training you'll develop your own kind of defense. Now to strategy. If your opponent attacks you mostly from a distance with energy like Ayeka, you'll want to get in close because it's likely that they're not as good at close combat.

Ayeka: (Blushes at Ryoko's reference to her weakness) Please, I could easily beat you.

Ryoko: (Chuckles) No disrespect princess but you can't. Don't get me wrong, you have some mean energy attacks that are even better than mine, but you're no match for me when I get in close. Now Tenchi, just the opposite applies if your opponent rushes in. Get some distance and knock them senseless with energy attacks. Now some fighters develop their strength most. While they may be able to beat you with one blow, their no match against someone with any kind of speed.

Tenchi: So if I develop my speed, no one will be able to touch me.

Ryoko: That's true Tenchi, but if you hit them and it only feels like a tickle you've accomplished nothing.

Tenchi: So what should I focus on?

Ryoko: The best fighters are fast and powerful. Okay Tenchi, I'm coming at you again. This time try to observe my moves, find my weaknesses and then exploit them.

Tenchi: Okay Ryoko, I'm ready.

Ryoko: Haaahhhh!

Ryoko charges at Tenchi and then teleports behind him. Tenchi just barely ducks under Ryoko's swing and rolls out of her reach. She charges him again this time aggressively attacking Tenchi with her combos. Tenchi has trouble at first, barely blocking Ryoko's attacks. Then all of a sudden he smiles and winks at Ryoko. Ryoko brings her blade down hard on Tenchi who dodges to the left and sweeps Ryoko's feet out from under her. He then quickly points his blade at her throat.

Ryoko: Good Tenchi, very good. (Ryoko dissolves her sword) That's enough for today.

The blade of the Master Key disappears and Tenchi places the hilt back in his coat. He then extends his hand down to Ryoko to help her up. A little surprised, she smiles at him before she grabs his hand.

Ryoko: I've got you now (she pulls him down to her)

Tenchi: Whoa! (Tenchi crashes on top of Ryoko)

Ryoko then rolls on top of Tenchi, sitting on his stomach and pinning down his wrists with her hands. All the while the two are laughing. Ryoko leans down and kisses Tenchi on the mouth.

Ryoko: (Rising up a little after her kiss) Mmmm that was tasty.

Ayeka: Ah-hem.

Ryoko: What's the matter princess, jealous?

Ayeka: Of course I am!

Ryoko: We'll have plenty to do this evening..

Tenchi: Now wait right there! (Tenchi grabs Ryoko's wrist and flips her over his head onto her back. He then back flips landing on Ryoko pinning her down the same way she'd done to him)

Ryoko: Oh Tenchiiii. I'm sorry, did you want to be on top?

Tenchi: Ryoko, I don't mind your teasing but listen to me. We'll have sex when I'm ready okay?

Ryoko: Okay. Are you ready now?

Tenchi: (Smiles and shakes his head) Not yet, but soon.

Ayeka feeling left out, puts her head down and starts to walk away.

Tenchi: I feel the same way about you Ayeka.

With that statement, Ayeka stops and raises her head.

Tenchi: Remember, the three of us do everything together. No separate relationships, one happy marriage.

Tenchi gets up off Ryoko and pulls her to her feet. They walk hand in hand to Ayeka. Then Tenchi puts his free arm around Ayeka.

Tenchi: Now let's go get something to eat. I'll cook.

With that the three walked arm in arm back to the house. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka all sit quietly at the the table. Tenchi always likes perfect quiet while he's cooking.

Tenchi: (Reaches out and uncovers the plate) Let's eat.

The three fill their plates and begin eating. The group pretty much ate their dinner in silence. There was none of the bickering that Tenchi had become so accustomed to. He was actually enjoying the silence until he realized what came after dinner, bed. Tenchi had been dodging Ryoko's attempts to get him in bed for what seemed like forever and though he was beginning to open up to the idea of spending the night with his fiancés, to say he was nervous was an understatement. He never even noticed his fidgeting until the girls pointed it out.

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi, are you all right?

Tenchi: Me? Ah, yeah, fine.

Ryoko: Nervous Tenchi?

Tenchi: (Blushing) Nervous? Me? What about?

Ryoko: (Grinning slyly) The evening activities (Rubbing her finger on Tenchi's arm)

Ayeka: Ryoko! Stop that! Lord Tenchi said he'd tell us when he's ready.

Ryoko: Well, how bout it Tenchi? You ready? (Batting her eyes)

Tenchi: Uhhhh … I … um.

Ryoko: Come on Tenchi. I promise it'll be worth your while.

Tenchi: (Sighs) Truth be told Ryoko, I am nervous.

Ryoko: Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.

Tenchi: I'm sorry Ryoko. I'm just not ready yet.

Ryoko lowers her head feeling defeated.

Tenchi: I'll compromise though, I'll let the two of you sleep in my bed.

Ryoko: All right, that's a good start.

Ayeka: Are you sure Lord Tenchi? If you're not ready …

Tenchi: No, I'm ready for this. Besides, we'll have to do it sometime. At least this way I can ease myself into it.

Ryoko: Well let's go to bed then. We've got an early start tomorrow.

Tenchi: (Getting up from the table) All right.

Ayeka: Go on Lord Tenchi, Ryoko and I will wash the dishes and be up in a minute.

Ryoko opened her mouth to speak but Ayeka cut her off.

Ayeka: No buts Ryoko. Lord Tenchi cooked, the least we can do is clean up.

Ryoko: (Muttering under her breath) All right, all right.

Tenchi: Okay, see ya soon.

Tenchi leaves the front room to go upstairs while Ayeka and Ryoko take the dishes to the kitchen.

Ryoko: There's not that many dishes Ayeka, you can handle them right? (Sets down the plates she grabbed next to the sink)

Ayeka: (Setting the other dishes down next to Ryoko's pile) Stop right there Ryoko!

Ryoko: But Ayeka …

Ayeka: Please just listen.

Ryoko: (Crossing her arms) Oh all right.

Ayeka: I'm about to be more honest with you than I've ever been before. I love Tenchi with all my being …

Ryoko: So do I!

Ayeka: Please let me finish.

Ryoko uncrosses her arms and slumps her shoulders.

Ayeka: I know you love him, maybe even more than I do, that's not the point. (Begins washing the first dish) Lord Tenchi said he wants us to get along, and for him I'm willing to make a try at this. But you have to meet me in the middle. (She rinses off the first dish and holds it out towards Ryoko)

Ryoko hesitates for a minute, then grabs the dish from Ayeka and begins to dry it.

Ayeka: Thank you Ryoko.

Ryoko: (Places the dish in the cabinet) Okay so what exactly are we talking about?

Ayeka: Well for starters, I need your help with the chores around the house.

Ryoko: All right, all right but life's not all about chores ya know.

Ayeka: Deal.

Ryoko: What do you mean "deal"?

Ayeka: Think about it, Lord Tenchi said that he loved your free spirit and my discipline. If we learn from each other there's no way he could love one more than the other. I've never told anyone this before Ryoko, but I've always admired that spirit of yours. (Handing the last dish to Ryoko)

Ryoko: Yeah?

Ayeka: Yes, so do you think we can do this?

Ryoko: I don't know, we'll have to see. (Placing the last dish in the cabinet and then smiling at Ayeka)

Ayeka: Good enough.

Ryoko: Let's go get Tenchi!

The girls turn off the lights and go upstairs. Ryoko reaches out to open Tenchi's door and stops.

Ayeka: What's the matter Ryoko?

Ryoko: Do you think Washu rigged his door like she did that one night?

Ayeka: (Remembering the night she and Ryoko took a late night swim for not knocking) Better knock just in case.

Ryoko knocks.

Tenchi: Come on in.

Ryoko opens the door and enters followed by Ayeka. They see Tenchi sitting up in bed, leaning against his headboard.

Tenchi: (Yawns) I thought you two would never get here, everything okay?

Ayeka: Fine Lord Tenchi, we were just having a talk that's all.

Tenchi: Ryoko?

Ryoko: Never better Tenchi my dear.

Tenchi: Well I guess you guys should get ready for bed. I know I'm beat.

Ayeka: Oh no.

Tenchi: What's the matter?

Ayeka: I didn't bring anything else. I have nothing to wear.

Tenchi: Check your room, my drawers were full of clothes.

Ayeka: Okay, be back soon.

Ayeka leaves to go get her clothes.

Ryoko: Glad I sleep naked. (Throws off her clothes)

Tenchi: Ahh! (Nose starts to bleed)

Ryoko: Oh, I'm sorry Tenchi. (Leaves his room in a rush and comes back with a tissue) Here. (Climbs on the bed and kneels down next to Tenchi)

Tenchi: (Reaches out for the tissue) Oh man, thanks Ryoko I'll get it.

Ryoko: No, let me do it. (Dabs Tenchi's nose, then applies pressure to it) You know Tenchi, we've got to get you over these nosebleeds.

Tenchi: I know, please be patient Ryoko. Do you think maybe for now you could sleep in one of my shirts.

Ryoko: (Giggles) Okay Tenchi. Just for you.

Ayeka comes back in the room wearing a nice nightgown and sees Ryoko on Tenchi.

Ayeka: What happened? Is he okay Ryoko?

Ryoko: He's fine, just one of his nosebleeds. (Removes the tissue to see if the bleeding stopped) There, all better. (She leans down and kisses Tenchi's nose) If you don't mind Ayeka, I like the outside so I'll sleep over here. (Ryoko gets up and goes over to Tenchi's drawers grabbing a black t-shirt she liked.

Ayeka: Okay, I guess that puts me on the inside.

Ayeka walks over to the bed and crawls over Tenchi to get on the inside. Tenchi lies on his back holding both arms out. Ryoko lies on her left facing Tenchi. Likewise, Ayeka lies on her right side. Ryoko and Ayeka both lean in and kiss Tenchi on the cheek, then they lay their heads on his chest and snuggle up close to him. Ryoko then magically turns off the light and brings the covers up to their faces.

Ryoko and Ayeka: I love you Tenchi Masaki.

Tenchi: (Hugs both girls tightly around their shoulders) I love you too my princesses.


	6. Chapter 06

Tenchi and the girls have spent their first day inside the Time Saver. Will Ryoko's plan to hold on to their life come through, or will it be a flop. Read on to find out.

All feedback welcome and thank you to those who have given me some already. It means a lot to know others enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed creating it.

Disclaimer: Own nothing except for originals.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent like this. The girls would drill Tenchi all day, he would cook the meals and then they would go to bed. Until one day about eight weeks into training, Ryoko was the first to wake. She looked over at Tenchi and smiled. Then she realized Ayeka was missing. Ryoko sat up in bed and looked around. She saw a pair of legs sticking out of the bathroom. Ryoko got out of bed and went to check the princess.

Ryoko: (Kneeling down next to Ayeka) Princess? (Shaking her) Ayeka.

Ayeka: Uhhhh…

Ryoko: Wake up Ayeka. What's wrong?

Ayeka: Ohhhh… Ryoko? I've been sick all night. I think I've got a cold.

Ryoko: (Placing her hand to Ayeka's forehead) You do feel warm. Come on, let's go take a nice hot bath. We haven't had one of those in a while.

Ayeka: Okay. That sounds nice.

Ryoko: Let me help you on the bed. (Lifts Ayeka up to sit on the corner of the bed) I'll just tell Tenchi where we'll be and we'll go.

Ayeka: Okay.

Ryoko crawls onto the bed and slowly moves on top of Tenchi, straddling his stomach.

Ryoko: Tenchiiii.

Tenchi: (Snores)

Ryoko: (Lightly brushes the back of her hand against Tenchi's face) Tenchi dear.

Tenchi: Huh? What's up Ryoko?

Ryoko: Good morning my sweet Tenchi. Ayeka's not feeling well today so we're going to the onsen to take a bath. No practice today.

Tenchi: Okay, I guess I'll go work in the fields. I hope you feel better Ayeka.

Ryoko: We'll be back soon.

Ryoko leans down and kisses Tenchi on his lips. She begins to dismount and then stops.

Tenchi: What's the matter?

Ryoko: Ha, ha. That's the first time I've kissed you and you didn't start bleeding.

Tenchi: What?

Ryoko: Bye Tenchi.

Ryoko gets off Tenchi, grabs Ayeka, and teleports to the onsen. Tenchi gets out of bed and gets dressed in his usual clothes to work in the field.

Tenchi: Guess I should be grateful for the opportunity to go work in the field. I've missed it so much.

Tenchi leaves his room and heads out to the fields. Several hours pass. While Tenchi busies himself, the girls have a nice relaxing day in the onsen.

Ryoko: (Propped up with her arms against the side of the pool) Feel any better princess?

Ayeka: I do actually. Thank you Miss Ryoko.

Ryoko: Just Ryoko, and don't sweat it. It was a good excuse to have a nice soak. Ahhhhhhhh.

Ayeka: (Shifting her weight in the pool) So, how do you think Tenchi's training is coming?

Ryoko: Honestly, better than I expected. Tenchi's got down all the combos I taught him and he's even starting to make up his own.

Ayeka: So what's next?

Ryoko: The hardest part I'm afraid.

Ayeka: What do you mean?

Ryoko: In order for Tenchi to beat your brother, he's got to be able to summon the power of the Lighthawk Wings at will. He won't be at full power without them.

Ayeka: That's no easy task you've set for him. Even Miss Washu couldn't get

Tenchi to do it.

Ryoko: I know. He's been able to summon their power when he really needed to. Like the battle against Kagato, when you guys were being sucked into that black hole, and when the Chobimaru fired.

Ayeka: What time do you suppose it is?

Ryoko: The sun's sinking pretty fast, must be about dinnertime. Let's go back to the house. You need to go to bed early.

Ayeka: You'll have no argument from me.

The girls left the onsen through the door this time, which Washu had linked directly to the house.

Ryoko: Wait here, I'll go get us some clothes.

Ryoko disappears, leaving the room and returning a few minutes later with some clean clothes. Ryoko handed them to Ayeka who put immediately put them on without realizing what she was doing.

Ayeka: Ryoko, what are these? Where are my clothes?

Ryoko: You don't need to dress so formal all the time princess. Besides your sick, comfort is more important right now than formality.

Ayeka: Well … they are comfortable.

Ayeka was wearing a white tank top with a pair of khaki capris. Ryoko was likewise wearing a tank top that was red and showed her stomach and a pair of blue jeans.

Ryoko: Let's go find Tenchi.

The girls walked downstairs to find the front room empty.

Ryoko: Where could he be?

Ayeka: Perhaps he's still out in the fields.

Ryoko: Maybe, let's go see.

Ryoko and Ayeka cross the front room and open the door outside.

Tenchi: Hiya! Wa! Ha!

What they saw amazed both of them. Ayeka and Ryoko had both seen Tenchi practicing with his grandfather. One of his drills had Tenchi jumping from one stump to another while hitting a stick hanging from a rope with his bokken. But Tenchi had taken this drill to a whole new level. Tenchi had tied a rope to a tree and strung it to another tree. While balancing on the rope Tenchi was hitting a wood chip with his bokken from one tree to the next. He would hit the chip to one tree and before they could blink, Tenchi would be by the other tree hitting it back. Suddenly, Tenchi caught the wood chip.

Tenchi: Hey Ryoko, Ayeka, are you feeling any better?

Ayeka: Yes, much better thank you. Um … Tenchi … what are you doing?

Tenchi: Well I finished out in the fields and you guys weren't back yet so I started doing some training.

Ryoko: That's pretty impressive Tenchi. I've got something new for you to work on.

Tenchi: A new technique? All right, I'm listening.

Tenchi jumps down off the rope he was balancing on and lands in front of Ryoko.

Ryoko: Well not exactly. Tenchi, you need to be able to summon the Lighthawk Wings at will.

Tenchi: (Pulls his right arm behind his head and scratches) Yeah, I've never been able to do that.

Ryoko: I know, don't worry Tenchi, we'll figure it out.

Tenchi: We'll start on it tomorrow. Come on Ayeka, let's go get you some soup.

Ayeka was better by the next day and the next eight months went on without much change. Ryoko and Ayeka would take turns sparring with Tenchi. Then they'd spend the afternoon in the onsen while Tenchi tried to summon the Lighthawk Wings. Things were going well except that Tenchi still couldn't summon the Lighthawk Wings. One day Ayeka and Ryoko were out in the onsen talking.

Ayeka: Do you think he can beat Yosho without the wings?

Ryoko: Maybe, but I'd rather not take any chances, otherwise you and Sasami are going home. He needs to be able to use the Lighthawk Wings. Damn it! (Punches the water) We only have two months left.

Ayeka: Maybe we're going about this all wrong.

Ryoko: What do you mean?

Ayeka: Well, it's just a thought, but …

Ryoko: But what Ayeka?

Ayeka: Well, we've had Tenchi concentrating to try and create the Lighthawk Wings. Maybe we should have him concentrate on creating a disaster that he needs to use the wings.

Ryoko: A disaster hmm …

Ayeka: Yes, well, every time Tenchi was able to summon the Lighthawk Wings there was a crisis that he needed that power for. Like when we were being sucked into that black hole.

Ryoko: That's it! (Running out of the bath to put her clothes on) Get dressed Ayeka! Today Tenchi will learn to create Lighthawk Wings!

Ryoko and Ayeka go out to the fields where they find Tenchi planting.

Ryoko: Tenchi! We've found the answer!

Tenchi: Huh?

Ryoko: We've figured out how you can create Lighthawk Wings. Well, actually it was Ayeka's idea but …

Tenchi: Okay, okay so what do I need to do?

Ryoko: I want you to visualize something Tenchi. Close your eyes.

Tenchi did as Ryoko asked and she placed her hands on either side of his head and focused her power putting Tenchi in a dreamlike state allowing his mind to focus on what Ryoko was saying.

Ryoko: Tenchi, visualize Kagato is back. He's knocked me down and he's torturing Ayeka.

Tenchi: Urgh! (Tenchi starts to shake)

Ryoko: You're in a cage Tenchi, you can't get to us.

Tenchi: Ah! (Clenches his fists)

Ryoko: Try as you might you can't get to us.

Tenchi: No! Don't!

Ryoko: Kagato's got his sword out. He's charging me for the final blow.

Tenchi: Stop It! (Tenchi reaches out and grabs the Lighthawk Sword out of the air) Don't you touch them!

Ayeka: Tenchi!

Tenchi wakes up realizing the weapon he's holding is near Ryoko's throat.

Tenchi: The Lighthawk Sword. I did it.

Ryoko: Any time you need it just think of a reason why you need it and it will appear.

Tenchi: I understand that makes sense. Thank you, both of you.

Ayeka: That was amazing Tenchi. I'm so proud of you.

Ryoko: Not as proud as I am of both of you. Ayeka your idea was great and Tenchi, you've become stronger than I ever imagined you could be.

Tenchi: (Dissolves the Lighthawk Sword) Why don't you two go back to the house and get ready for dinner. I'm almost done out here.

Ayeka: Okay, let's go Ryoko.

Ryoko: Don't be too long Tenchi.

The rest of the evening went on without event. The next morning started early. Tenchi made breakfast for everyone and then they went out to the practice fields.

Ayeka: Do you want to go first Ryoko or should I?

Tenchi: Actually, if you don't mind I'd like to take you both on at the same time. (Taking his jacket off) Here Ayeka, you take the Master Key and I'll use the Lighthawk Sword. (Tenchi tosses Ayeka the Master Key and then creates the Lighthawk Sword. Ayeka ignites the Master Key).

Ryoko: All right Tenchi (Creating her own sword) Here I come!

Ryoko charges Tenchi. He seems to disappear and then appears behind her.

Tenchi: You'll have to do better than that Ryoko.

Ryoko: How did you get so fast Tenchi? You weren't this fast the other day.

Tenchi: Pick up my jacket.

Ryoko: What … (Walks over to where Tenchi's jacket is lying, bends down and picks it up)

Ryoko: Damn, this thing must way fifty pounds.

Ayeka: Weight training.

Ryoko: What training?

Ayeka: Weight training, it's an ancient technique where warriors would wear weighted clothing to help increase their strength and speed.

Tenchi: Let's see what you've got.

Ryoko and Ayeka attacked Tenchi again and again but Tenchi always immediately put them on the defensive.

Ryoko: That's it, I give up (Disapperating her sword) I'm beat. Tenchi there's nothing else I can teach you.

Ayeka: Do you really think he can beat Yosho?

Ryoko: Well he sure did spank us so …

Tenchi: Speaking of spanking, if you liked that how about I spank you again tonight? (Winking)

Ryoko: So, are you …

Tenchi: Yep. Tonight.

Ryoko: Let's go Ayeka!

Ryoko grabs Ayeka's hand and they disappear.

Tenchi: Go and get cleaned up! I'll cook dinner!

Ryoko and Ayeka appear in the onsen.

Ayeka: What was that?

Ryoko: Let's get cleaned up. Tonight's the night.

Ayeka: You mean?

Ryoko: Yep.

Ayeka: Oh.

The girls get cleaned up and then join Tenchi for dinner.

Ryoko: So Tenchi about tonight …

Tenchi: Let's just enjoy our dinner first.

Dinner was eaten fairly quickly. Tenchi went and cleaned up while Ryoko and Ayeka washed the dishes.

Tenchi: Are you two ready?

Ryoko: Let's go!

Ryoko grabs Tenchi and Ayeka and teleports up to Tenchi's bedroom.

Ayeka: Are you sure Tenchi?

Tenchi: Yes, I am.

Ayeka: Oh, Tenchi.

Tenchi grabs both of his fiancés.

Tenchi: Let's do this.

Ryoko: Tenchi, you'll never forget this night.

The years of company together and all the sexual tension exploded that night into a fiery passion which would have consumed normal humans. But these three were anything but normal. The passion lasted for hours as the three kissed and caressed every square inch of each other's bodys. As the dark night sky begins to brighten with the rising of the sun, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka lie in bed breathing hard.

Ryoko: That was every bit what I imagined it would be.

Ayeka: Ah...Lord Tenchi…

Tenchi: Goodnight my princesses.

Ryoko & Ayeka: Goodnight my Tenchi.


	7. Chapter 07

Tenchi and the girls are growing up so quickly. They have consumated their relationship and are aging into young (partially) responsible adults. But Tenchi still has a to win the duel against Yosho if he wants to keep his newly found happiness. But as everyone knows life is never simple. What twists and turns await Tenchi and the gang. Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for originals.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Masaki House all is quiet. Everyone is asleep, Mihoshi passed out at her computer, and Noike asleep in her bed. But Sasami is tossing and turning in her bed. She sees in her dream Tokimi fighting with someone. Sasami doesn't recognize the stranger. He's wearing black pants over the top of a pair of black boots. He's wearing a black overcoat with the collar up. The coat is unbuttoned revealing a blood red undershirt. A black glove covers each hand. Sasami can't see his face very well but she can see that the stranger has black hair. Short on the sides and the back with the top spiked up. His eyes were a crimson red that burned with anger and fierceness. His face looked familiar but Sasami didn't know where from. Judging from the tightness of his skin, Sasami didn't think he could be much older than her sister Ayeka. In his right hand was the object of Tokimi's horror, a sword, with a four pronged, crimson hilt. The blade was blacker than anything Sasami had ever seen before.

?: You won't rule my destiny! False God!

Tokimi: No! Please! You don't know what you're doing. You'll kill millions!

?: I care not for this dimension or any other! I will become the true God that you and your sisters have sought! I can't destroy you without the Gem of Ryujin! But I can kill you in this form!

Sasami: No! Tokimi!

The stranger charges Tokimi and Sasami wakes up.

Sasami: Tokimi! (Breathing heavy) Tsunami, what was that?

Tsunami: What we've feared for ages. We must find Washu.

Sasami: Okay.

A little shaky, Sasami gets out of bed and creeps downstairs to Washu's Lab. Sasami opens the door and goes in.

Sasami: Washu! Where are you Washu! Washuuu! (Starts to sob)

Washu: What is the matter Sasami? (Appearing behind her)

Sasami: Washu, I had a dream.

Washu: Ah, what was it about Sasami?

Sasami: Some man was attacking Tokimi. He said something about becoming a god and the Gem of Ryujin.

Washu: This must be the one Tokimi was talking about. (Telepathically "Tokimi, the time has come hasn't it?")

Washu receives no reply.

Washu: Tsunami, see if you can reach her.

Tsunami: She has only just re-entered this dimension. She's on her way.

Tokimi appears next to Washu.

Tokimi: Sisters! He's coming!

Washu: Who!

Tsunami: The one Sasami saw in her dream.

Tokimi: He's reforged the sword and only lacks the gem. He cornered me on my way here.

Washu: Where is he?

Tokimi: I'm not sure. We did battle in the fourth dimension.

Washu's laptop appears and she begins typing furiously.

Washu: Oh no! There's a dimensional breach just outside of Saturn. He'll be here within the hour! Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka won't be back for another hour and a half! We've got to stall him until they get back!

Sasami: We've got to tell Grandfather!

Washu: Yes, he's our best chance!

Tokimi: Where's the gem?

Washu: In a safe place! Let's go!

Tokimi and Tsunami disappear. Washu and Sasami run out of the lab to mobilize the family.

Back in the Time Saver …

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka spent the next several weeks relaxing. On one particularly beautiful day while laying on the couch watching television, Ryoko tried to get Tenchi to reconsider his decision to rest until the remaining time had expired. Tenchi sat in the middle of the two girls with Ryoko on his right and Ayeka on his left.

Ryoko: Tenchi! Tomorrow's the day we go back! Our whole future is riding on this duel. How do you know Yosho hasn't developed any new techniques?

Tenchi: I'm sure he has Ryoko.

Ryoko: Then how can you be so calm dammit!

Tenchi: (Putting his hands on Ryoko's shoulders) Because I love you and Ayeka and I won't let anything destroy our lives. I promise.

Ryoko: But …

Tenchi: Besides, it'd do no good to have an enormous amount of power and be too tired to use it.

Ayeka: He's got a point Ryoko.

Ryoko realizing there's no way to change Tenchi's mind gives up.

Ryoko: I suppose your right.

Tenchi: Come on, (Grabs Ayeka and Ryoko around the waist and pulls them toward him) let's enjoy our last day alone without the rest of the family.

Ayeka: They won't hardly recognize you Tenchi. Do you want us to cut your hair before we go back?

Tenchi: Nah, leave it. I kind of like it this way.

Tenchi pulled out his ponytail and his hair fell down past his shoulders. Ryoko reached up and combed her fingers through it straightening it slightly.

Ryoko: Me too, it gives me something to grab on to.

Tenchi: Oh you're gonna get it.

Ryoko leaps up from the couch and runs away with Tenchi close behind her.

Back at the Masaki House …

**30 Minutes left until the stranger's arrival**

Washu: (Punching keys on her holo top in the front room) Mihoshi! Did you contact Misaou for back up?

Mihoshi: I knew I would forget something.

Noike: Never mind I'll do it!

Washu: Noike, did you hear anything back from Seto?

Noike: No, I keep trying but I can't get through.

Washu: It may already be too late. I've finished setting the traps (Her holo top disappears) Sasami and I are going to the shrine to get Lord Katsuhito and Tenyo.

Noike: Where's Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko?

Washu: Long story but they won't be here for another hour. We'll have to hold him off until then. Let's go Sasami!

Washu and Sasami leave the house and head up the mountain to the shrine.

Washu: Tokimi should have left the dimension by now so we're on our own Sasami.

Sasami: Couldn't we use her help?

Washu: Yes, but one of us can't be here in case Tenchi doesn't make it in time. The two make it to the top of the steps and dash to the shrine office.

Sasami: Grandpa! Help!

The door slams open and Katsuhito steps out.

Katsuhito: What's the matter?

Washu: Lord Katsuhito, we need you and Tenyo, quickly.

**10 Minutes until arrival.**

Tenyo: (Walks out of the office) What's going on?

Washu: There's no time! A being obsessed with becoming a god is on his way here to kill us all!

Up in the sky explosions begin.

Washu: He's here!

Tenyo: Where's Tenchi? We'll need his help.

Washu: No time to explain but he's gonna be late. Everyone's assembled down at the house.

More explosions and then the outline of a monstrous ship comes into view.

Washu: Let's go!

Washu heads down the hill taking three steps at a time. She's followed closely by Tenyo, then Sasami, with Katsuhito at the end. They reach the front door of the house where Noike and Mihoshi are outside in their uniforms with their pistols drawn.

Noike: Washu! I can't get through to anyone! He's knocked out our communications!

Washu: Damn!

Mihoshi: Look!

Everyone looks up to see a red orb traveling down to Earth from the spaceship. It settles about fifty feet from the group and a figure emerges.

?: Ah, so I see your sister told you I was coming, eh Washu?

Sasami: That's him Washu, the man from my dream.

Katsuhito: (Steps forward and clears his throat) And who might you be stranger?

Suddenly a beam shoots from the strangers hand towards Katsuhito who deflects it with his shield.

?: I see … I mistook you for a simple Earthling. I see now you're anything but. Jurain I dare guess and with that disguise an old one. Ah … it makes sense, you're the long lost crowned prince. I see my brother couldn't destroy you after all.

Washu: What, you're brother? Who are you?

?: Yes, he always was a fool. He was the scientific type, everything had an explanation. The moron actually thought himself to be a god. I knew better you see. While he wasted his time plundering the universe for useless artifacts, I delved into the mysteries of space.

Sasami: Kagato! That's where I've seen your face before. Your brother was Kagato.

Washu: Of course, during his experiments Kagato always talked about "that silly boy and his rubbish."

?: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yes, that sounds just like the arrogant, old fool. But he is dead and I'm alive so who's silly now. During my travels I ran into a young man with a scarred eye.

Washu: Z!

?: Ah, so you know him. Give him my regards, after all it was he that told me of the existence of you and your sisters Washu. Told me he would one day rule the galaxy. I had heard rumors before of an ancient weapon, bathed in the darkness of space that would make even the God's themselves quiver, and now it finally made sense. I found an old acquaintance of yours Washu who was willing to part with anything that would lead to your demise.

Washu: Clay! I'll kill that bastard!

?: No need I've saved you the trouble. You should have seen the way he begged for mercy. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Katsuhito: Well you know us stranger, but I don't think we got your name.

?: If it really matters, Takeshi is the name of your doom.

Noike: I've heard enough! Fire Mihoshi!

Noike and Mihoshi fire until their guns are empty but each shot just glances off their target.

Takeshi: That wasn't very nice! (Raises his right hand and sends out a force that knocks back Noike and Mihoshi)

Washu: What do you want?

Takeshi: I want to become the one that you and your sisters have searched for Washu. I want to become the ultimate being, the god of gods. All I need is the stone. I know it's here, where is it Washu?

Washu: You can't have it! (Charges Takeshi igniting her sword)

Washu's overhand swing is blocked just inches in front of Takeshi's face with his own dark blade.

Washu: It can't be!

Takeshi: Oh but it can.

Takeshi knees Washu in the stomach then blasts her away from him.

Takeshi: I'm disappointed Washu. I thought fighting a god would prove a more difficult challenge.

Washu: Why don't you stick around for a while. I promise you'll get to see the power you desire.

Takeshi: Who will show it to me? This old man, you, how about the young host of Tsunami?

Tenyo: Tenchi will!

Takeshi: Tenchi? Ah yes, the boy who defeated my dear brother.

Tenyo: He defeated Z too.

Takeshi: Did he now?

Tenyo: Yes and he'll defeat you! (Tenyo dashes towards Takeshi with lightning speed and punches aiming for his face)

Washu: No! Tenyo! Wait!

Takeshi catches Tenyo's punch in his left hand and grabs her throat with his right.

Tenyo: Ahck!

Takeshi: You're feisty, must be another Jurain. I'll enjoy crushing you.

Katsuhito: Let her go! Fight me! Hiyeee! (Katsuhito charges Takeshi)

Takeshi throws Tenyo aside preparing to engage Katsuhito. Katsuhito punches and kicks at Takeshi who dodges each attack effortlessly.

Takeshi: You'll have to do better than that old man! (His sword appears and he slices at Katsuhito who backflips away) I grow tired of this game! I'll just kill you one by one until you tell me where the stone is Washu! (Holds his right hand out pointing towards Tenyo) I'll start with her!

Takeshi launches a giant ball of energy at a near unconscious Tenyo. Katsuhito rushes towards her.

Sasami: Tenyo! Grandfather!

Katsuhito gets in front of Tenyo and absorbs the blast. **BOOM!**

Sasami: No! (Tears running)

The dust clears to show Katsuhito breathing heavy. His glasses are cracked and blood is running down his head.

Katsuhito: (Breathing heavy) Ha … is … that all … you've … got?

Katsuhito falls face down, too weak to stand. Takeshi starts to walk toward Tenyo slowly and confidently.

Takeshi: You're tougher than I thought old man. Most would have been obliterated by that blast. Oh well, too bad your sacrifice will amount to nothing!

Takeshi recreates his sword and looks down at Tenyo.

Takeshi: Sorry for the delay my dear, now you can die.

Takeshi brings his sword down. Tenyo closes her eyes, waiting for the blow, but then something rushes from behind her and hits Takeshi with enough force to fire him over fifty meters into the lake.

Takeshi: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Splashes into the lake)

?: You okay sis?

Tenyo: (Opens her eyes to see Tenchi holding her. Tears run from her eyes) Oh Tenchi, I knew you'd come.

Tenchi: Hope I'm not too late.

Tenyo: No but Grandpa … (She looks towards Katsuhito who's lying on the ground)

Tenchi: Grandpa!

Tenchi gently places Tenyo on the ground, runs over to Katsuhito, and drops to his knees. He rolls Katsuhito over on his back.

Tenchi: Grandpa!

Katsuhito: You're … late … Tenchi…

Tenchi: (Eyes watering) I know. Sorry Grandpa.

Katsuhito: Tenchi…the…power…to…defeat…him…is in…the…Master…Key…

Tenchi: But the Lighthawk Sword is more powerful.

Katsuhito: Noooo…it holds great power…release it…release…herrrrrr…

Tenchi: Grandpa?

Katsuhito:…

Tenchi: (Tears running) Grandpaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 08

Katsuhito has fallen and Tenchi is poised to save the day. Let's follow what happens. Also there will be some cameos in this one. Read on to see who they are.

Disclaimer: I only own original characters.

* * *

Tenchi: (Tears running) Grandpaaaaaa!

Tenchi puts his head down and starts sobbing.

Tenchi: Don't worry Grandpa, I'll get him.

VWOOSH! The water in the lake shoots up and Takeshi appears out of it.

Takeshi: So you've finally shown yourself. (Floats over toward Tenchi)

Tenchi lays Katsuhito back down.

Tenchi: Ryoko, Ayeka, protect the others. I'll take him.

Tenchi creates the Lighthawk Sword.

Tenchi: Let's do this.

Takeshi creates his sword.

Takeshi: (Smiles) Why don't we do this away from your loved ones. That way, no one will get hurt.

Tenchi: Fine by me.

Takeshi: (Grins evilly) Then follow me.

Takeshi opens a red portal and disappears inside it. Tenchi runs after him.

Washu: Tenchi! No! It's a trap!

Tenchi disappears into the portal, which closes behind him. The scene of the Masaki shrine slowly fades.

Ryoko: (Narrating) And that was the last time we saw Tenchi.

Ryoko is shown on a screen.

?: That's awful. Where's he now?

Ryoko: We don't know Kiriko. That's why we need your help.

Kiriko: I'll go get Seina and the others.

Kiriko reappears with a very sleepy Ryoko, Amane, Neju, and Seina holding Fuku.

Amane: I hope you have a good reason for waking us Kiriko.

Washu: Oh there's a good reason all right. (Washu nudges her way past Ryoko and steps in front of the screen).

Amane and Ryoko Balta: Huh?

Seina: Oh Miss Washu, how are you?

Fuku: Meow! (Jumps out of Seina's hands and runs over to the screen pawing at it) Meow, meow, meeoow!

Washu: Hello to you too Fuku. (Washu giggles) You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you. (Washu's smile fades and she looks back up at Seina) Seina we need your help. As Ryoko was telling Kiriko, six months ago Tenchi disappeared chasing after Takeshi, the younger brother of Kagato.

Ryoko Balta: Kagato? I know that name, he was one of the most feared space pirates in the galaxy. No doubt his brother is just as bad.

Washu: Worse. Kagato at least had a scientific approach to what he did. It was possible to predict what he was going to do next and therefore predict where he would go next. Takeshi follows no pattern and he cares about nothing except finding the Gem of Ryujin. And yet he has managed to remain a ghost over the past six months leaving us to chase shadows and rumors. We have yet to find any solid leads.

Kiriko: Washu, did you say the Gem of Ryujin?

Neju: We'll be in serious trouble if he finds that.

Amane: Hey what is this gem anyway? (Amane yawns)

Neju: Amane, you studied the history of the Helban System at the academy right?

Amane: Yeah, so?

Neju: Well do you recall how civilization ended in the Helban System?

Amane: Sure, the people compelled by greed developed a weapon to conquer the entire galaxy. But the weapon malfunctioned and wiped them out by mistake.

Neju: Answered correctly, according to the textbooks.

Amane & Kiriko: Huh, what do you mean?

Kiriko: Neju, are you saying that something was covered up?

Washu: That's exactly what happened Kiriko.

Kiriko: Ahh.

Washu: (Putting on her professor uniform) The people of the Helban System did develop a weapon but it wasn't to conquer the galaxy. It was created to defeat the ultimate beings, the gods of this dimension. When the gods found out about this Tokimi, the most vengeful of the goddesses, destroyed the planet and hid the weapon across the galaxy.

Seina: Miss Washu, if there was only one weapon how could it be hidden across the galaxy?

Washu: Well Seina, to keep anyone from stumbling on a weapon of such power the goddesses used their magic to divide up the weapon. The sword which its creators named Goujian, was split into four pieces at the hilt and spread over the galaxy. But the most powerful piece of the sword, the Gem of Ryujin, was hidden very carefully. Even today very few know of its location. Takeshi has found and reunited the fragments of the sword. All he lacks is the gem, then no one will be able to stop him.

Kiriko: What makes the gem so dangerous Washu?

Washu: It drains the goddesses' very ethereal being. You see, the goddesses can take human form, but it's just a shell. The gem will absorb the goddesses' ethereal self once its shell has been destroyed. And anyone that could harness the power of the three goddesses would be invincible.

Seina: How can we help Miss Washu?

Washu: Keep your eyes open for Tenchi.

Ryoko: (Shoving her mom off the screen) And let us know anything that could lead us to him.

Seina: We'll do our best. Seina out. (The com goes off)

Ayeka: Miss Washu …

Washu: Ayeka! I told you it's Mom now!

Ayeka: (Ignoring Washu's outburst) Why didn't you tell them that you are one of the goddesses?

Washu: Well what fun would that be?

Ryoko: You really can't help yourself can you?

Washu: (Smiling and trying to look cute) I don't know what you're talking about Little Ryoko.

Ryoko: (Crossing her arms with a look of irritation) Yeah, I'll bet you don't.

Washu: Let's go back to the house so we can regroup. Hopefully Sasami will have found some answers on Jurai.

Ryo-ohki shoots off into space.

Ryoko: I hope so, because I doubt Noike and Mihoshi found out anything.

A few days go by when Sasami finally arrives back from Jurai. She walks into the house and puts her things down by the door just as the sun is going down.

Sasami: I'm home everybody.

Nobuyuki, Rhea, Katsuhito, and Tenyo are all sitting in the dining room and cheer at the sight of Sasami.

Nobuyuki: Glad to have you back Sasami.

Tenyo: (Sipping some tea) Yes and I'll bet Ryoko and Ayeka are glad too. (Giggling)

Sasami: (Tilts her head slightly, with a puzzled look on her face) Why would they be especially glad Tenyo?

Katsuhito: Since they got back, the girls have picked up doing most of the chores around here. And quite well I might add.

Sasami: (Puts her head down, pouting slightly) Oh, I see.

Rhea: (Notices Sasami's pout) Oh don't worry Sasami, the girls did a fine job but they can't do it even close to as well as you. Isn't that right Nobuyuki?

Nobuyuki: (Feeling Rhea's elbow dig into his side as she sips her tea, he puts down his newspaper to speak) Yes! Yes! Not as well as you at all Sasami. I mean last night, Ryoko made some horrible noodles.

Ryoko: (Yells from the kitchen) I heard that you dirty old man!

Nobuyuki: (Cringes behind his newspaper) Ahhhhh!

Ayeka walks into the dining room to greet Sasami.

Ayeka: Welcome home Sasami. We were just finishing cleaning up the kitchen. I assure you it is just as you left it.

Sasami: Thanks Ayeka. Has everyone eaten dinner yet?

Ayeka: Yes, are you hungry?

Sasami: No, I ate on the way. I'm tired though. I think I will go to bed.

Ayeka walks over and hugs Sasami.

Ayeka: Ok, good night Sasami.

Sasami: Goodnight Ayeka.

Sasami turns and picks up her things to go upstairs.

Ryoko: (Appearing at the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room) Don't think you're gonna go to bed without saying goodnight to your other big sister.

Sasami turns around and smiles.

Sasami: How could I forget you Ryoko. I just didn't know if you wanted a hug or not.

Ryoko: You can bet your life on it. Get over here kid.

Sasami runs to Ryoko and the two hug like they have been doing it for years.

Ryoko: Goodnight Sasami.

Sasami: Goodnight Ryoko. Oh and by the way you should go see Washu.

With that, Sasami left with her things and went off to bed. Seconds later Ayeka and Ryoko were in Washu's lab calling for the little scientist.

Ryoko: Mom! Where are you? Sasami is back and said we should come see you.

Washu floats in front of the girls sitting on her chair.

Washu: I wondered what took you two so long. Follow me. (Washu glides in her chair towards one of her big consoles) I'm afraid Sasami didn't find much. Actually she didn't find anything. I'm still waiting to hear from Noike and Mihoshi but I'm not very hopeful they found anything.

Ryoko: They will. They have to. Tenchi couldn't have just vanished completely without any trace.

Three months go by with no news. The family goes about their routines taking care of the house and waiting for news. Washu and Katsuhito thought it best to keep Nobuyuki and Rhea ignorant of what was going on so they were told that Tenchi had gone on an exploration mission for Washu. One day Ryoko grew tired of waiting and decided she would go look for Tenchi herself. So she and Ayeka take Ryo-ohki and travel from planet to planet looking for any clues. Washu stays at the Masaki house searching with her dimensional scanners. Noike and Mihoshi go back to the GP again in hopes of finding something. And Sasami remains with Washu to continue to cook for the remaining family members.

Onboard Ryo-ohki traveling to yet another planet:

Ryoko: Nine months and nothing. Not the slightest clue.

Ayeka: Ryoko, you don't think Lord Tenchi's beyond our reach do you?

Ryoko: No way! Tenchi's the most powerful warrior in this universe! No one could take him out!

Ayeka: (Pulling out the Master Key and looking at it) Why haven't you come back Tenchi?

Ryoko: We'll find him Ayeka. I know it.

All of a sudden a distress signal comes in.

?: Unidentified craft, you're entering a battle with a fierce space pirate! Turn back!

Ryoko goes to Ryo-ohki's main console and keys up a visual.

Ryoko: Amane! Is that you?

Amane: Ryoko, thank God it's you! We need help! I've never seen anyone fight like this. He's killed hundreds of GP members!

Ryoko: Are Noike and Mihoshi there?

Amane: Yeah, but I don't know for how much longer!

Ryoko: Where are they?

Amane: On the planet Tritan, they're trying to keep him from getting away!

Ryoko: We're on it! Let them know we're coming! Let's go Ryo-ohki!

Ryo-ohki bursts through space at high speed and quickly travels through Tritan's atmosphere. She lands, Ryoko and Ayeka beam down already in their battle gear. Ryoko with her sword and Ayeka with the Master Key. They dodge laser fire and deflect some of the blasts as they cross the wrecked terrain. Finally they reach Mihoshi and Noike.

Mihoshi: Noike! Look, it's Ryoko and Ayeka!

Ryoko and Ayeka run past Mihoshi and Noike who have taken cover behind a boulder.

Ryoko: (Shouts back as they pass) We got this ladies!

Noike: No! Ryoko! Ayeka! It's T… **BOOM!** (An explosion drowns out Noike's last words)

Ryoko: What'd she say?

Ayeka: No idea!

Ryoko and Ayeka run through the metropolitan until they reach the interior of the city's bank. Once there, they stop abruptly when they see who's holding bags of money.

Ryoko: Tenchi! We've found you! (Runs toward Tenchi)

Tenchi looked different. His hair was longer than the last time they'd seen him. It was now down past his shoulders. He also had some facial hair. It wasn't very long and must have recently been shaved. His beard was not full, but patchy because of his youth.

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi, is it really you?

Ryoko leaps at Tenchi to hug him, Tenchi drops the moneybags he's holding and puts his arms out towards her.

Ryoko: Tenchi! I've missed you!

When she gets close enough, Tenchi grabs Ryoko by the throat.

Ryoko: Ack! Ten … chi!

Tenchi: …

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi! It's us!

Ryoko looks into Tenchi's eyes.

Ryoko: No …

Takeshi comes out from the vault.

Takeshi: Tenchi! That's enough!

Tenchi drops Ryoko. Ayeka rushes to her, dropping down to her knees to check on her as Ryoko chokes and coughs for air.

Takeshi: Go home girls. Tenchi is mine now.

Ryoko: No, Tenchi, it's me. It's your little Ryoko. Come back to me Tenchi. (Sobbing)

Takeshi: Hmm … I'll make you ladies a deal. Bring me the Gem of Ryujin and I'll give your precious Tenchi back. We'll come to Earth in two days. You have until then. Let's go Tenchi.

Tenchi picks up the bags of money he had dropped. Takeshi and Tenchi disappear into a red teleportation orb and fly up to a large ship that begins to ascend from the surface.

Ayeka: What just happened?

Ryoko: His eyes … they were so cold.

Ayeka: Huh?

Ryoko: (Getting up) Let's go get Noike and Mihoshi. We've got to get back home.

Ryoko and Ayeka head back to where they left the two GP Officers.

Noike: I'm sorry, I tried to tell you.

Ryoko: It's okay Noike.

Noike: What would drive Tenchi to do this. I mean I haven't known Tenchi for as long the two of you, but I never thought Tenchi would hurt a fly.

Ryoko: There is nothing that could cause Tenchi to do this.

Nokie: But Ryoko, that was Tenchi.

Ryoko: No, it wasn't. My Tenchi's eyes are warm and caring, those were so…cold. Takeshi must be controlling him.

Noike: Like when Kagato was controlling you?

Ryoko: Yeah, it has to be. Anyway, we've got to get back to Earth and get Washu to tell us where the gem is. We're gonna trade it for Tenchi.

Ayeka: I don't think Washu will agree to that.

Ryoko: She'll have no choice. I'll force her if I have to.

Ryoko and Ayeka board Ryo-ohki while Noike and Mihoshi take their ship and head back to Earth. Everyone arrives and goes inside.

Ryoko: Everyone! We found Tenchi!

Tenyo, Washu, and Sasami were all sitting in the front room. At Ryoko's exclamation, they all jumped to their feet.

Tenyo: What? Where is he?

Ryoko: On his way here, he'll be here this afternoon.

Sasami: That's great, I'll make his favorite dinner.

Washu: What's the catch?

Ryoko: (Fidgeting) Ha ha ha ha! Catch, what catch?

Washu: Ryoko!

Ryoko: We need the gem.

Washu: Absolutely not! Out of the question!

Washu started to march into her lab when Ryoko appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her shirt. Ryoko leaned down pulling the redhead's face just inches from hers.

Ryoko: Listen Mom! I have no intention of giving up the gem, but I need it for bait. Now you're going to tell me where it is, or I'm going to beat it out of you. One way or another, you're going to give it to me.

Washu: You've grown so much little Ryoko (tears form in Washu's eyes but she blinks them away) All right, I'll tell you where it is. Take me outside.

Ryoko and Washu go outside followed by Ayeka, Sasami, Noike, Mihoshi, and Tenyo.

Ryoko: Well where is it?

Washu: Under your feet silly.

Ryoko: Huh, you mean this pebble? (Ryoko reaches down, picking up an ordinary looking gray stone. It was no bigger than ten centimeters.)

Washu: (Taking it from Ryoko) Not just any pebble.

Washu closes her hand crushing the pebble. When she opened her hand again it revealed a small black gem.

Washu: This is the Gem of Ryujin.

Everyone: Ooohhh.

Ryoko: You mean this whole time…

Washu: Where better to keep something but in plain sight?

Ayeka: Look, it's Takeshi's ship.

Everyone looks up to see the large ship coming into view. All of a sudden a red orb comes down landing on the ground several feet from the group. Out of the orb come Takeshi and Tenchi.

Takeshi: Hello there Ryoko.


	9. Chapter 09

Takeshi and Tenchi are standing in front of Ryoko and the others. The two groups stand staring at each other for a moment. Finally Takeshi breaks the silence.

Takeshi: Do you have the gem?

Washu: Here it is! (Opening her hand to show the gem in her hand)

Ryoko: Now hand over Tenchi!

Takeshi: Ha ha ha ha, oh this is so amusing. I'm sorry ladies but I won't actually be giving Tenchi back to you. He's a very powerful ally you know. And I don't think I will be letting him go.

Ryoko: You mean slave! (Forming her blade)

Takeshi: What have you. Now Tenchi, go get the gem! Kill anyone that tries to stop you!

Tenchi forms the Lighthawk Sword and charges Washu. Ryoko jumps in between at the last minute, her blade crossing Tenchi's.

Ryoko: Tenchi! Wake up! It's me, Ryoko!

Tenchi shoves Ryoko back and punches her in the face, sending her into a wall. He then walks toward Washu. Noike and Mihoshi step in front of Washu, their guns pointed at Tenchi.

Noike: Don't Tenchi, or we'll fire!

Tenchi keeps walking.

Noike: I'm sorry Tenchi. (Flipping off the safety of her gun) Fire Mihoshi!

Noike and Mihoshi fire shot after shot but all are absorbed by the Light Hawk Wings.

Mihoshi: Oh no, Noike I'm out.

Noike fumbles a new ammo clip into her gun.

Noike: Reload Mihoshi and keep firing!

Tenchi sends one of the wings at the GP Officers. It hits the ground in front of them sending them flying through the air. Tenchi continues his march toward Washu. Ayeka steps in front of Tenchi and puts her shield up.

Ayeka: Lord Tenchi! You can't do this! We love you!

Tenchi: Ay…Ayeka?

Ayeka: Tenchi!

Tenchi: Ahhhhhhh!

Tenchi drops to his knees and grabs his head in pain. After a moment, the pain in his face vanishes and Tenchi stands back up. He resummons the Lighthawk sword and slices at Ayeka's shield. The force of the blow knocks Ayeka to her knees. Tenyo runs over to Ayeka summoning the Master Key out of Ayeka's robe and igniting it. She stands in front of Tenchi taking an offensive posture.

Tenyo: (Crying) Tenchi, it pains me to do this but you can't have the gem. I love you brother. Haaaaaaaaaa!

Tenyo charges Tenchi who easily parries her strike and counters. His blow is so powerful that he knocks the Master Key out of her hand. Tenyo backflips away from Tenchi, catching his chin with her foot on the first flip. After two flips she stops and summons the Master Key back to her as she charges Tenchi. Tenchi shakes his head trying to regain his balance as Tenyo closes in on him. Her attacks are quick, but Tenchi parries every one of them. Suddenly after parrying one of her slashes, he grabs her right hand with his left and grabs her throat with his right hand. Tenchi's fingers gripped tighter around Tenyo's throat.

Tenyo: Ack! Ten…chi…

Tenyo drops the Master Key as her vision starts to go black from lack of oxygen. Her legs stop kicking and her body goes limp as she passes out. Tenchi throws her body to his right. He slowly walks up to Tenyo's fallen body and raises his hand for the final blow.

Tenchi: Haahhhh!

Suddenly Ryoko rushes Tenchi and rams her shoulder into him, knocking him off his feet.

Ryoko: Tenchi dear, you know I like it rough! (Ryoko forms her sword and waits as Tenchi gets back to his feet and reforms the Lighthawk sword.) Tenchi! I will win you back!

Ryoko charges at Tenchi, just before she's within his reach she teleports behind him and elbows him in the back of the head. The force of her blow took Tenchi off his feet. Ryoko continued to press the attack against Tenchi as he flew through the air. Tenchi had flipped upside down and was parrying Ryoko's attacks as he flew. He finally displaced her blade far enough that he could send his fist crashing into Ryoko's face. This stopped her attack long enough for Tenchi to grab Ryoko's arm and flip her over him. Sending her flying into the side of a hill while righting himself. Tenchi lands on his feet and looks in the direction of Ryoko for a moment. When she didn't emerge from the rubble, Tenchi started his slow march back towards Washu. Again Ayeka stood in Tenchi's way.

Ayeka: Tenchi, do you really not recognize us? It's me, it's Ayeka.

Tenchi doesn't respond to Ayeka. He just continues walking towards her with the Lighthawk sword hanging down at his side.

Ayeka: Very well then Tenchi. You force me to do this. Azaka! Kamadake!

The two log guardians appear next to Tenchi and form a force field, sealing him in. Tenchi put his hand against the force field examining it. He taps against the side of it with the Lighthawk sword and nothing happens.

Azaka: Princess, Tenchi is radiating a high level of energy.

Ayeka: Increase the strength of the shield. No matter what you must not let him go.

An aura begins to glow around Tenchi. It starts to get brighter and brighter.

Kamadake: The energy level is still increasing. We aren't going to be able to hold him much longer!

Ayeka: Start applying electric shock and increase the voltage until the energy subsides.

The guardians begin to shock Tenchi. But instead of discouraging him, it only spurred Tenchi on to charge his attack faster.

Tenchi: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ayeka: Increase the voltage to maximum!

Tenchi: !

Ayeka: Tenchi! Stop!

Everyone was blinded by the explosion that came from Tenchi. Ayeka was knocked back off her feet. When she looked up she saw Tenchi dusting himself off. Her guardians Azaka and Kamadake were hundreds of meters away knocked out cold. Tenchi walks towards Ayeka, an evil grin spreading across his face. Suddenly an energy ball blasts Tenchi in the face. He stumbls backward for a second but soon recovers and looks for the origin of the attack. Standing just behind Ayeka is Ryoko. Her hand still outstretched toward Tenchi signaling she was the attacker.

Ryoko: Tenchi you should know I'm not done yet. I can go all night baby.

Ryoko's outstretched hand begins to glow and hundreds of energy orbs fly from it. Each one striking Tenchi in a different place. Ryoko slowly begins to close the distance between her and Tenchi. Noike and Mihoshi help Tenyo up and drag themselves over to where Ayeka is. Washu crouches down and helps Ayeka up.

Washu: We aren't finished yet girls.

They watch on as Tenchi's body becomes blurred by the dust cloud that has formed in front of him from Ryoko's energy blasts.

Ayeka: Ryoko! Stop it! You are going to kill him!

Ryoko began to slow down the rate of her blasts and then stopped when she saw no movement from the cloud. Ryoko stood breathing heavily trying to recover from the strain the energy blasts had put on her body. Washu looked over at Takeshi who stood still and silent.

Washu: Looks like using Tenchi as your pawn didn't pan out so well for you did it?

Takeshi: (An evil grin slowly spread over his face) Actually, I think things are just getting warmed up.

The dust began to settle which revealed Tenchi in a defensive stance covering his face with his arms. A slow trickle of blood ran from Tenchi's bottom lip as he lowered his arms. He took off the jacket he was wearing and dropped it to the ground. The small indent it made in the ground told Ryoko that Tenchi had been fighting while wearing his weighted jacket. Ryoko deduced she was no match for Tenchi's newfound speed and would be easily outclassed by him now.

Ryoko: (Thinking to herself, 'Tenchi has taken all of our attacks and none of them have made a dent in him. Nor has he come around to our pleas to stop. I know Tenchi is still in there, and drastic times call for drastic measures.) What are you waiting for Tenchi? I've been bad, (forms her energy blade) don't you think I should be punished?

Tenchi smiles, savoring the moment.

Takeshi: That's enough playing Tenchi, we have things to do. Finish it already.

Tenchi charges at Ryoko who just stands there.

Washu: Ryoko! No!

Tenchi buries the Lighthawk Sword into Ryoko's gut. Ryoko disapperates her sword and embraces Tenchi tightly with her right arm while grabbing the back of his head with her left and pulling his lips toward hers. Ryoko puts all the passion she has in her kiss.

Ryoko: (Pulling her mouth away) I love you…Tenchi…Misaki…(Blood pours out of her mouth)

Washu: Ryoko…

Takeshi: Now's my chance. (Disappears, grabs the gem out of Washu's open hand, and reappears back where he was)

Washu: No! Damn you!

Takeshi: Ha ha ha ha! Come Tenchi! Now I shall kill these fools and take my rightful place as God! Ha ha ha ha! (Places the gem in the sword, and then begins charging up a large energy ball from it)

Tenchi pulls his sword out of Ryoko disapperating it and letting her drop to the ground. He walks back over to Takeshi and watches.

Takeshi: Ha ha ha ha! This is the end for you!

Ryoko: (Lying face down, she picks up her head and reaches out with her right arm) I'm sorry…Ten…chi…I…wasn't…strong enough…to…reach…you…

Tenchi: Ry…oko?

Ryoko: Ten…chiiiii

Takeshi: Now DIE!

Takeshi fires the energy ball meant to take out everyone.

Tenchi: NOOOOOO!

**KAAAAABOOOOOM!**

Smoke covers the entire battlefield bathing everyone in it. The smoke slowly clears and Ryoko sees something glowing in front of her.

Ryoko: Ah…Tenchi?

In the instant before the blast hit, Tenchi deployed the Lighthawk Wings.

Tenchi: Sorry…I'm…late…(Deep breathing)

Ryoko: (Eyes watering) Oh Tenchi…you're back.

Tenchi: Yeah…sorry…about…all…this…

Takeshi: So you finally beat my brainwashing. No matter, I've got the stone, I don't need you anymore.

The smoke clears completely and then everyone sees it.

Washu: Oh no! Tenchiiiii!

Ryoko: No…my…Tenchi…(Crying)

To everyones horror, they realize Tenchi didn't get the wings up in time. His right hand and right leg are missing, replaced by the Lighthawk Wings.

Takeshi: Ha ha ha ha. Do you think you can beat me with only one arm boy?

Tenchi: I'm…sorry…I…can't…ugh…

Tenchi slumps down to the ground, the Lighthawk wings disappearing.

Ryoko: Tenchi!

Ryoko crawls over to Tenchi and sits next to him, pulling his head in her lap. She focuses all her attention on Tenchi, forgetting about her own fatal wound she sustained.

Tenchi: I'm…sorry…Ryoko…I…tried…to…stop…him…(Gasping for air)

Ryoko: That doesn't matter now. You're back.

Washu picks up Ayeka and helps her over to Tenchi.

Ayeka: My god…Lord…Tenchi…(Crying)

Tenyo picks up the Master Key and limps over to Tenchi with Noike and Mihoshi.

Tenyo: (Crying) Hey bro, how you feelin'?

Tenchi: (Laughs, causing him to cough up blood) Ha…ha…I've…been…better...

Takeshi: This is touching really, but I must be going which means you all have to die.

Tenyo: Not as long as we can fight!

Washu: No Tenyo!

Tenyo: Huh?

Washu: You can't beat him. Only the power of a god in human form could stop him. It's over.

Tenchi remembers his grandfather's words.

Katsuhito: The power to defeat him is in the Master Key…release her.

Tenchi: That's…it. Ten…yo…the…sword

Tenyo: It's here Tenchi.

Tenchi: Give…it…to…me…

Tenyo gives Tenchi the Master Key. Tenchi weakly holds it out in his left hand. Closing both his eyes, Tenchi points the hilt toward Ryoko. A gem appears on Ryoko's left wrist, then on her neck.

Tenchi: Ry…oko

Ryoko leans down cradling Tenchi's head.

Ryoko: (Crying) Yes Tenchi?

Tenchi: You…can…do…it…become…who you…were meant…to…be…

Ryoko: For you Tenchi, I'll kill that bastard for you.

Ryoko lays Tenchi's head down and stands up. The wound in her gut is completely healed. She takes a few steps towards Takeshi standing in between him and the rest of the group.

Takeshi: Are you next to die?

Takeshi charges up another ball.

Ayeka: Ryokoooo!

Ryoko: You won't hurt them anymore.

Takeshi: This is it! Ha ha ha ha! You're all dead!

Takeshi continues to charge up his energy attack. This time the energy is greater than the last, enough to obliterate Ryoko so that no trace of her will be left.

Ryoko: I've had…enough.

Takeshi: It's over!

Satisfied that the energy ball is strong enough, Takeshi fires the blast.

Ryoko: ENOUGH!

**KAAAAABOOOOOM!**

Takeshi: Now Washu, it's time…What?

Through the smoke, three Lighthawk wings can be seen.

Washu: Ryoko…

Mihoshi: Are we dead?

Noike: No, but I think he is.

Mihoshi: Oh wow! Look at Ryoko. She's beautiful, she looks like an angel.

Ryoko was still in her battle gear but enveloped in an angelic light. Three Lighthawk wings were out in front of her.

Washu: Give up now Takeshi! You're finished!

Takeshi: You can't beat me! I…am…a…GOD! Hiyah!

Takeshi charges Ryoko with his blade. He slices at Ryoko but his attack is blocked by the Lighthawk Wings.

Takeshi: What! Impossible!

Ryoko stares into his eyes. Then energy begins to gather in front of her.

Ryoko: For what you've done to my family…there can be no mercy. I can never…ever…forgive you…

Takeshi pushes harder.

Takeshi: No! This cannot be!

Ryoko points her arms toward Takeshi.

Ryoko: NOW! GO TO HELL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Takeshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Everyone is blinded by the light that comes off of Ryoko's blast. Tenyo and Ayeka lie on top of Tenchi to shield him from the blast. Everyone else is trying not to get blown away from the force of the blast. When the smoke finally started to clear, everyone could see the only one left standing was Ryoko. The mighty sword fell to the ground in pieces and the gem rolled all the way to Washu.

Tenchi: (Leaning up to see Ryoko) She…did…it… (Slumps back down passing out)

Ayeka: Oh no! Tenchi!

Tenchi: …

Ayeka: No! Stay with us! Tenchi! Ryoko!

Ryoko: (Her Lighthawk Wings disappear) Oh, Tenchi! (Runs over to Tenchi's side) We got him Tenchi. Just hang on a little bit longer.

Tenyo: (Lays her head on Tenchi's chest) His heartbeat is slowing down. Washu!

Washu: (Gets up off the ground) What? (Runs over to Tenchi's side and checks him) He's fading fast. Quick, get him into the lab.

Ryoko: (Scoops up Tenchi) Hold on Tenchi.

Washu disappears heading for her lab. Ryoko holding Tenchi disappears as well. Ayeka, Tenyo, Noike, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki run into the house to the lab.

Tsunami: Wait Sasami.

Sasami: (Stops) Huh?

Tsunami: Don't forget the gem and the sword.

Sasami: Oh right. (She runs over picking up the gem and the pieces of the sword and takes them in the house with her).


	10. Chapter 10

The battle with Takeshi is over, but at what cost? Tenchi is injured badly. What will happen now?

* * *

Washu's Lab

Ryoko arrived with Tenchi to find Washu already furiously typing away on her hollotop in front of a table.

Washu: Quick put him on the table.

Ryoko did as her mother instructed.

Ryoko: Is he gonna be alright?

Washu: (Still typing) He's in shock. The bleeding has stopped though which means he's not going to bleed to death. His wounds seem completely healed.

Ryoko: But why didn't they regenerate like they have before?

Washu: I don't know.

Ryoko: Can't you make them regenerate like Tsunami did?

Washu: I need to treat him for the shock first.

Enter Ayeka, Tenyo, Noike, Mihoshi, and Sasami with Ryo-ohki on her head.

Ayeka: How is he Ryoko?

Ryoko: Washu says his wounds have healed, (Starts crying) but look Ayeka.

Ayeka looks down and her eyes get wide with horror.

Ayeka: Oh no…Tenchi…

Tenyo: What? Let me see my brother! (Sees Tenchi's missing limbs and collapses on top of him in tears) Oh Tenchi.

Washu: There, (banishing her holotop) all he needs is rest now. When he is rested we'll try to regenerate his missing limbs.

Ryoko: Can't you do something else?

Washu: Not right now.

Ryoko: Bu…but…

Washu: No buts! He's not in danger of dying anymore. Look for yourself.

Washu brings up her hollotop with Tenchi's vitals that Ryoko checks over.

Washu: Look though, (pointing to the screen) his leg is gone, so is a portion of his hip. Also, his arm just above the elbow is gone. But the wounds are completely healed…

Ryoko: What do you mean completely healed? Look at him! His leg is gone damn it!

Washu: Let me finish! I said they were healed. I didn't say they were restored. (Pointing to Tenchi's arm and leg) There's no open wound, the bleeding has stopped, it's just as if the leg and arm had never been there before.

Ryoko: (Looking up at her mother) How?

Washu: (Putting her head down) I don't know. (Looking up at the ceiling) Tenchi never would allow me to analyze the wings so I don't know exactly what they're capable of. All we do know is that they've stopped his bleeding, so he's not in danger of dying.

Ryoko: But what about…

Washu: I know! We'll work on it in the morning. Tenchi should rest some now, and so should you.

Ryoko: No, I'm fine. (Taking Tenchi's left hand in hers) I'm not leaving him.

Ayeka: (Sitting down next to Tenchi on his left and on Ryoko's right, she places her hand on his forehead) I won't leave him either.

Washu: Suit yourselves, but don't bother him. Let him rest.

Washu starts to walk away.

Ryoko & Ayeka: Yes mother.

That comment stops Washu in her tracks. She turns around to look at Ryoko and Ayeka sitting by Tenchi's side.

Washu: "You two have grown up so much. I hope you're ready for what's ahead." Tenyo, let's give them some space.

Tenyo: (Sighs) Okay, you guys let me know if you need anything.

Ayeka: Thank you Tenyo.

Sasami: Ryoko? Ayeka? Would you like something to eat?

Ryoko: No.

Ayeka: Just some soup please Sasami.

Sasami: 'kay, I'll be right back.

Everyone leaves except Ryoko and Ayeka who stay with Tenchi through the whole night. In the morning Washu returned with the rest of the family in tow.

Washu: (Seeing the tired Ryoko and Ayeka) Well you two look awful. Ha ha ha

Ryoko & Ayeka: …

Washu: Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Are you guys ready to try this?

Ryoko: Yeah, let's get our old Tenchi back.

Tenchi: Mmmmmmm

Ryoko: (Squeezes Tenchi's hand a little tighter) Tenchi?

Tenchi: Hi…Ryoko…Ayeka…Washu…

Washu: Hey there Tenchi. Can you hear me okay?

Tenchi: Yeah, I can hear you. What happened?

Washu: You were badly injured in the battle with Takeshi. Tsunami, Tokimi, and I are going to try and heal you. This might be a little painful.

Tenchi: Okay, I'm ready.

Washu: You've always been so brave Tenchi. Tokimi.

Tokimi: I'm here sister.

Washu: I'm gonna need your help on this one. Tsunami.

Tsunami: (Appearing next to Sasami) I'm ready.

Washu: Okay, stand back Ryoko, Ayeka.

Ryoko and Ayeka kiss Tenchi on the cheek.

Ryoko: We'll be back soon.

They move away from him. Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami place their hands on Tenchi who becomes enveloped with a white light. Ryoko's gems begin to glow as Washu calls on her full power.

Tenyo: Come on, come on.

The light around Tenchi begins to dim and then starts to disappear. All three goddesses have their heads down. Tenchi, is still missing his limbs.

Ryoko: What happened? Why didn't you fix him?

Tokimi: This isn't possible.

Washu: I was afraid of this. Because this was caused by the Gem of Ryujin it is beyond our power to restore.

Sasami: Can you replace it with your science Washu?

Washu: (Bowing her head) I don't know…

Ryoko: (Anger boiling) What the hell do you mean? (Grabs Washu's collar and picks her up off the ground)

Sasami: Ryoko stop it! (Begins crying)

Ryoko looks back at Sasami and seeing her tears puts Washu down.

Ryoko: I…I'm…

Washu: (Changes into her adult form and holds Ryoko) I know, I'm here.

Ryoko: (Begins crying) Oh Tenchi… (Lets go of Washu, leans down on Tenchi and begins hugging him)

Ayeka: Ryoko… (Sits down next to Ryoko and hugs her from behind)

Washu: I'll work on it, but without the hip being there I'll have to do some surgery to try and replace it, but…

Tenyo: But?

Washu: If Tenchi has to use the Lighthawk Wings, I don't know what will happen to the replacements.

Noike: Washu, will he ever walk again?

Washu: I don't know. Give me some time to do some research and I'll see what I can come up with. Thank you Tokimi, Tsunami.

Tokimi: I am truly sorry everyone. I will also look into the depths of space and see if I can help come up with an answer.

With that Tokimi vanished, followed by Tsunami.

Sasami: Who's gonna tell father?

?: I would wait for Professor Washu to finish her research if I were you.

Tenyo: Huh? Lady Airi?

Airi: Hello dear Tenyo, I got here as fast as I could. How is everyone holding up?

Noike: We've definitely been better.

Airi: I know, well for now at least everyone's still alive.

Tenyo: Not quite, I think we will lose Grandpa.

Airi: (Laughing) No my dear, Yosho will be fine. He's had worse beatings than that from me.

Tenyo: Really? He's okay?

Airi: Yes, let's worry about getting Tenchi fixed.

Washu: Lady Airi, if you don't mind I need some quiet to begin working on Tenchi. If you could be so kind as to take everyone out of here.

Airi: Of course Professor Washu. Come on you heard her.

Washu: Even you two. Out!

Ryoko: (Lifting her head up from Tenchi's shoulder, her eyes red from crying) Grrrrrrr! No!

Washu: Ryoko (Taking her daughter's head in her hands) go get something to eat. Take Ayeka with you, when I have something I'll call everyone in here and tell you okay.

Ryoko: Oh all right.

Tenchi: (Smiles up at Ryoko and Ayeka) Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands.

Ryoko: Okay Tenchi.

Ryoko leans down and kisses Tenchi goodbye as does Ayeka after Ryoko gets up. They both leave the lab.

Ayeka: R…Ryoko…What are we gonna do?

Ryoko: (Drying her eyes) I don't know, I never thought anything like this could ever happen.

Ayeka: Will he…walk again?

Ryoko: Well since the goddesses can't help and Washu hasn't been able to come up with anything…

Ayeka: Then…we…we'll be there…to help him.

Ryoko: What can we do?

Ayeka: I don't know but I'm not giving up. You shouldn't either.

Ryoko: (Smiles) You're right, we'll be there for him.

They finally emerge from Washu's lab into the front room. Airi is at the table sipping tea with Tenyo and Rhea, Noboyuki is also at the table reading the newspaper, and Mihoshi is on the couch watching t.v. Ryoko and Ayeka walk past them into the kitchen where Sasami and Noike are cooking as usual.

Noike: Have a seat girls, breakfast will be ready soon.

Ayeka: Thank you Noike.

Ryoko and Ayeka sit down at the table and wait. Breakfast is served and everyone eats in silence. A few hours pass and Washu finally emerges from her lab.

Washu: Is everyone ready?

Everyone looks at Washu with anxious eyes except for Noboyuki and Rhea who look confused.

Noboyuki: Ready for what Washu?

Washu: If everyone will please follow me.

Everyone gets up from the table and follows Washu into her lab. She leads them to the back of the lab where Tenchi is lying on the table.

Rhea: Tenchi! Tenchi's back… (Seeing his missing arm and leg) Arghhhhhhhhh! (Falls into Noboyuki's arms crying)

Noboyuki: Ugh…what…what happened Tenchi?

Washu: Please sit and I'll explain everything.

Everyone sits as instructed, even Rhea who's still clutching to Noboyuki crying her eyes out.

Washu: Most of you know what happened last night. For those of you who don't I'll skip the details and get right to the point. A madman desiring to become the most powerful being in the universe arrived over 6 months ago and tried to kill everyone. He succeeded in goading Tenchi to fight alone against him and somehow brainwashed Tenchi. That's where he's been for the last 6 months, not on vacation with Ryoko and Ayeka like you were originally told. Last night, this madman brought Tenchi back in a trade for an item worth more than any of our lives. This item has since been destroyed by the power of the three goddesses. Anyway, in an effort to protect the rest of us, Tenchi stepped in the way of a blast meant to kill us all. Leaving him in the condition you see him in now.

Noboyuki: Will he be back?

Ryoko: I can assure you he will not.

Noboyuki: Well that's good, but what about Tenchi?

Washu: The power that took Tenchi's arm and leg is stronger than any other power in the known universe; therefore, nothing can regenerate his limbs.

Noboyuki: So he's stuck like this?

Washu: Well I don't know. I've done some research and come up with a few ideas to try to create prosthetic limbs. The hardest one will be the leg. It's bad enough that the leg is gone, but add to it that part of the hip including the socket the leg goes into are gone means that I have nothing to attach the prosthetic to. Even if I could recreate a limb, even if it were a mechanical one… it would be nothing more than a glorified crutch for him to lean on.

Noboyuki: But why? I don't understand.

Washu: (Calling up a picture of Tenchi's scans from her hollotop) Since the hip and the socket are gone I would have to completely manufacture a new one, which would be a lot of surgery for him. Plus if and when Tenchi calls on the Lighthawk Wings… I am not sure what will happen to the artificial limbs I give him.

Noboyuki: Oh…

Tenyo: Is there anything you can do?

Washu: I'll keep working but because of the Lighthawk Wings I'm limited on what I can do.

Ayeka got up out of her chair and walked over to Tenchi's left side, her eyes watering.

Ayeka: (Whispering) Tenchi? Tenchi, we're here… we're here for you.

Ryoko who had been leaning against the wall moved over to Tenchi's left side. Ayeka held tenchi's hand with her left and placed her right hand on his forehead. Suddenly Tenchi blinked and mumbled something neither of them could hear.

Ayeka: What was that Tenchi?

Tenchi: Look at me…

Ayeka: Tenchi…Argh!

Tenchi had pushed Ayeka away so hard she fell off the table.

Tenchi: Get away from me!

Ryoko went around the table to help Ayeka up. Ayeka looked up at Tenchi horrified.

Ryoko: Tenchi?

Tenchi: Damn it! Get the hell away from me! Everyone that gets near me gets hurt…look at me… (Tenchi turned away from the girls and ended up off the table on his face. Tenchi then began mumbling which no one could hear since he was lying on his face)

Ryoko helped Ayeka back up onto the table and then went to Tenchi and rolled him over. Upon getting rolled over, Tenchi closed his eyes, refusing to look at Ryoko. Tears were streaming down his face even through his tightly shut eyes.

Ryoko: Tenchi…look at me…please… (She cradled his head in her right hand as she knelt over him)

Tenchi: (Uses his left knee to push Ryoko away) Go…away…

Ryoko: You don't love us…do you?

Tenchi's eyes snapped open.

Ryoko: Just because you got hurt you stopped loving us…

Tenchi frantically begins shaking his head but says nothing.

Ryoko: This is it then (She looked at Ayeka who had also begun crying) You lied to us… to Ayeka…and to me. (Tears were welling up in her eyes) Damn it Tenchi! I loved you!

Tenchi could see the pain he had caused Ryoko but he couldn't voice his regret.

Ryoko: I know we've sounded pretty desperate chasing after you all these years…but to get our hopes up…to make us believe you loved us…

Ayeka: Ryoko!

Ryoko: I have always meant it when I said I loved you. And I would always be there for you…

Ryoko's voice began to choke up and Ayeka finally caught on to what she was doing.

Ayeka: I meant it too.

Tenchi's eyes now turned to Ayeka.

Ayeka: Everytime we've declared our love for you Tenchi, we meant it.

Tenchi couldn't feel any worse than he did right now. Not only could he no longer protect the ones he loved, but he was driving them away. He had finally gotten over his own fears and now he had shattered everything. Ryoko stomped over to where Ayeka was sitting on the table and Tenchi could feel her fury through the floor. Ryoko helped Ayeka stand and started to leave the lab.

Ayeka: If you don't want us, we'll leave… I'm sorry we…we…we're leaving the decision up to you.

With that Ryoko flew across the room with Ayeka behind her. Leaving Tenchi in a puddle of his own tears. They reached the door and turned the latch…

Tenchi: (Say something you idiot. Both sides of your heart are about to leave you forever. Say something you coward! Before it's too late.) Wait!

Ryoko stopped but didn't turn around, afraid she'd pushed too hard. Ayeka stopped and turned around to see Tenchi trying to sit up on his one good arm.

Tenchi: Don't…go…

Ayeka: Why not?

Tenchi: I…love you…both of you…

Ryoko: Then why… (Turning around) Ahhh! (The sight of Tenchi struggling twisted her heart in pain.)

Tenchi: I…I…I'm scared… (He tried to get himself into a kneel only to fall backwards against the table) I mean…I can't protect either of you anymore…I…I can't even sit up…

Washu: I think you're forgetting something Tenchi. During the battle, you were standing in front of Ryoko.

Ryoko: (Looking up in remembrance) That's right he was!

Tenchi & Ayeka: How?

Typing on her hollotop, Washu brought up a screen with a video from the battle with Takeshi. Everyone could see that in the video Tenchi was standing, but his missing leg and arm were translucent.

Washu: You see Tenchi, the wings created not only a leg for you to stand on, but an arm as well.

Ryoko and Ayeka returned to Tenchi's side, Ayeka on his left and Ryoko on his right, to help him up.

Ryoko: I never really thought about how…I mean how you did that…I just thought you were…

The three sat on the table watching as Washu bombarded them with information. Tenchi could feel both of Ayeka and Ryoko holding him and began to silently curse his new inability to hold them both.

Washu: So you see…He can still generate a leg and arm with the wings, but it demands concentration and energy. That's why he can't rely on those permanently. (Pointing to a diagram of Tenchi's body) However, by inserting a few parts here and here, I can give him some of his mobility back.

Ayeka: But?

Washu: Well, since Tenchi never let me really study the wings before I don't know how they will handle the implants…I mean things could be great and they would be unaffected, or…the wings could burn them out or disintegrate the parts.

Ayeka: I see your point.

Tenchi: I guess we'll have to take that chance. But what about my arm, I mean…I miss being able to hold both Ayeka and Ryoko (Gesturing with his right nub that was partway around Ryoko's neck)

Washu: That is an easier problem to fix, you see your arm was cut off around the elbow. But the…um…stub…that remains at least gives me something to attach the prosthetic to. Since your leg is missing entirely as is a part of your hip, I can't just attach it to anything right now.

Tenchi: (Sighs) Okay, but when could you have the arm ready…since it doesn't require so much?

Washu: I could give you one of many different arms, but I need to get some scans of your arms, otherwise the replacement will…well…not look right…

Tenchi: Okay, let's get started then.

Washu: It's not that simple Tenchi, I need to get scans, and then I need to build it, and then…

Tenchi: Okay, okay, I get the point, I won't have it in the next five minutes (Sighs)

Washu: I'm sorry

Tenchi: Washu…you don't need to…

Washu: The hell I do! Damn it! It was my design that allowed him to hurt you and I can't seem to think fast enough to…to…

Tenchi: Washu…I'll live…get some rest. It wasn't you're fault that he found all the pieces to the sword and he used it the way he did…you aren't to blame.

Ryoko: "There's my Tenchi, only he could forgive after something like this has happened."

Washu: (Tearfully nods) Everything I've made has been taken from me. Even my own daughter (Looking at Ryoko) was made to destroy, it's just not right. And not just once but many times Ryoko has been taken from us. How can I call myself the greatest?


	11. Chapter 11

Ayeka and Ryoko helped Tenchi out of the lab and into the house. Ryoko still clutched Tenchi's mangled right side, her tears not yet reaching her eyes, and she could barely keep her composure. She stopped suddenly as a set of feet appeared in her vision from where she was watching the floor. Looking up, she was met by a face she had learned to hate for seven hundred years. Yosho stood in front of them with something on his mind. Before Ryoko could move a hand had slapped Yosho's face, and though he could have deflected it, he didn't.

Ayeka: Damn it brother!

Ryoko looks at Ayeka, surprised.

Ayeka: I bet you are here just to patronize him, to tell him that you still plan on having your silly little fight! (Tears running) What gave you the right to destroy my life?

Yosho: Destroy?

Ayeka: Yes damn it!

Mihoshi and Sasami who were sitting on the couch were surprised to hear her words.

Ayeka: Even now, you know…

Tenchi: (Gently squeezes Ayeka's arm) Ayeka… Let me…

Ayeka looked at Tenchi and nodded.

Tenchi: Lord Yosho, I will die before I let either of them be taken from me. Now if you will move aside, we've had a hard day.

Yosho looked surprised at his grandson, which brought a smile to Tenchi's face. Gripping Ryoko and Ayeka as tightly as he could, he let them lead him upstairs. As they rounded the corner out of eyesight, Yosho put his hand on his cheek and cringed at the pain that still lingered. He then smiled.

Yosho: "You've grown up, all of you…finally."

Yosho then walked out of the house.

Sasami: (Ayeka…I've never heard you like that before. Sasami smiles) Well since they went upstairs, I guess they won't be here for dinner. I know, I'll take it to them!

Humming happily, Sasami rejoined Noike in the kitchen to cook dinner for her family. A few hours later.

Sasami: Dinner's ready!

Noboyuki, Rhea, and Mihoshi were the only ones to show up however.

Sasami: That's all; I was hoping Washu and Tenyo would be here too. (Sighs) Noike, will you help me take dinner up to Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi?

Noike: Of course Sasami.

Mihoshi: Oh, can I help?

Noike: Absolutely not! You'll just spill everything on them!

Mihoshi: I'm sorry…

Sasami: I know Mihoshi, why don't you carry the napkins and utensils.

Mihoshi: Yay!

After getting the three started on their dinner, Sasami went back downstairs with Mihoshi and Noike.

Sasami: Washu and Tenyo are still not here? Noike if I make a plate for her will you please take it to her?

Noike: Sure.

Noike happily took Washu her dinner giving Mihoshi and Sasami a chance to eat. Stepping into the lab…

Noike: "I don't see Washu anywhere." Washu… oh Little Washu?

Washu: (In the distance) Ow! Damn! No not like that! ARGH!

Noike: "Sounds like she's over there."

Noike arrived where Washu was to see her tangled amidst a lot of wires and other various parts.

Noike: Miss Washu?

Washu: (Jumping from being startled) What? Oh, it's just you Noike.

Noike: Are you okay. (Handing Washu a bowl of noodles)

Washu: (Shaking her head but accepting the bowl and beginning to eat)

Noike: (Noticing the scans on the table of what Tenchi would look like with both legs made her frown) I..I see you're building Tenchi a leg… (Trying sound positive)

Washu: (Nodding while finishing the noodles in her mouth) I'm trying…

Noike: But?

Washu: But nothing seems right…I mean look at this one… (Holding up a completed leg) I had just finished the exterior and had it matched up with his scan here. (Pointing to a screen)

Noike: Well that sounds good.

Washu: No, it's not. Did you know he's grown a few inches since that was taken? When I realized that, I had to throw this one out because he can't walk on it cause it's too short now.

Noike: I see, so what are you doing with this one? (Pointing to a different one)

Washu: (Sighs) I was trying to build it so that it would auto-adjust to his other leg…

Noike: And?

Washu: (Shaking her head, looking at Noike, then at the leg) I have tried a number of things, but it won't adjust properly, it seems that the materials can't be that precisely adjusted. It will either be just a little short, or a little long. But even then, I have the problem of how it is going to connect and how is he going to control it.

Noike: I see; that could be a problem. (Cocking her head thinking) What about just growing another part or cloning it?

Washu: Ha ha, I could grow it easy enough, but I still need a way to connect it. But even then, the place where his hip joint should be is gone! I would have to install a hip joint and then have to try to reconnect his leg back to his spine and…and…

Noike: And? (Looking hopeful)

Washu: (Seeing the look in Noike's eyes) I've never tried anything like that before…I've learned enough about anatomy and biology to create Ryoko and make her as perfect as I could. (Washu sat down on her floating pillow feeling defeated)

Noike: Oh, I never knew…I mean you just seemed to be so good at everything…I mean even when they had to cut off Ryoko's hands they grew back and you can't even tell it…Washu? Washu?

Washu: Huh: Sorry…

Noike: It's okay, I just asked how did you replace Ryoko's hand? Tenchi told me once before that he and Yosho had cut off one, but I couldn't ever tell it was gone.

Washu: No, she did that. The Mass allows her to regenerate limbs once they have been cut off.

Noike: Too bad Tenchi doesn't have that power. He could regrow his arm and leg.

Washu: (Snorting) Yeah but he doesn't have any… (Her eyes went wide)

Noike: I know, he doesn't have any Mass. (Turning to look at Washu who's eyes were still open wide) Washu?

Washu: Noike, you're a genius!

Noike: Huh?

Washu: Don't you see? He can't regenerate because he doesn't have the Mass but if we were to assimilate the Mass into him then…

Noike: Then he can regrow his leg and arm.

Washu: Damn right! Not only that but the Mass will grow with him and they aren't damaged by the Lighthawk Wings!

Noike: I knew you could help him; he has faith in you…we all do.

That night had been a dark one for the Masaki family. When the sun finally crested over the mountains, three members of the family tried to close their eyes again. To go back into their dreams where everything was still okay. But for Ryoko the night, her dreams, and the reality of things were weighing heavily on her mind.

Ryoko: "I've become so used to feeling Tenchi lying next to me. How his arm would hold me, how his leg would become entwined with mine. But now there is no arm to hold me, no leg to become entwined with, I haven't felt this alone since before we went into the Time Saver.

Tenchi…lying next to you has become…torture. I had hoped that I could fix you with my powers. But I was wrong. (Pause for reflection) It took me over five thousand years to create my own Lighthawk Wings, will it take me another five thousand just to learn how to use them?"

Washu: (Telepathically) Ryoko

Ryoko: "Go away!"

Washu: Ryoko, Ryoko, Ryoko, R-Y-O-K-O

Ryoko: "What?"

Washu: I found the answer.

Ryoko: (Sitting up in bed eyes wide open) You…you did?

Tenchi: (Looking up at Ryoko) Ryoko...are you okay?

Ryoko: (Looks at Tenchi and nods) "Tell me, what did you find out?"

Washu: I need you and Ryo-Ohki in my lab in ten minutes.

Ryoko: "Washu…Washu…"

Washu: …

Ryoko: "Damn it!" (Looking at Tenchi, she smiles) "Maybe she's not playing with me."

Ryoko quickly kisses Tenchi and rushes out of the room.

Ryoko: Washu needs me in the lab; I'll be right back…

After Ryoko has left.

Ayeka: (Sitting up in bed) Well that was strange.

Tenchi: Yes it was…

Tenchi and Ayeka get out of bed and begin to get dressed and ready for the day. Meanwhile, Ryoko flew down the stairs, grabbed Ryo-Ohki who had been coming down with Sasami for breakfast, and was in the lab a few seconds later.

Ryoko: Washu! Washu! Where are you Washu?

Washu: I'm back here. Geese I said ten minutes not ten seconds.

Ryoko: But you said you found an answer and so I wanted to know…

Washu: Very well. I need you and Ryo-Ohki to go on a hunting trip for me.

Ryoko: A hunting trip?

Washu: Yes, I need you to track down and capture more Mass. I… (Stopping noticing her daughter's clueless face) What would you say if I told you I could get Tenchi's arm and leg to grow back, without surgery?

Ryoko: What! Can you do that?

Washu: Yep, Noike helped me discover the answer. I have created a stasis pod that I can put into Ryo-Ohki's ship form and (Holding out a weapon for Ryoko to take) I have modified this pulse cannon to only stun the Mass so it can be captured.

Ryoko: (Taking the cannon from Washu) Okay…

Washu: When you get back, I can then get Tenchi to assimilate with the Mass which will give him the ability to regenerate his body at will.

Ryoko: Really! Even though that stone thingy hurt him?

Washu: You were able to heal your wounds weren't you?

Ryoko: Yippee! (Ryoko begins hopping around wildly)

Washu: The faster you get there the better; I can upload the coordinates to Ryo-Ohki easy enough, when will you be leaving?

Ryoko: Right now!

Washu gives Ryoko everything she needs and the next thing the rest of the family heard was Ryo-Ohki's excited cries as they left the Earth, all the while Washu smiling at her daughter.

From Tenchi's room, he and Ayeka could see Ryo-Ohki take off and watched her as she flew out of sight.

Ayeka: I wonder where she's going in such a hurry.

Tenchi: I have not a clue, but I think Ryoko is with her.

Ayeka: (Turning towards Tenchi) How can you tell?

Tenchi: I…I'm not sure…but somehow…I know she is.

Ayeka: Oh, I see. (Looking back out the window) I wonder where they are going then.

After Ayeka finished helping Tenchi dress himself, she helped him get downstairs to the family room for breakfast. Ayeka set Tenchi on the end of the couch while she went to prepare breakfast for him.

Tenchi: "I can't stand this! I'm useless! Everyone around here is having to stop what they are doing to help me! Besides, what if something happens to one of them? What if Ayeka falls and hurts herself and I have to just sit here and watch it? No! I can't take that! I won't live like this! I called on the wings before. Perhaps I can do it again."

Tenchi could see Ayeka moving around the kitchen. She had climbed up on a stepladder to reach the flour that was on the top shelf of the cabinet. Just as Tenchi had feared, Ayeka began to teeter, and then fell.

Tenchi: Ayeka!

Tenchi threw himself with all his might off the couch towards Ayeka to catch her.

Ayeka: Oh, thank you Tenchi…I… (She stopped, realizing Tenchi was standing on two feet) (Gasp)

Tenchi: (Hearing Ayeka's gasp, Tenchi looked down to see his left foot was a ghostly sight. In the light, it was barely even visible. But when they moved out of the light, he could see the white opaque leg that the wings had created for him.

Ayeka: Tenchi…you're foot…

Tenchi: And…my hand… (Reaching out toward Ayeka with his pale left hand)

Ayeka: Oh my… (She recoiled at first, unsure if it would hurt her, but looking at his saddened expression as he pulled away, she reached out to touch it)

As Ayeka touched the Lighthawk hand, she felt her body temperature rising and the searing heat seemed almost unbearable, but then it stopped. What was hot became cool, and as she looked at her hand in his, she realized it was undamaged.

Ayeka: "Well that's certainly a relief."

Tenchi: "I'm sorry; I didn't think it would hurt."

Ayeka: (Smiles at Tenchi) "Even at a time like this he's concerned about me."

Tenchi: "I will always be concerned…"

Ayeka: "Tenchi, you heard me. I thought you were just talking but, you're in my head."

Sasami: Ayeka I was…AHHHHH! (Drops the pot she was carrying)

Sasami saw Tenchi and Ayeka enveloped in a white light. In the instant she screamed, the light vanished and Tenchi fell forward. Ayeka tried to catch him and the two swung around until they ended up falling on the couch.

Ayeka: Are you ok Tenchi?

Tenchi: "Yeah"

Ayeka: …

Tenchi: (Grumbling, realizing they had lost their telepathic connection) Yeah I'm fine.

Katsuhito: Isn't there a better place for that?

Ayeka scrambles to her feet in embarrassment.

Ayeka: Nothing happened… (Gasp)

With Lighthawk limbs back, Tenchi quickly leapt up from the couch and grabbed his grandfather by his shirt, holding him up with a pale glowing hand.

Tenchi: Leave her alone! Don't you think you've caused enough pain to her for one lifetime? If you still want to fight, then let's do this! (Tossing his grandfather through the open sliding door. Tenchi followed his surprised grandfather outside and the Lighthawk sword appeared in his hand)

Ayeka: Tenchi!

Tenchi: (Hearing Ayeka's voice, he stopped and turned to look at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. Turning back towards his grandfather, Tenchi saw that his sword was at Katsuhito's throat.) Oh Tsunami… (The Lighthawk limbs disappeared as Tenchi's anger faded. Without his other leg Tenchi fell over again.)

Katsuhito: (Catching his grandson) You'll have to be more careful of that temper Tenchi.

Tenchi: I…I'm sorry…

Katsuhito: No Tenchi, it is I that should apologize. I only forced that duel on you to get you to take a stand and defend them. You have, and last night when you talked to me, I knew that you had won the duel.

Tenchi: But…we…didn't even…

Katsuhito: Even without being capable of fighting, you would have fought to defend them. There will be no duel as you have already won.

Tenchi: I…have?

Katsuhito: Yes, I was merely suggesting that you two take yourselves back to your room if you're going to be doing that on the couch. Ha ha ha ha.

Tenchi: Ugh, nothing happened.

Katsuhito: Let's get you back inside.

Katsuhito helped Ayeka get Tenchi back in and onto the couch. Ayeka fixed Tenchi's breakfast and the two spent most of the day on the couch watching t.v.

Darkness approaching.

Ayeka: Where is that devil woman? I've looked all over for her and she's nowhere to be found.

Tenchi: I thought you two were past all that.

Ayeka: (Grumbling) Well I was, but where is she? It's time to start getting ready for bed and we haven't even had our soak in the onsen, nor have we had dinner yet. And we can't possibly go to sleep without her.

Tenchi: You've become used to her huh?

Ayeka: After sharing a bed with you two for a year how could I not? Every day before dinner, we'd go soak in the onsen and… (She trails off, lost in thought).

Tenchi: Yeah, those were good days. (Tenchi looked lost in thought for a moment) I guess we should start getting ready for bed…she will be here soon…she's never been gone this long before.

Ayeka: (Nodding) Very well, I am going to see how Sasami's doing.

Ayeka leaned down and gave Tenchi a quick kiss before leaving the room. As Ayeka entered the kitchen she watched as her sister went from the stove to the sink around to the cabinets and back to the stove. Sasami was cutting, chopping, mixing, and preparing a revered feast. Ayeka and the others had always let her do this. Sasami always seemed the happiest when she was cooking. Occasionally they had tried to get her to slow down, but then she seemed distraught when someone else cooked. The elder princess could not help but think that Sasami lorded over the kitchen as though it was her very own domain. And she couldn't stand it when someone tried to take over her domain. Ayeka thought that Sasami would become a good political leader for Jurai someday. A small giggle escaped her as she thought of her sister's attitude about the kitchen.

Sasami: (Turning around and spotting Ayeka) Hi!

Ayeka: (Giggling) Hello Sasami. I was wondering if you have seen Ryoko or Ryo-Ohki. We thought we saw them leave earlier today, but they have not been gone this long before.

Sasami: Oh, I asked Tsunami about that earlier. She said not to worry about them and that they would be back soon.

Ayeka: Oh, I see. (Mumbling to herself, "I should have asked her sooner.")

Sasami: Hey Ayeka, could you get Washu, dinner's almost ready. (Sasami called over her shoulder)

Ayeka: Sure Sasami.

Ayeka walked out of the kitchen and towards Washu's lab when she heard a loud screeching noise outside.

Ayeka: (Looking at Tenchi) What in the world is that?

Tenchi: (Shrugs looking back at Ayeka)

Tenchi and Ayeka looked out the window as a loud Miya could be heard through the afternoon sky.


	12. Chapter 12

I was urged to get this next chapter up quickly. Hopefully it will sate your thirst for a short time until I can get the next chapter up.

Where has Ryoko gone in such a hurry. Read on to find out.

* * *

Tenchi and Ayeka looked out the window as a loud Miya could be heard through the afternoon sky.

Ayeka & Tenchi: Ryo-Ohki!

A moment later Ryoko came fazing down through the ceiling.

Ryoko: Tenchi! (She threw her arms around him)

Tenchi barely had a moment to look at Ryoko before she had her arms around his neck but he noticed that her clothes were singed and ripped in several places. As she hugged him he caught a very bad odor coming off her as if she had been thrown in a swamp.

Ayeka: Ryoko! Where have you been?

Sasami: (Coming out of the kitchen) And where's Ryo-Ohki?

Ryoko: Oh, Washu had her go directly to the lab, but I just had to see Tenchi. I haven't seen you all day darling!

Tenchi: (Chuckling to himself) I am glad to see you too. We were getting worried about you.

Ryoko: We?

Tenchi: (Motioned his head toward Ayeka)

Ryoko: You missed me too? (Ryoko's doppelganger appeared and they both began hugging Ayeka) Oh that's soooo sweet of you to miss me!

Ayeka: Ryoko! You shameless hussy, stop that this instant!

Ryoko: (Giggles to herself)

Sasami: (Laughing)

Ayeka: (Sighs) Very well… (She hugs Ryoko back) Uh… (Quickly pulling away) you smell as if you've been playing in…in…oh I don't know!

Ryoko: (Looked slightly hurt)

Tenchi: She's been complaining that you two haven't had your soak before dinner and I think she missed it.

Ayeka shot Tenchi a dirty look causing him to laugh while Ryoko hopped around excitedly.

Ryoko: Really? Let's go then!

With one arm, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi, with the other, she grabbed Ayeka, and they flew out to the onsen. Mihoshi had seen the exchange from the couch; she looked at Sasami with a confused look on her face.

Sasami: I don't know, but they are going to be late for dinner. Mihoshi, will you help me set the table?

Mihoshi: (Smiling she jumped up and made her way to the kitchen) Okay!

Outside in the onsen, Tenchi was feeling a little out of place.

Tenchi: Um, I thought you two wanted some time to talk?

Ryoko: But we did…

Tenchi: Then why am I here?

Ryoko: Well, because I needed to talk to both of you.

Ayeka: Ok, go on.

Ryoko: Well, it's about the hunting trip I went on today…

Ayeka: Hunting trip? (Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other confused)

Ryoko: Yes, Washu's found a way to help that doesn't include putting any implants in or even giving you a mechanical leg…

Ayeka: Just tell us Ryoko!

Ryoko: Ok…Washu's found a way to join you with Mass cells.

Tenchi: (He looked confused for a moment) You mean those things that tried to kill me?

Ryoko: (She nodded slightly) I hoped you would have forgotten about that.

Ayeka: Miss Ryoko! I cannot believe this, why would you ask that?

Ryoko: Because we don't have any other choice! Don't you see? If he has the Mass cells then he can regenerate his leg and his arm…then he…he can… (Tears began to well up in Ryoko's eyes)

Tenchi: I can what?

Ryoko: I can't sleep anymore…not since then…I feel you…both of you…but…

Tenchi: But I can't hold you anymore.

Ryoko: (Nods slowly, tears falling down her eyes)

Tenchi: I know, I can't stand not holding both of you like I used to…but…are you sure this is the only way?

Ryoko: (Looks up a small smile creeps across her face and she dries her eyes) We're sure of it. When I went to go get them, I looked at what Mom's got in mind. The Mass will be contained, so they won't be a threat. With you joining with them, they can re-grow any part of you that gets hurt or cut off.

Tenchi: (Pondered this for a moment) Are you sure about this?

Ryoko: (Nods her head)

Ayeka: Tenchi! I can't believe you're going to do this!

Tenchi: I have to. I trust you both, Ryoko I said I would trust you with my life, and I meant it.

Ayeka and Ryoko look at Tenchi with love in their eyes.

Tenchi: If you think this will help then it sounds good to me.

Ryoko: Great! Then when you duel Yosho you can kick his ass!

Ayeka: About the duel…

Ryoko: What!

Tenchi: (Smiling) I already won it.

Ryoko: You did? When? How? I wanted to see it!

Ayeka: But you did see it. (Smiling)

Ryoko: I did?

Tenchi and Ayeka laughed slightly as Ryoko looked between the two of them confused.

Ryoko: Damn it! Tell me!

Tenchi: Remember last night, when we saw him on the way upstairs?

Ryoko: Yeah, boy did he look surprised when you told him off! I bet he was…(Ryoko stopped suddenly as Tenchi and Ayeka looked at her smiling.) You mean then? That was then? Damn.

Tenchi was laughing while Ayeka tried to hide her laughing behind her hands.

Tenchi: It's ok…he didn't tell me that until today.

Tenchi thought it would be best not to tell her that he pulled the Lighthawk sword on his grandfather.

Tenchi: Well…when do we start this?

Ryoko: I think tomorrow morning some time…she was in a hurry when we came back…(Rubbing her chin thoughtfully)

The three laughed and carried on until a familiar voice was heard.

Washu: What's so funny in here?

All three turned around to see Washu standing there.

Tenchi: Oh hi…

Washu: I thought you might want to get started. I've got everything set up and ready to go, oh and Ryoko, did you have to push Ryo-Ohki so hard? Once she landed she fell asleep and she's probably gonna be sleeping until morning.

Ryoko: Hey! Ryo-Ohki wanted to get there and back as soon as she could, it was her doing. Hell, she was the slave driver! When one of those things caught me by surprise and blasted me into this…this…hell I don't know what it was, but she wouldn't even let me change clothes!

Washu: I see, well she is very loyal to Tenchi too, and since she thought this would help him she got a little carried away.

Ayeka: Miss Washu, is this…um, procedure safe?

Washu: Safe! You know I would never put Tenchi in needless danger.

The girls snickered as Washu spoke. Washu shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

Washu: Look when I did those things before I never put him in danger, sure he was uncomfortable, but not in danger.

Tenchi: Ok Washu, I'll believe you.

Washu: That's Mother Washu to you. (Grinning)

Tenchi: (He mouthed) Mother.

Washu: Yep, since you married my Little Ryoko, you are now my son!

Ayeka: That's son-in-l…

Washu: (Glaring at Ayeka) So help me if you call me that I'll make sure you have twins and triplets.

Tenchi smiled as a cry escaped Ayeka's mouth.

Tenchi: Okay Mother Washu, (Smiling) when do we get started?

Washu snapped her fingers and black portals appeared underneath all of them. Tenchi landed on a medical bed, while Ryoko and Ayeka landed on the floor. Washu of course, landed on her feet standing beside him. Ryoko grumbled rubbing her sore backside.

Tenchi: Mother Washu, could you show both of my wives a little more respect?

Washu looked at him a little startled.

Washu: Oh very well…son. (Smiling) Now what I am going to do is lie you back in this tank, then the Mass will be positioned around you. All you have to do is concentrate on making them a part of you.

Ayeka: But won't they sense his powers and attack like before?

Washu: As I told Ryoko several times, they are no threat right now. I had them stunned and they are carefully sedated right now.

Tenchi, Ryoko, & Ayeka: Sedated?

Washu: Hey, they aren't much different from humans in the way drugs affect them, but don't worry it shouldn't cause you any discomfort.

Tenchi lay there as he was lowered into a tube, and the first thing he felt was a slimy feeling of being placed into a vat of grease. He was thankful that it was not hot, but he was also still wondering how this was going to help him. As he hung there he tried to think about what Washu said, but he was interrupted by a voice in his head.

?: Who are you?

Tenchi: "Huh? I'm Tenchi."

?: Why are you here? Why are we here?

Tenchi: "Are you the Mass?"

Mass: Mass? We are what we are.

Tenchi: "Um, I see…"

Mass: What do you want?

Tenchi: "To be…me again…I guess."

Mass: Are you not you?

Tenchi: "Um, yeah…"

Mass: Are we not we?

Tenchi: "Um…I guess."

Mass: Then why are we here?

Washu had once told Tenchi how the Mass have a strong mental collective, but if a more dominant force were applied then they would bend themselves to that will.

Tenchi: "I need you, I was hurt, and I can't do what I used to." (He began to form a picture in his mind what he used to look like with both of his arms and legs, allowing the collective to see it) "Ryoko, my love, has the power to re-grow any part of her that is cut off. She said that it is because of you that she can do this."

Tenchi could feel the collective thoughts running through his own. They seemed to be interested in him and more importantly in his feelings.

Mass: What are these…feelings…love, anger?

Tenchi: "Join with me, and I can show you."

Tenchi hoped this would work. For a brief moment, it seemed to as they began to completely cover his body. But then he felt something, and it was not good.

Mass: You trick us! We feel your power, you want to hurt us!

Tenchi: "No! Stop!" Argh!

The Mass began to press in on his body seemingly crushing it.

Mass: You want to hurt us!

Tenchi: No! That's not it!

Washu furiously began typing away on her holotop trying to do something. Tenchi could barely hear Ayeka and Ryoko screaming his name.

Tenchi: Just…I just…

Mass: You trick us!

Tenchi: "No…join with me…if…you can feel what I feel…you…k-know…(Tenchi began to lose consciousness) I love…y-you…Ryoko…Ayek…(Tenchi lost his ability to think and speak as blackness surrounded him.)

Ryoko & Ayeka: Tenchi!

Ryoko: Damn it! Washu get him out of there!

Washu: I can't! They've severed the support chords…they're crushing him…

Ryoko: Then I'll blow them away! (Ryoko begins gathering energy for a blast)

Ayeka: If you attack, it will hurt Tenchi!

Ryoko: If I don't they'll kill him!

Ayeka: But you…can't shoot at him…

Ryoko: No! Tenchi! (She falls to the floor crying) (Whispering) No…I won't lose him…not yet.

Before even Washu or Ayeka could stop her, Ryoko throws herself at the Mass cells that are crushing Tenchi. Washu watched as Ryoko crashed into the tank, breaking it open and trying to free Tenchi.

Ryoko: No! You..can't have him!

Ryoko could hear the Mass speaking in her mind.

Mass: But he tricked us.

Ryoko: "What?"

Mass: He tricked us, he wants to harm us.

Ryoko: "No he…"(Ryoko reaches her hand into the mist of the Mass, grabbing Tenchi's hand) "Tenchi, come back to me."

Mass: You are one he loves?

Ryoko: (Gritting her teeth pulling Tenchi) "Yes."

Mass: Why do you save him?

Ryoko: "Because I love him!" (Crying)

Ayeka and Washu watched as the Mass soon covered Ryoko as well, but she continued to struggle to pull Tenchi out.

Ryoko: "We only thought this would help him walk again. We just…want him back" (Tears streaming down her face)

Mass: Then you shall have him…

Suddenly the Mass let go of them and they fell onto the floor. Ryoko was breathing hard while Tenchi seemed not to be breathing at all.

Ryoko: Washu!

Washu: Right, Ryoko put the Mass back in a tank…I'll take care of him.

Washu put Tenchi on a table and began to check him over, and besides several broken bones and bruises, he seemed to be ok. The worst part was that he stopped breathing several times. When she had restored his breathing to normal and had him stabilized so that he was not in danger of dying she began to re-examine him. She feared that he might have suffered some brain damage or other problems, but she breathed out a sigh of relief when she discovered that he would be ok.

Washu: Brainwave, heart rate, and bodily functions are normal again. He's gonna be fine.

Ayeka: That's good. (Sighs)

Ryoko: Well I have the Mass rounded up, but I think some got away.

Washu: What do you mean?

Ryoko: Well, there's not a lot of them left. (Shrugging) I caught a lot more of them, over half of them are gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Blackness surrounded Tenchi, in all directions there was nothing for him to see. Blinking his eyes, he still could not discern a difference between when they were opened and closed. He could not even tell that he was standing on anything, yet he did not fall.

Tenchi: Where am I?

?: You are safe…

Tenchi: Safe? I can't even see the floor.

As Tenchi said the words, he could feel the ground beneath his feet. When he realized he could feel both legs he felt like jumping for joy but decided against it since he still couldn't see.

Tenchi: All right! It's back!

?: Your leg? Yes, as is your arm.

Gently light began to filter in around Tenchi and he began to take in his surroundings. As soon as he could, he looked at his hand and his leg.

Tenchi: This is great! (He looked around) But where am I?

A figure appeared in front of him bathed in a bright light. As the light faded, the form became recognizable.

Tenchi: Tsunami?

Tsunami: Yes, you are with me. You are safe.

Tenchi: What happened?

Tsunami: I felt the Mass attacking you, so I protected you until you could be saved.

Tenchi: You felt them attack me? How…why?

Tsunami: We are connected in a way.

Tenchi: (Looks confused at Tsunami) In a way?

Tsunami: Yes, though not like Sasami and I are. When Sasami was injured, to save her I assimilated partially with her, and in the next few years that joining will become complete. For you, I just gave to you a power that would better suit you. But that power is still connected to me, though not bound to me.

Tenchi: I…I think I understand. (He scratches his head) But why am I here?

Tsunami: I had to pull your spirit and power away from your body for a moment so the Mass would not perceive you as a threat and allow your body to be rescued. You will be rejoined with it soon.

Tenchi: So…I'm not in my body?

Tsunami: (Shakes her head)

Tenchi: I knew it was too good to be true. (He looks down at his hand)

Tsunami: No, (Smiling) Washu's idea was a success; your body was joined with the Mass and when you return to your body you will be whole again. But I had another reason for bringing you here.

Tenchi: What is it?

Tsunami: Times are changing Tenchi, and certain things need to happen.

Tenchi: What things?

Tsunami: Tenchi, the time will come when Sasami and I must leave here.

Tenchi: Leave! You can't leave!

Tsunami: But we must.

Tenchi: Why?

Tsunami: That I cannot tell you yet, but as I said, certain things must happen. You will have at least two more years before we have to leave.

Tenchi: Just two years?

Tsunami: I know it does not seem long enough, but we will be needed elsewhere. Tenchi, please do not make this harder on Sasami. She will need your support and encouragement. If you fight this, then it will only hurt her more in the end.

Tenchi: Ok, I may not like it, but I will give her all of the support I can.

Tsunami: Thank you Tenchi. (Placing her hand on his cheek) It's time for you to return now. (She gently kisses his cheek)

Tenchi blinked his eyes open then instantly regretted it. Bright lights blinded his vision forcing Tenchi to lift his right hand to cover his eyes.

Washu: Ah, welcome back Tenchi.

Tenchi: Washu?

Washu: You don't sound too happy to see me.

Tenchi: Can you dim the lights a little…

Washu: (Chuckling to herself)

Tenchi: It's not funny. Where's…

Ryoko & Ayeka: Tenchi!

Ryoko plowed into Tenchi knocking him off the bed and onto the floor on top of her.

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi! I'm so glad you're ok! I've been worried about you!

Tenchi blinked a number of times and was about to open his mouth when a second set of arms wrapped around him.

Ayeka: Oh Tenchi! I was so scared…are you ok now? I missed you!

Tenchi: I'm fine…

Tenchi placed his right arm under Ryoko and smiled as he felt her through his new hand again.

Tenchi: "Tsunami was right, they did grow back."

Twisting slightly Tenchi placed his left arm around Ayeka and he rolled so that he was on his back on the floor.

Tenchi: Argh! That's cold!

Tenchi suddenly felt his backside becoming cold. He soon realized it was because he was wearing a hospital gown.

Tenchi: It's good to be back. (Pulling Ryoko and Ayeka into a tight embrace which they returned)

Washu: You've been out for several hours. I'm not sure how it happened and I'm sorry but the Mass…

Tenchi: I know Mother Washu.

Washu, Ryoko, & Ayeka: You do?

Tenchi: Yep, Tsunami.

Washu: I should have known! (Throwing up her arms and pacing around.)

Ayeka: What did she do?

Tenchi: She said she…pulled my spirit out of my body…

Ryoko: She what?

Tenchi: The Mass felt the wings and reacted, they were scared of it…but I felt some trying to help me…

Washu: That's not possible. (Drops down onto her floating pillow)

Tenchi: I don't know, but I heard them ask what I wanted and I felt them agreeing, then it changed. Some of them…

Washu: Wait…they asked you?

Tenchi: Yeah, it was kind of strange.

Washu: I'll say. (She leaned back on her pillow thinking. She sat back up smiling at Tenchi) Oh well, in any case it looks like the Mass did their job. You're back to normal and your broken bones are completely healed, and in record time too.

Tenchi: Broken bones? Wait never mind. Ayeka, Ryoko, there's something we need to talk about.

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at Tenchi, realizing something was bothering him.

Ayeka: Oh, what's that Lord Tenchi?

Ryoko appeared behind Ayeka helping her up off the floor while Tenchi lifted himself on his feet. He stood there for a minute in front of them smiling.

Tenchi: I've never realized how much I take things for granted…

The three girls began to laugh.

Tenchi: Mother Washu, could you wait outside?

Ryoko: Hold on Tenchi I'll get you some of your clothes.

Ryoko disappeared to Tenchi's room to get his clothes.

Washu: Tenchi, it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before.

At this moment, Ryoko reappeared in the room with fresh clothes.

Ryoko: Here you go Tenchi. (Ryoko hands Tenchi his clothes) Mom! He said wait outside.

Washu: All right all right.

Washu leaves.

Tenchi: Thanks Ryoko.

Tenchi slipped on his pants and a clean shirt and left the room with his wives to greet the rest of his family. He stepped out of Washu's lab and into the living room where his family rushed him. The first two were Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. Each tightly clutched to each one of his legs.

Sasami: Oh Tenchi, you're all right!

Ryo-Ohki: Meow mya mya myaw meow!

Mihoshi: Tenchi!

Mihoshi was running toward Tenchi but was tripped by Noike and fell to the floor face first.

Mihoshi: Ouch.

Tenchi: Thanks Noike.

Noike: No problem, I'm glad to see you in much better shape than the last time I was home.

Tenchi: Me too.

Noboyuki: Tenchi my boy!

Tenchi: (Hugs his dad and Rea) Miss me?

Rea: You know how your father is. He insisted on staying until you were feeling better.

Katsuhito walked up behind Tenchi.

Katsuhito: It's good to see you're back on your feet.

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki let go of Tenchi. Turning around Tenchi came face to face with his grandfather.

Tenchi: Yeah, it seems I've got more than luck on my side.

Katsuhito: True, but luck will not win you a battle. I want to see you at the shrine early tomorrow.

Tenchi: What? I thought you said I won the duel.

Katsuhito: That you have, (Laughing) but I want to see how well you remember your training.

Tenchi: Ah, do I have to?

The girls around him laughed and snickered seeing how Tenchi's attitude toward training hadn't changed one bit.

Katsuhito: Yes, and I want you there too Ryoko. (Pointing his finger at her)

Ryoko: Me?

Katsuhito: Yes, it was your idea to train him, I want to see how good of a teacher you are. I have a feeling you've been soft on him.

Ryoko: (Her face reddened) I may have been soft with him in bed, but not on the field!

Ayeka immediately began laughing while Noike, Sasami, and Mihoshi's face turned red.

Ayeka: Ryoko! You needn't tell him that!

Ryoko: Huh? (Taking a moment to think about what she had just said, Ryoko began to blush) Well…I-I you see…that is…I didn't mean to…

Tenchi walked up behind his stuttering wife and placed his arms around her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

Tenchi: You may have been the softer one, but I'll never complain.

Ryoko: Tenchi!

Ayeka: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well sister, it looks like you've finally met your match in being brash.

Ryoko: Grrrr! Shove it princess!

Ayeka: Oh such language.

Ryoko just grumbled.

Katsuhito: (Blushing) I…think I will be going now…

Katsuhito turned and left quickly.

Ryoko: I've never seen him that way, and as for you… (She turned to Tenchi and gave him an evil smile) I'll have to be extra hard on you tonight.

Mihoshi: (Blushing) Oh my!

Tenchi raised an eyebrow at his wife while Noboyuki began running around looking for something.

Noboyuki: I've got to find it…I've got to find it! My son's finally a man…I've got to write this down in the album…You three stay right there so I can get a picture!

Tenchi: Oh boy. (Tenchi sighed resting his head on Ryoko's shoulder who just patted his back while trying to contain her laughter)

Noboyuki: I've got it! (Noboyuki ran back in the room with his camera) Now just stand right there, and smile!

Ryoko & Ayeka: Tenchi.

Tenchi: Huh, yeah?

Ayeka: Your father…

Ryoko: You mean our father now.

Ayeka: Yes, our father said to smile. Don't you feel like smiling?

Noboyuki: Our father… (The girls turned to see Noboyuki wiping tears out of his face)

Tenchi: Sorry, I was thinking about something…I can't believe how lucky I am. (He hugged them close and none of them noticed his father taking their picture) Why just yesterday I couldn't stand on my own, and you didn't turn away from me…even though I hurt you both…

Ryoko: Tenchi…

Tenchi: I love you both, I never want to lose either of you… (He leaned in and kissed one, and then the other as his father continued to take picture. Finally Tenchi looked up from them to see that his father was still taking pictures)

Noboyuki watched as Tenchi pulled them closer. He maneuvered them so that they were leaning on him and their sides were facing the camera. A sly grin then played across Tenchi's lips as he made a show of moving his hands out away from the girls. His hands moved down their bodies until they were just inches away from their protruding backsides. Choking back a laugh, Nobuyuki positioned his camera to get their reactions. Hearing a giggle beside him, he cocked his head to the side to see that Mihoshi was nearly beside herself trying to contain her laughter. Both Noike and Rea had their hands over her mouth to try to keep her quiet. They watched as Tenchi counted down from three to one silently before he grabbed both of his wives.

Sasami: Tenchi!

Sasami cried from the doorway of the kitchen just as his hands pinched his wives who let out twin shrieks of surprise just as the camera flashed. Sasami then watched as Tenchi barely ducked the twin slaps from his wives and she could only laugh as they both tried to catch him. Her gaze turned to Nobuyuki who was watching with tears in his eyes. Trying not to laugh too hard, Sasami went back to the kitchen to finish preparations for dinner that night. Since Tenchi was now fully healed, they had a lot to celebrate. She had just returned to the kitchen when a scream echoed through the house. Dropping the pans in her hand, Sasami raced back into the living room. Nobuyuki and Rea stood with their mouths wide open. Mihoshi stood next to Noike, her eyes much wider than Sasami had ever seen them before. They all seemed to be looking in the same direction. Following their gaze, she saw her sister standing in front of one of the large windows. She seemed to be staring out the window with her hands over her mouth trying to stifle another scream. Moving beside her sister, Sasami looked out the window to see Tenchi and Ryoko, lying on the deck staring back at what she first thought was Ayeka.

Sasami: What's wrong?

Ayeka: (Jumps, startled by Sasami)

Tenchi stood up with Ryoko floating behind him. He walked to the glass and put his hand on it as though he were inspecting it. Sasami was becoming very worried, but before she could move Washu leapt out of her lab over to the window and looked at it, then at Tenchi.

Washu: (Smirking at Tenchi)

Sasami: Miss Washu, what happened?

Washu: Well it seems that Tenchi has just used one of his new powers.

Ayeka: What do you mean new powers?

Pressing his hand on the glass Tenchi smiled as his hand began to pass through it causing Sasami to jump back surprised. Slowly Tenchi forced more of his hand, and arm through the glass before pulling it back. The lopsided grin on his face reminded Sasami of how her sister looked when she was given a new toy. Ryoko touched his shoulder smiling as well before he tried it again, this time he reached through and nearly touched Ayeka before she fainted. Before she could hit the ground, Tenchi rushed through the glass and caught her. The whole time Sasami was just standing and watching this in awe. She had only seen two others that could do this before so easily, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko passed through the glass while Tenchi moved his other wife to the couch.

Ryoko: Tenchi…you…you…phased…

Washu: Quite right my daughter, and there's no telling what he may do in the future as well.

Tenchi: What do you mean Mother Washu?

Washu: You now have the Mass cells in you and they will continue to bond with your body. You may very well pick up some more of Ryoko's abilities…

Ryoko: Like what kind of abilities?

Washu: How should I know, I've never done this before. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Ryoko hung her head as her mom cackled; though Tenchi reached out to hold her hand. His other hand held Ayeka's as she rested on the couch. She had still not woken up from passing out, and he knew he would have to explain this to her. He had to admit to himself that this was definitely a shock; he could barely believe it as well. Ryoko had been chasing him around the room when she had tackled him sending them flying through the air. Both had been laughing through it all, at least until Tenchi saw that they were headed for the window. He didn't have time to warn her, or to get her to phase, so he just wrapped his arms around her and the next thing he knew they were outside. No shattering glass, no debris falling, and there was not even a scratch on the window. Ryoko had looked bewildered and asked how they got outside, which had caused Tenchi to become concerned.

Tenchi: If you didn't do that, then who did?

Ryoko had no answer then, but now everything seemed to be making more sense to them both. Once his other wife had finally became conscious again, he moved her to a sitting position and then moved in behind her so that she could lean on him.

Tenchi: Ayeka, are you ok?

Ayeka: Huh? Oh yeah…I was… (She spins around inspecting Tenchi carefully. She examined his face, neck, and then lifted up his shirt to look at his chest, sides and back before moving to his arms)

Tenchi: Ayeka! Ayeka! Ayeka! (Laughing, he finally got her to stop by holding her hands) Ayeka I'm fine…are you ok?

Ayeka: But…the glass and you went through…and…

Tenchi: I'm ok…I phased us through it.

Ayeka: (Her eyes went wide) You?

Tenchi: Yep.

Ayeka: How?

Washu: Well it was really the Mass. The Mass reacted to the threat by phasing him through the glass and since Ryoko was being held by him, her too.

Ayeka: The Mass did that? (Looking between Tenchi and Washu)

For the next thirty minutes Washu gave anyone that would listen, a detailed description of what the Mass could do for him now that they had become a part of him. Surprisingly, three listened with rapt attention. Those same three happened to be married to each other. For the first time since being freed from her prison, Washu had a very eager audience. At least she had them until Sasami came back into the room and announced it was dinnertime. To be honest, Washu had not even noticed when Sasami had left the room. But she guessed it must have been after Ayeka woke up. But regardless of when she left, she had made up for it in the amounts of food that were now available to them. Once dinner was served, Ryoko took to celebrating the most, though Ayeka and then Tenchi closely followed her. Tenchi only had one drink of sake; Ayeka had even less, but she made up for it with her tea. Nobuyuki thought for sure that Ryoko would drink all of the sake in the house, so he made sure to hide some of it. However, with having Tenchi back to full capacity and then some, he could of cared less if she had drank every bottle in the house.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning when Tenchi awoke and the first thing he realized was that both of his arms were completely numb. No feeling or sensation passed through either one of them and at first, he was scared that yesterday was just a dream. At least he thought so until a sharp pain came from both of his hands as feeling began to return. Grinning he moved his hands up and down the backs of the two reasons his arms were numb. Ayeka was asleep on one side of him, and Ryoko on the other. Both had been lying partially on his arms, effectively cutting off enough circulation to cause them to go numb. Though there was a stabbing pain in his arms at moving them, he relished the pain and knew that just twenty-four hours ago this was not possible. Slowly the two of them began to wake up as well and began to move about. Ayeka seemed to be tired, almost worn out while the smile that graced Ryoko's face showed that she was very sated and content with things. Slowly one of his grins played across his face as he realized why. Washu had told him that the Mass provide many things, energy being one of them and his two wives had tested that theory last night much to his pleasure. He felt sorry for Ayeka though, she had tried to keep up, but she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion last night and it seemed she was still tired this morning.

Tenchi: Ayeka? (Concerned)

Ayeka: Hum? (Still asleep)

Tenchi: You can still rest if you need to…

Ryoko: Aw, is the little Princess too tired to get up?

Tenchi interrupted her tease with a look that cut off any further remarks.

Ayeka: No…I am fine… (Ayeka tried to sit up)

With Tenchi's help, Ayeka was able to sit up; though it was Ryoko who decided the best way to wake the princess up.

Ryoko: Come on Princess; let's take a bath before breakfast.

Ryoko grabbed Ayeka and the two disappeared from Tenchi's view. Tenchi went himself to clean up before breakfast, walking down the hall and into the bathroom's shower. When he made his way downstairs, he could smell breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. Grinning Tenchi made his way into the kitchen to find that Sasami already had a good bit of breakfast ready.

Sasami: Morning Tenchi. (She smiled as she moved about the kitchen)

Tenchi: Morning Sasami (Replying as he sat down) Aren't you a bit early for breakfast?

Sasami: Not at all, brother came down about an hour ago for his breakfast and he waiting for you and Ryoko up at the shrine.

Tenchi groaned aloud and bowing his head, he said a silent prayer that he was not in too much trouble.

Sasami: Now eat up. (Smiling at him)

Tenchi was about halfway through breakfast when his wives appeared beside him. Ayeka still looked tired but she was definitely awake, while Ryoko still wore a smile bigger than he had ever seen on her.

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi, you didn't wait for us.

Sasami: (Placing a plate in front of Ryoko) Eat up because brother is waiting on you this morning.

Ryoko: Brother?

Tenchi: Yosho. (Talking between bites)

Ryoko: (Hanging her head) He wasn't serious was he?

Sasami: Yes and he is waiting on you two already so I made sure your breakfast was ready.

Ryoko: (Looking up to see Sasami's smile, she grinned and dug into her breakfast. She teleported with Tenchi out of the dining room, after the two of them had finished breakfast; which left Ayeka with her sister.

Sasami: Ayeka?

Ayeka: Yes Sasami?

Sasami: You look tired, are you ok?

Ayeka: (Her face flushed a bright red and she was not sure how to tell her sister why she was tired…so she just tried to play it off) Oh…I just didn't get much sleep last night…I'm fine.

Sasami: Yeah, I didn't think any of you did, there were a lot of strange noises coming from your room last night.

Ayeka: (Choking on her food, she tried to regain her composure. Failing at that she just tried not to die of embarrassment) Um…yes…well… (Stuttering for a minute she finally decide to give up on it) I need to go see Miss Washu.

Washu: Whatever for? (She said appearing behind her)

Ayeka: Oh…um…for my checkup…

Washu: Checkup…but…

Washu was about to say more when Ayeka stood up and faced her with pleading eyes. Grinning, Washu decided to help her.

Washu: Right…your checkup…well, that can wait until after breakfast…I'm starving!

Ayeka's shoulders slumped and she looked at the small scientist in a helpless fashion. She had wanted to get away from this conversation as quickly as possible.

Sasami: Are you going to see what's wrong with Ayeka, Little Washu? (Bringing out some food for her) Something's wrong with her.

Before Ayeka could brush it off, her sister decided to be very helpful.

Sasami: Yeah, I said that she looked tired and she said that she did not get much sleep but with the noises from their room last night it sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

Ayeka's face was so red she thought she was going to die right there, and with Washu suddenly starting to snicker at her, it really didn't help matters.

Washu: Well, (Trying hard not to laugh) I think I know of a way to help them, (Casting a look at Ayeka) I mean her.

Sasami: Thank you Little Washu. (Dancing back to the kitchen)

Once she was in the kitchen, she heard a voice in her head.

Tsunami: Why did you say all of that?

Sasami: Because.

Tsunami: Because? That is not a reason.

Sasami: No, but it was fun.

Tsunami: Fun? Yes, it was interesting. However, I do not understand the need to pick on your sister like that.

Sasami: Oh Tsunami, you've got to learn to have a little fun. Like when I go out to play with Rho-Ohki, or when Ayeka and I do things together. Didn't you and your sisters ever do things together?

Silence greeted her and then she felt something from the goddess, remorse.

Sasami: Oh Tsunami, I'm sorry.

Tsunami: No, it is not your fault. Being a goddess, the idea of family and fun never really became an issue. However, I would have liked to have had more time with them.

Sasami went about her morning routine as usual, though she continued to listen to Tsunami.

In another area of the Masaki Valley, two combatants stood facing each other warily. Both were well aware of the danger the other posed, or at least they both thought they did. For many years, Tenchi had trained under his grandfather, and now he stood facing him yet again. Yosho also had faced his grandson on this same field, but never under these circumstances. Just yesterday, Tenchi had advanced on him with the powers of the light hawk. A power so strong, only the Jurai Space Trees could control them. Not only had his student learned to control them, he had also used the wings in place of his missing arm and leg. It was this power that Yosho feared, and respected. Tenchi and his grandfather were not alone. Ryoko was close by watching, and was totally bored. It had been like this for at least five minutes though she felt like it had been hours. Both combatants watched the other, barely even a movement visible though the tension was mounting. She had never been one to just stand and watch her enemies, but she guessed that the two of them had their reasons. Finally it happened, one of them twitched and they both moved as one with their bokkens slicing through the air and striking the others weapon.

Ryoko: Finally, (sighing) something to watch.

With measured movements and counter movements, the two of them fought back and forth. Ryoko had to admit that Tenchi had come a long way from when she had first started watching him fight. Though she suspected the reason for his marked improvement had less to do with her training and more to do with his confidence level. She smiled though as she thought about it. In a way, she and Ayeka were responsible for his abilities now. Without them, he would still be too scared and nervous to fight back properly. Being more confident though did not help Tenchi as much as he had hoped it would. His grandfather was still very good and very quick. It was not long before Tenchi found himself being put solely on the defensive and pushed back.

Tenchi: Oh no…not that.

Tenchi realized his grandfather's movements were the beginnings of a kata. One that had always resulted in a lot of pain for him, but try as he might he could not get the kata his grandfather was using against him reversed. Then the final swing came as Tenchi's bokken was knocked away from guarding his body. He blinked as he imagined the swing coming at him, but what truly surprised him was that there was no impact. Yosho's eyes went wide, as did Ryoko's but for purely opposite reasons. Having pushed Tenchi back, Yosho had moved in to deliver the final blow only to have it pass harmlessly through his grandson. That one moment, that one pause from him gave Tenchi the chance and with a quick turn of the bokken, Yosho felt the slap of wood against his skull. Stumbling backwards from the blow, Yosho held his head and looked at Tenchi with a slight smile.

Katsuhito: So I see she has taught you some of her tricks.

Ryoko: You better believe it old man. (Ryoko yelled as she teleported over and gave Tenchi a big hug. She was completely pleased with herself, and with what had just happened. She knew now that it was not just a one-time thing. He was able to phase now, just as she could. She wondered what else he could do) Before she could entertain that thought however, she heard Katsuhito laugh.

Katsuhito: Well then, since you want to use that, let's really see what you can do.

Ryoko turned to face Katsuhito as he spoke. Just as he finished talking, Katsuhito stretched his hand out towards her and Tenchi. Before either of them could move, the Master Key flew out of Tenchi's pocket and into Katsuhito's hand.

Katsuhito: Prepare yourself! (He shouted as he became younger and his battle armor from 700 years ago appeared on him as he advanced on them)

In a flash Tenchi was standing between Ryoko and Yosho. In his hand was the sword of the Light Hawk. Not only had his sword appeared, but he was in his battle armor as well. This time when he fought his grandfather, Tenchi had an edge. His grandfather's movements, though accelerated by his power, now seemed sluggish. And so the two of them fought back and forth. With the two of them now using their powers, the small training field seemed too small. So the two of them were bouncing off the roof of the nearby shrine. The walls of the shrine and the trees shook as they took swing after swing at each other. Staring up in amazement Ryoko watched as they literally bounced off anything they could, be it trees, walls or whatever with their energy swords slicing through the air. It was hard to believe and even harder to understand. Her Tenchi had never been that good, what happened? She could vividly recall that while they had been locked away in their own little world, Tenchi had made so much progress it was staggering. But it seemed he had just hit a new level, as his movements were quicker, more fluid. It was almost as if he was just floating through the air at times. A sudden grin appeared on her face, as she began to understand.

Ryoko: He's using the Mass's powers.

Yosho smiled, and it was not from being happy. True, he was thrilled that Tenchi's skills had become better and he even knew that the training itself had little to do with it. For as long as he had tried to train Tenchi, the one thing his student lacked was self-confidence. That in itself made Yosho happier than he could have thought, but at this moment he was planning to show Tenchi, the result of overconfidence. Planning his moves carefully, Yosho had trapped Tenchi into committing a series of moves that even phasing would not save him. At the precise moment, Yosho threw his force field into his student knocking him backwards before lunging with his energy sword. The two moves had an immediate effect and Tenchi was knocked to the ground with enough force to cause a dust cloud to blossom around him. Landing hard, Yosho leveled his energy sword right to where he knew Tenchi's throat was.

Yosho: I suggest you surrender Tenchi.

Yosho then felt a light tap on his own neck from behind him and he heard the crackle of an energy weapon behind him.

Yosho: Ryoko, you stay out of this.

Tenchi: I'm not Ryoko.

For the second time today, Yosho's eyes went wide.

Yosho: Tenchi?

Tenchi: Yep.

As the dust settled Yosho could see that Tenchi was indeed behind him and not on the ground where he should be, and more importantly, his grandson was seemingly floating in the air.

Ryoko: Tenchi! (She tackled her husband kissing him feverishly) That was amazing! You phased! You flew! And teleported… (Her words were cut off as Tenchi finally kissed her back)

Yosho: Teleporting? (He coughed trying to catch their attention)

When the two had finally stopped and were looking at him, Katsuhito had extinguished his blade and was back in his priest's clothing.

Katsuhito: You have done well Tenchi; your teachers have taught you all that you need to know and more. (Suppressing a chuckle) I believe this idea of theirs worked better than they had planned. You now fight with the powers of the heavens and the abilities of the demons. Tenchi, your name means Heaven and Earth, for above the Heavens and under the Earth has your power become complete.

Both Tenchi and Ryoko looked at him and he had to suppress a laugh at their confused looks.

Katsuhito: I am sure that your mother will explain what that means Ryoko, as she has undoubtedly been watching this.

Yosho then turned and returned to the shrine leaving the Master Key on the ground beside Tenchi. Just as Katsuhito had said, Washu had been watching the duel and at Katsuhito's parting words, she leaned back on her pillow to think about them. As per her usual routine, Washu was in her child form glancing over many holographic displays that monitored each resident of the home. She had thought that Tenchi or the others would like to review the recording of the duel so that they would know what to work on later, but with that surprise ending, Washu had changed her mind and now she knew that everyone would love to see this. However, it was Katsuhito's remark about his name that had caused her to sit back and think.

Washu: Interesting…he now has her powers…but if he can do some of the things she can…then can he do everything?

Her fingers began to fly across her keyboards as she looked at data strand after data strand; looking for her answer. She hated being left in the dark about things. She had to know.

Meanwhile, Tenchi and Ryoko were still standing together at the practice field.

Ryoko: Tenchi dear, think you can port us back to the bedroom?

Tenchi: I'm not sure I can.

Ryoko: Why not?

Tenchi: (He chuckled nervously) Well, I am not really sure how I did that just a minute ago.

Ryoko: You don't know?

Tenchi: I just kind of…it just kind of…happened.

Ryoko: (Thought about it for a moment and then smiled) Well, let's see what we can do about that then. (Her smile suddenly took on a wicked hint)

Tenchi: Oh boy.

Ryoko: Let's start with something easy. (She looked thoughtful for a moment) Flying!

Tenchi: Flying? You call that easy?

Ryoko: Sure it is. You were doing it just a few minutes ago.

Tenchi: But I'm not sure how to do it.

Ryoko: Tenchi Masaki! You can do it, and I will prove it to you.

Ryoko teleported to behind him and wrapping her arms around him she ported again, though this time it was about 500 feet into the air.

Tenchi: Ryoko!

Ryoko: Time to fly lover. (Releasing her hold on him)

Tenchi was too scared to think at first. She had surprised him by teleporting into the air, and then just dropping him. Desperately he tried to think or act, but nothing was coming to mind and the ground was approaching fast. At the last possible moment, something seemed to click in his mind and just five feet above the ground, he changed direction and began flying back up.

Tenchi: I did it!

He shouted and performed a loop that sent him spiraling out of control and into Ryoko. Catching him, she tried hard not to burst out laughing.

Ryoko: I think you should hold off on that for a while.

Tenchi: Um…yeah… (He looked around for a moment) Wow…I can see the shrine and the house from up here.

Ryoko: (Sigh) It is beautiful up here. Look over there. (Pointing off into the distance) There's a little stream that flows down the mountain that pools at the lake by the house.

For the next several minutes, Ryoko took pleasure in pointing out things that Tenchi never knew existed. Taking her by the hand, Tenchi flew towards some of the more interesting things she had pointed out. His reasons for holding her hand were two-fold. He wanted to make sure he did not get out of control again and since he had walked hand in hand with her before he wanted to know what it felt like to fly with her. The two sat by one of the streams for a time just enjoying being together. Many times before Ryoko had wanted to show him this spot but she had never had the chance to. However, since they both could fly now it would make it easier. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Tenchi: Ryoko…

Ryoko: Yes?

Tenchi: How did I do those other things? Phasing and Teleporting I mean.

Ryoko: Well, to go from one place to the other all you have to do is picture where you want to go.

Tenchi: Ok, but what if I can't see where I am going?

Ryoko: (She raised her head and looked at him) If you port blind, it could…hurt.

Tenchi: Hurt?

Ryoko: Like that tree, (pointing to a nearby tree) if you were to port into it, you could just be in a lot of pain as part of the tree is absorbed into you or if it is too much then you become a part of it.

Tenchi: Become a part? You mean I could die?

She sadly nodded her head. This was something that she did not want to think about, it was too painful to think of. Kagato had forced her to port into different things to test what would happen. None of the things was enough to kill her, but they all hurt. Some were worse than others. The sudden shudder that went through her alerted her love. When he felt Ryoko shake, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her. But that was not enough; he felt he needed to protect her. Somewhere inside him, an unspoken wish to be behind her came to his mind and he began picturing himself behind her with both his arms around her. It was in that instant that he found himself in that same position he had been picturing. Smiling, he pulled her back against him as his arms surrounded his love and he pulled her back against him. He held her there by the stream whispering the words he knew she longed to hear when her memories came back to haunt her.

Tenchi: I love you, Ryoko Masaki.


	15. Chapter 15

The two lovers sat in relative silence for a while enjoying the calm serenity surrounding them. They watched the sun go down and marveled at its beauty.

Ryoko: We should probably head back. Ayeka's probably getting worried by now.

Tenchi: Yeah you're probably right. And Sasami should have dinner ready soon.

Tenchi stood up slowly, and gently taking Ryoko's hand helped her up.

Tenchi: Should we fly back to the house?

Ryoko: I think that's an excellent idea Tenchi.

Holding his hand tightly, Ryoko led the way into the sky. They flew slowly doing twists and turns on their way back to the house. Upon entering the house they were confronted by Noike.

Noike: There you are Ryoko. Where have you been all day? You need to start doing your fair share of chores around the house especially if you are to marry Tenchi.

Ryoko: Hey, I was up at the shrine with the old man and Tenchi, I help out around here.

Hearing the commotion Ayeka walked into the family room.

Ayeka: She's right Noike.

Noike was astounded that Ayeka was defending Ryoko rather than taking the opportunity to get her to do more work.

Noike: Well she needs to do more of her chores and not shrug them off on others.

Ryoko: Not a problem.

Noike: You? Do chores? Since when?

Ryoko: I've been doing them for the last year I'll have you know.

Noike: Last year? Oh, you mean in there.

Ryoko: Yeah, in there.

Tenchi: And she's pretty good at them too I might add. Especially when she had to do them for a month on her own.

Ayeka laughed and then suddenly blushed.

Noike: What? Why?

Ryoko suddenly went bright red, as did Tenchi, which only served to make Noike want to know more. Looking at them, a grin slowly appeared on her face.

Noike: Tenchi, did the girls make a bet over you?

Tenchi: Well…not really over me…

Noike: I knew it! What was the bet?

Ryoko: I'm not telling you!

Noike: Why not Ryoko? If you lost I need to know why. (Giggling)

Ryoko: No you don't! And I wouldn't have lost if the Princess here wouldn't have made me…

As Ryoko spoke all three of them turned a very scarlet red and Tenchi tried to whistle with his head turned to the side. Noike was dying to know what Ayeka made Ryoko do, and more importantly, what they had done to Tenchi to make him so red. The poor boy looked like he was about to explode from blushing. But his face still held a strange smile that she had never seen on him.

Noike: Oh you didn't. (Pointing her finger at the three of them)

Ryoko: Didn't what?

Ryoko answered before realizing her mistake. Noike laughed so hard it looked like she was going to die from laughter, which only made Ryoko more nervous.

Ryoko: (Growling) Can we go now?

Barely able to contain her laughter Noike nodded to them, though she tried to tell them many things, not one intelligible word came out. Finally, she composed herself.

Noike: Ryoko.

Ryoko: What?

Noike: Keep practicing.

With this comment, Noike burst into laughter so hard that she could no longer communicate. Ayeka blushed and began giggling at Noike's antics. Tenchi too tried to keep from laughing, but for him it was much easier since he was the reason for Ryoko's obvious ribbing. As soon as they stepped outside on the deck Ryoko could take no more and she turned towards Ayeka.

Ryoko: All right, that's it. Double or nothing Princess.

Ayeka: Or nothing?

Ryoko: I bet I can last longer than you and go farther.

Tenchi: Go farther… (Grinning)

Ayeka growled at Ryoko playfully causing both of them to laugh.

Ayeka: You can be such a tramp.

Ryoko: Tramp? (Feigning innocence) If I remember right wasn't it you that took Tenchi on the dining room table?

Ayeka: You saw us? (Covering her mouth in embarrassment) I mean, we didn't do that…

Ryoko: Uh huh, and Tenchi and I didn't do it out on the hood of his father's car.

Ayeka blushed at Ryoko's tease and then a new voice was heard at the open sliding door.

Sasami: I'll never look at that table the same way again.

Everyone turned to see a slightly blushing Sasami standing in the doorway. Ayeka just blushed that much redder as Ryoko began to laugh now that the tables were turned.

Ayeka: It's not funny!

Tenchi moved close to Ayeka and held her as she stared daggers at Ryoko.

Tenchi: Don't worry Ayeka, I enjoyed that meal. (He whispered softly in her ear while grinning mischievously)

Sasami looked at Tenchi and blinked hard.

Sasami: I never thought I'd hear you say something like that Tenchi.

He blushed hard and realized that he had just spoken just slightly too loud. He tried to stutter out a response before finally telling her.

Tenchi: Well, being with these two for so long has…um…changed me a little.

Sasami: A little?

Grabbing the back of his head, he laughed nervously as both his wives nudged him in the ribs.

Tenchi: Yeah…I guess a lot then.

He looked back and forth between them. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him and he whispered in Ryoko's ear.

Tenchi: Can you help Sasami with dinner tonight?

Ryoko: Why? (Slightly hurt)

Tenchi: (Nodding in the direction of Ayeka) Remember your promise, if we get to spend time alone, then…

Ryoko: I know. (She groaned before kissing him tenderly)

Tenchi: I will make it up to you. I always do.

Ryoko: (Grinning wickedly at him) You know now that we're out…we can actually go a mile up…

Ayeka: What are you talking about?

Ryoko: Oh Tenchi and I have our own mile high club…

Tenchi's hand quickly covered her mouth stopping her from saying more. Once he stopped her speaking, she realized what she had said and she turned very red.

Sasami: Oh my. (Blushing)

Ryoko: Um…Sasami…let's…get dinner ready…ok?

Ryoko shepherded the small girl into the kitchen.

Ayeka: What was that about?

Tenchi placed his arms around Ayeka and he guided her further outside.

Tenchi: Well Ryoko and I had some time alone for a while, so I…

Ayeka: Wanted some time with me?

Tenchi: (Grinning) Yes, I told you both that I love you, and while it's fun being together…

Ayeka: I know.

She said softly as she kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she looked down at her feet and noticed she had left her shoes inside.

Ayeka: Shouldn't I get my shoes?

Tenchi: No, I'll carry you.

He then picked her up and with a startled yelp from her he rose into the air.

Tenchi: I learned how to fly today. (Grinning)

With her holding onto him and his arms holding her close to his body, Tenchi flew off the porch towards the stairs and to a spot that they hand not been to in a long time. Landing outside the small shed by the field Ayeka suddenly understood. The two of them had spent several moments in this shed waiting out a storm shortly after she had arrived on Earth. At the time, she was not sure what she felt for him, nor was he sure how he felt towards her. But the time they shared had set things in motion that has culminated in their current marital status. Leaning against her husband just inside the door, she could not help placing her hands on his chest just as she had before, even though this time he was still wearing his shirt.

Ayeka: Tenchi…

Tenchi: Yes Ayeka? (Lifting her chin to look into her eyes)

Ayeka: I love you.

She cried out and threw her arms around his neck holding him close. He picked her up and floated over to the bench inside while lowering them to the floor.

Tenchi: I know; I love you too.

The two just held each other close as they listened to the night. Outside the sky was dark, lit by starlight and the noises of the forest became more acute and quiet before exploding into a symphony of noises. The sound of the wind through the trees providing a calming backdrop to the various insects and other nocturnal animals that made the night their playground. The two of them sat there for a while before Tenchi's stomach began to growl causing Ayeka to laugh.

Ayeka: I think we need to get back. (Giggling as his stomach growled again)

Tenchi: Um…yeah.

Using his newfound powers, he levitated the two of them up and onto their feet. Stepping outside he closed the door behind her and then scooped her up into his arms again.

Ayeka: I could get used to this.

Laughing he lifted them both into the air and took her home. That night after the Masaki Clan ate and drank their fill; Tenchi did a little showing off his new powers before he and his two wives returned to their room for the night. Upon entering the room they were aware of one thing, this was not their room. Granted Tenchi's things were around the room in various places, but this room was easily twice the size of his old room.

Tenchi, Ryoko, & Ayeka: Washu.

They looked back and forth at each other snickering.

Washu: What? You don't like it? (Entering the room)

Ayeka: It's very nice Miss…I mean Mother Washu.

Washu: Of the three of you, I thought you would appreciate this the most Princess.

Ayeka hid her face in her hands as she blushed. Ryoko looked between them and knew she was being left out again.

Ryoko: Ok, what's going on here?

Washu: (Snickering) I think I'll let Ayeka explain.

Tenchi: What's wrong?

Ayeka: Well you see…last night…and well…

Ryoko: Spill it Princess!

Ayeka: (Glaring at Ryoko and then speaking shyly) Sasami heard us last night.

Ryoko: She what?

Ryoko screamed and then blushed as well, as she had not been very quiet about things last night. Washu reveled in the sudden embarrassment of the three.

Washu: Since our little conversation this morning Ayeka…I thought that you three would need somewhere you could have your little night time activities without anyone hearing.

To everyone's surprise, Tenchi was the first to respond.

Tenchi: Thanks Mother Washu, but I want to ask you something.

Washu: (Turning towards him) And that is?

Tenchi: I want you to turn off and remove your cameras and monitors.

Washu: Huh? What? How did you…I mean what cameras?

Ryoko: Damn it MOM! You just want to watch us!

Ayeka: Oh Miss Washu, that's not very nice.

Ayeka unconsciously covered herself even though she was fully clothed. Shooting Tenchi a scathing glare, Washu folded her arms in front of her as he tried to calm Ryoko and Ayeka before addressing Washu again.

Tenchi: Miss Washu, I…I appreciate you wanting to help, but please do not dishonor my family by treating them like this.

Washu: Dishonor?

Tenchi: You said you wanted to be a mother to us…and to have Ryoko want to be your daughter…

Ryoko: If you want me to call you Mom and mean it, then you had better give us our privacy!

Ryoko spoke sternly to her mother. At first Washu thought it was rather cute how Ryoko and Tenchi were adamant about this. It was then that Ayeka caught on to what they were meaning so she stepped in as well.

Ayeka: I don't think that I could ever love anyone that spied on me all the time.

Washu: What?

Ayeka: Well, if I would hope that someone I love would love me enough to respect my privacy.

Tenchi looked at Ayeka with a thankful smile; he had been thinking along the same lines but trying to say it was another thing entirely. Understanding came over the scientist and she looked between the three of them only to see that they all had the same look.

Washu: Fine. (Huffing)

Bringing up her keyboard, she removed all the listening devices and cameras.

Washu: There, it's done.

She was not too happy with turning everything off, as most of the devices were used to monitor the health and wellbeing of them, but to make them happy she turned those off as well.

Ryoko: You mean you did it? You turned them all off for me?

Washu nodded.

Ryoko: Thank you! (Hugs her mother tightly)

Washu: If that were all it took to get her to hug me, I would have done this a long time ago. (Returning the hug)

Tenchi and Ayeka held hands and watched as mother and daughter hugged. Later that night as the rest of the residents of the valley slept, Tenchi and Ryoko did just as he had suggested earlier. And with the aid of his new abilities, the two of them created their own mile high club. Washu watched them for as long as she thought she should, then placing a shield around them she made sure that no one else could see them, before she returned to her bed. Several times she had stopped to think about it, and each time it felt rather surreal when it came to the way things had changed around the house. Ayeka and Ryoko were getting along, at least for the most part. And when they did fight it was not over Tenchi per say. However, she shuddered at the thought of the two of them sharing a bed. Even if Tenchi were in it too, she would have hated to be him. Yet, he did it every night, and not just since they returned from their training. But he had spent a whole year with them in her time saver. As the night passed Tsunami watched over her family. She did not wake up Sasami, but she decided to awaken the girls' consciousness.

Tsunami: Sasami?

Sasami: Yes?

She responded as an image of her appeared before the goddess even as her body slept in the house.

Tsunami: I wanted to know what you thought, about Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka.

Sasami: Well we are connected I thought, so can't you tell?

Tsunami: (Smiling) In a sense, but I want to hear it in your own words.

Sasami: Well, I'm happy for them. Sister finally has what she always wanted.

Tsunami: Even though it was not how she wanted it?

Sasami: (Smiling) I think she always wanted Ryoko around too, even though they fight. She would be sad if Ryoko left.

Tsunami: You may be right. Are you happy as well?

Sasami just looked down without responding.

Tsunami: I see. What do you want?

Sasami: I want…I want to…I wish someone like him would love me.

Tsunami: That can be a very dangerous thing, are you sure you want that?

Sasami: I…I think so. Tenchi's so nice, and kind and I want someone like him too.


	16. Epilogue

And so we come to the end of it. I'm sorry it's over. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. As usual, any and all feedback welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any other characters except for originals.

* * *

As usual, time passes on in the Masaki valley. Sometimes it passes by at a snail's pace, and others so fast it is hard to keep up. Tenchi thought that he had somehow become stuck in Washu's time compressor again as time seemed to fly by. Before he had even realized it, the months had passed and the time had come and gone for his grandfather to leave Earth. On the day he left there were tears and sadness, but now things seemed to be back to what could be considered normal. Tenchi sat on the couch in the living room attempting to watch a little t.v. Though it was something he rarely ever had time to do, he tried anyway. However, his mind was not on the t.v., it could have been displaying static and he would not have known the difference. He was supposed to be watching the news, waiting for a special broadcast, but in his current state of mind, he very easily could have missed it.

Ayeka: Has it come on yet?

Tenchi: Not yet.

Ayeka: Good, then would you…

Ayeka moved around in front of him and placed something in his lap. As she sat it in his lap, a smile appeared on his face.

Tenchi: Of course I will.

She handed him what looked like a bundle of blankets wrapped around something.

Ayeka: Thank you, I have to go help Sasami with lunch.

Before she left, she placed several items on the table. One of which was a bottle with a white substance in it. Pulling back the top layer of the blankets, he exposed the face of his first child, a baby girl that they had named Kiyone after his mother. Even looking at her now it seemed strange that it has only been a few months since the girl was born. Her birth had come just a month before Yosho had to leave for Jurai, and Tenchi was glad that his grandfather was there to witness her birth. Before he left for Jurai, Nobuyuki had convinced Washu to take several pictures of Yosho, himself, Tenchi, and the new baby. Hearing a noise from his daughter he cooed at her as she opened her eyes and yawned at him.

Tenchi: Hello there. Let's see what Mommy has brought for you.

He reached forward and picked up the bottle.

Tenchi: Looks like it's almost time for lunch, are you hungry?

It was amazing to him in times like this that he really was a father, and even more amazing was Ayeka. Memories of Ayeka trying to take care of Taro filled his mind as he chuckled. But now she seemed to take to being a mother almost naturally. Placing the nipple of the bottle to his daughter's lips, she began to suckle on it.

Tenchi: Is that good?

A moment later she began crying.

Tenchi: Oh no, don't cry.

Holding her close he used his arm to hold her in place while he opened the top.

Tenchi: No wonder you didn't like it.

Tenchi began chuckling at first and then began to laugh. In the bottle was only the formula powder. He had not seen anyone make this mistake since Ryoko tried to feed formula to Taro like this. He was about to say something when a voice shouted out from behind him.

Ryoko: NO WAY! There is no way I am going to let you do that!

Recognizing Ryoko's voice he turned to see her standing at the door to Washu's lab yelling into it. In her arms was a blanket all rolled up.

Washu: It's just a few tests. What's the big deal?

Ryoko: Just a few tests? I know exactly what that means. Don't think for one second that I'm gonna let you put him through the things you put me through. There's no way! I refuse!

She slammed the door to Washu's lab and walked into the room still holding the rolled up blanket. She sat down next to Tenchi.

Ryoko: Look Botan, is that your Daddy?

The blanket started moving and giggling.

Ryoko: Yes, that's your Daddy there isn't it? Yes it is. Say hi Daddy.

More laughing came from the blanket.

Ryoko: Tenchi? Do you think Botan will be as handsome as you when he gets older?

Tenchi: I'm sure he will be as handsome as his mother. (Smiling)

Ryoko: See Boten, that's how a man treats a lady. He's sweet and kind. Don't you forget that.

Sasami came into the room.

Sasami: Is it on yet?

Tenchi: Huh? Oh! Um…

Tenchi looked back at the t.v. The announcer was saying something that none of them caught but his next words were what they had been eagerly anticipating.

Announcer: The entire Galactic Community has shown up to be in attendance for Yosho Jurai, the long lost prince of Jurai that set off 700 years ago to defeat the Space Pirate Ryoko. Every race and culture has sent dignitaries to show their support. The Galaxy Police are hard pressed to hold back the supporters…

He continued to ramble on about the different races and people in attendance though the four watching the t.v. were only concerned about Yosho and Mihoshi.

Tenchi: You don't think they're letting her fly do you?

Sasami: No, brother made sure that since Mihoshi was called to be a part of this that she would be riding on one of the larger cruisers. There is less chance of her causing trouble that way.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Announcer: Here it comes now, the tree ship Funaho; named after his mother Funaho Jurai. In just a moment the ship will touch down on the surface and the prince will emerge.

Tenchi: Ayeka! Yosho's on!

Ayeka came scrambling in the living room and sat down next to Tenchi.

After a few moments the large tree ship touched down and not for the first time did Ayeka think that Washu's help in re-growing the space tree might have been excessive. With the ship coming to a stop, the crowd pushed forward to get a glimpse of the returning prince. A light appeared in the air and drifted down before solidifying into a form. Yosho's feet touched the surface of the planet he had been born on and the same place he had last touched 700 years ago. On either side of the prince, people were lining up to see him, and ahead of him was a raised dais where his father and mothers stood waiting for him. He approached them with confident strides though no one knew that inside he was scared. He stopped just a little ways in front of them and greeted them all, first by the formal names and titles, then as his parents before telling them.

Yosho: My mission is complete. I have returned.

Asuza: And what mission was that my son?

Yosho: As requested, I have chased down the Space Pirate Ryoko and made sure she never again poses any trouble to Jurai or any other system.

Funaho: Then she is dead?

Yosho: The Space Pirate Ryoko is no more. (Bowing)

Misaki: And what of my daughters?

Asuza: Yes, Princess Ayeka left in an effort to find you.

Yosho: The Princess Ayeka has found her own place in the universe. Her own quest was not to find me, but to find her own happiness. As such, she has found it and has started her own family.

Several gasps were heard and the Emperor ground his teeth in annoyance, he knew what this meant, that Ayeka had wed that Earth boy Tenchi.

Misaki: And my daughter Sasami?

Yosho: She has chosen to stay with her sister for the time being, but she will surely return to Jurai.

In the Masaki house, Tenchi was very nervous watching this and he knew the Emperor was not going to be very kind the next time he shows up. Ayeka having sat next to him while holding their daughter seemed to sense her husband's nervousness.

Ayeka: Don't worry, we will just let him see his granddaughter and he won't be angry anymore.

Tenchi: I hope you're right. (Looking at Sasami) What did grandfather…I mean Yosho mean by that?

Sasami: Oh…well…since Tsunami is a part of me and she is a part of Jurai I will have to return there some time.

Tenchi nodded and recalled when Tsunami had asked him to be strong for Sasami, to show her it would be fine.

Tenchi: I see, when you go…don't stay away for too long.

In an effort to stop her husband's seething, the Lady Funaho, Queen Funaho to most, spoke.

Funaho: Jurai has not been the only one waiting for you to return. (Gesturing to someone standing off to the side of the dais) And now Prince Yosho, your wife Airi Magma and your daughter Minaho, they have been waiting for you to return to them.

Airi approached him, Yosho tried not to let the sweat show or show how nervous he was.

Airi: My husband. (Leaning in to kiss him)

Tenchi watched his grandfather giving his daughter, a girl he had not seen for many centuries, a hug.

In another part of the house, Noike was sneaking through Washu's lab looking for something. She suddenly heard the scientist swearing in the darkness. Noike slowly approached a light that Washu was working under.

Noike: Why do you do this to yourself?

Washu: Do what?

Noike: Washu, You are working yourself to death. If you keep this up you are going to put yourself in an early grave.

Washu: (Giving a fake laugh) I do this because I have to; no one else can pay for our home here. (Nodding her head, she suddenly had an idea) Why didn't I think of this before?

Noike: What? Think of what?

Washu: Well, we can't stay on Earth forever. Since Tenchi has the Mass in him he will live for as long as Ryoko has and then some, and Ayeka being Jurian will live for a long time as well.

Noike: Oh, I see…

Washu: Well since I was at the university, my inventions brought in more money than I could spend, and I could spend a lot. So I have enough stored back to buy my own planet.

Noike: Your own planet?

Washu: Yes, but I won't do that, that'd get too much attention. But if we were to move to a lesser-known planet then I could support the family off what I have saved up and I could even start teaching again at the Academy!

Noike was silent for a while as she thought about it. It did sound good to her, and it would save Nobuyuki and Rhea from having to work a lot, but she wasn't sure everyone would be willing to leave Earth.

Washu: See if we pick a place where Jurai has little influence and no one really cares about the name Masaki or Habuki. Then Tenchi and the girls won't have to worry about raising their children there. No one will come after Ryoko the Space Pirate, or for that matter Ayeka! We can just live as a family.

Washu had gotten herself so worked up she barely remembered that anyone was in the room with her, at least until she heard Noike sigh.

Washu: What's wrong?

Noike: I'm not sure if everyone is ready to leave. I mean I've only been here a few years and I'm not sure I'm ready to leave. I kind of like it here.

Washu: We don't have to leave right away, and we can keep a doorway open to Earth.

Noike: I'd like that, I'm sure everyone else would too.

And so it was, that after three more months on Earth, Tenchi Masaki, his two wives, his children, along with Sasami, Noike, Nobuyuki, Rea, Tenyo, and Washu relocated their family to a small little known planet. Though it was little, it was closer to the Science Academy, a place where Washu could teach to take care of everyone without Nobuyuki, or Rea having to work long hard hours. Even though after about five thousand years her bank accounts had more than tripled, Washu continued to teach because she still felt the need to do something.


End file.
